


Потому что я тебя люблю

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Bisexuality, Childhood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Molestation, Moving On, Moving Out, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Promiscuity, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Yaoi, a disgusting amount of fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: После пережитого в детстве многолетнего сексуального насилия Итачи держит путь к восстановлению. Но когда на долю Саске будет выпадать испытание за испытанием, как он отреагирует?****П/п: Буду признательна за сообщения об опечатках сюда: https://ficbook.net/authors/471085или сюда: https://m.vk.com/sverhanutaya





	1. Жертвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781486) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> orphan_account — это архив работ с удалённых аккаунтов, чьи авторы пожелали оставить свои истории достоянием общественности. Надеюсь, они не были бы против, что их работы захотят перевести.  
> \----  
> Присутствуют побочные пейринги: Фугаку/Итачи, Фугаку/Саске, Орочимару/Саске, Микото/Цунаде. Все они имеют место, однако ИтаСасу здесь — царь и бог, и весь фик посвящён ему.

Всё, что Итачи когда-либо делал, было ради Саске. Малейшее решение этого хрупкого двенадцатилетнего мальчика всегда было исключительно в интересах его драгоценного младшего братика. Он сделал бы всё что угодно ради Саске, абсолютно всё.

Он даже пожертвовал своим телом, лишь бы сохранить Саске в безопасности.

— Ты такая шлюха, Итачи, — хмыкнул Фугаку, пробегая руками по открытой груди юного ворона. — Так легко сегодня сдашься?

Итачи смотрел на отца мёртвыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. На самом деле он не видел ни этого человека, ни его омерзительной, развратной широкой улыбки. Его сознание было далеко от этой спальни, от места, которое ассоциировалось у него только лишь с болью, отвращением и извращением.

— Я понял, что бороться бессмысленно, когда исход всегда один, — сказал Итачи тем безэмоциональным тоном, который почти пугал его самого. Но по крайней мере его голос не звучал испуганно, больше нет. Он больше не доставит отцу _такого_ удовольствия.

Фугаку заржал, его ухмылка ничуть не померкла. Похоже, мальчишка таки отрастил хребет, а может, просто перестал бороться.

_А может, он наконец-то сам этого захотел._

— Просто признай это, Итачи, — сказал Фугаку, оставляя шлейф своего жаркого дыхания у Итачи на губах. Мальчик поморщился от запаха алкоголя и сигарет, пробирающегося в его ощущения, создающего более чем реальное напоминание о том, где он и что с ним происходит. — Ты такая маленькая шлюха.

Итачи закрыл глаза и снова попытался притвориться, что он находится где угодно, но не здесь, отвернув голову от омерзительного человека, которого он вынужден был называть отцом. Это заняло несколько секунд, но затем образ жизнерадостного маленького мальчика с округлыми, пухленькими розовыми щёчками вспыхнул в его мозгу и он почти улыбнулся, если, конечно, он мог в такой момент.

_Саске…_

Итачи поморщился от боли и с трудом проглотил вскрик, когда Фугаку без предупреждения втиснул в него два сухих пальца. С ухмылкой он закинул ноги Итачи себе на плечи, чтобы проникнуть в него глубже, не прекращая жестоких толчков пальцами. Толкался ими резко и грубо, не давая Итачи и секунды на то, чтобы привыкнуть к столь нещадному вторжению.

— Какой тугой, — прогремел Фугаку, поочерёдно пихая пальцы в проход мальчика и вытаскивая наружу. Не важно, сколько раз он это делал, он знал, что никогда от этого не устанет. Тугой жар зажимал его пальцы, практически сводя его с ума от похоти. Он протолкнул их жёстче, заставляя Итачи пару раз стукнуться головой в изголовье кровати от таких мощных движений.

Итачи стиснул зубы, отказываясь издать малейший звук боли, который, как он знал, лишь сильнее подстегнёт отца, хотя с каждой секундой сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Как и всегда, он напомнил себе, что скоро всё закончится и что он делает всё это только ради защиты Саске. Не важно, каким омерзительным и _грязным_ он себя чувствовал впоследствии, — всё это было ради Саске.

Спустя, как показалось Итачи, целую вечность грубые безжалостные пальцы исчезли, но только чтобы уступить место чему-то большему и более мерзкому. Итачи сделал глубокий вдох; эта часть всегда была худшей.

Фугаку втолкнулся внутрь по самое основание в одно быстрое движение, заставляя Итачи вонзить зубы себе в нижнюю губу, лишь бы сохранить молчание. Позвоночник прострелило болью, столь интенсивной, что почти закружилась голова. Стало только хуже, когда отец вышел из него, и Итачи не смог сдержать короткого болезненного мычания, сорвавшегося с губ, когда отец опять вошёл в него. В этот раз он ударился головой в изголовье так сильно, что его замутило, а отец всё продолжал и продолжал пихаться в него, заставляя Итачи изо всех сил хвататься за простыни.

— Блять, да, Итачи, — выдохнул Фугаку. — Тебе это нравится?

Итачи лишь продолжал жмуриться, пытаясь заглушить кошмарную боль и отвращение, одолевающие его разум. Всё тело ломило от боли, хотя эта боль произрастала из отвращения от вторжения в его зад. При мысли об этом его затрясло, что вызвало у отца задорный смешок.

— Видишь? Тебе нравится, — сказал он, нагибаясь и оставляя почти целомудренный поцелуй на виске Итачи. Ворон заныл, а потом закричал, когда Фугаку вломился в него с ещё большей силой. Звук шлёпающейся о кожу кожи стал почти оглушительным; от этого у Итачи пошли мурашки.

— Б-больно! — взвыл Итачи, крепче зажмурившись, когда на глазах выступили слёзы. Он стиснул простыни так сильно, как только возможно, отчаянно пытаясь думать о чём угодно, кроме _боли_.

— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Фугаку, сбивчиво дыша от усердия. Давненько он не трахал Итачи настолько грубо.

В конце концов безжалостные движения Фугаку остановились, когда он наконец-то кончил. Он глухо простонал и сгорбился, зарываясь лицом Итачи в шею, переживая омывающие его волны кроющего удовольствия. Итачи задрожал, его живот болезненно скрутило от ощущения, как отец кончил в него, наполняя изнутри.

Придя в себя через пару секунд, Фугаку вышел, заставив Итачи зашипеть от боли. Итачи чувствовал, как семя отца вытекает из измученного отверстия, заставляя поморщиться и вызывая утроенное побуждение проблеваться. Он знал, что его стошнит, как и всегда, но отчаянно желал, чтобы отец ушёл прежде, чем это произойдёт. Итачи не хотел показать, как сильно действия отца на него влияли.

— Приведи себя в порядок. Твоя мама скоро придёт, — сказал отец, стоя возле кровати и собирая наспех сброшенную одежду с пола.

— Да, отец, — голос Итачи едва ли был громче шёпота, а сам он слепо таращился в потолок, всего лишь пытаясь ненадолго оттянуть приступ тошноты. _Ещё всего несколько секунд…_

Как только отец _наконец-то_ оделся и вышел, даже любезно прикрыв за собой дверь, Итачи со всех ног бросился к урне. Едва успел нагнуться над ней — и его тут же начало рвать, желудок болезненно сокращался при каждом позыве. К счастью, он сегодня ел совсем немного, поскольку процесс рвоты был не из приятных, хотя происходил довольно часто.

Вскоре его могло рвать только на сухую, и от этого стало немного легче. Вытерев рот, тыльной стороной ладони, он на дрожащих ногах поднялся от урны и решил, как и велел отец, помыться, боясь разозлить его. Наказания всегда были ужасны, и Итачи старался избегать их максимально часто. Его затрясло при воспоминании о последнем случае своего неподчинения; нынешняя боль не идёт с тогдашней ни в какое сравнение.

Он схватил чистый комплект одежды и вышел из комнаты. Его не заботила собственная нагота, поскольку в доме находились только они с отцом, который уже удовлетворился на эту ночь, по крайней мере Итачи на это очень надеялся. Он понимал, что ещё один раунд не выдержит, учитывая то, как грубо отец с ним обошёлся в этот раз.

Добравшись до ванной, он незамедлительно зашёл в душ. Ему хотелось избавиться от запаха отца на себе, от этого вульгарного, тошнотворного, мускусного запаха. Он выкрутил кран, пока вода не стала обжигающе горячей, не беспокоясь о боли, которую принесут горячие струи.

В каком-то смысле он надеялся выжечь воспоминания об отце, обдав себя кипятком.

Он растирал себе кожу до красноты, стараясь затереть ощущение отцовских рук, трогающих его, оскверняющих, как делали они слишком часто. Он напомнил себе, что всё, _всё до единого_ это — ради Саске. Отец не запятнает Саске, пока у него есть он. Отец не разрушит детскую невинность этого маленького мальчика, как он сделал это с Итачи много лет тому назад.

Этого не могло произойти, _не произойдёт_. Ни за что, пока жив Итачи.

Когда жар начал становиться невыносимым, Итачи выключил воду и вышел из кабинки. Он завернулся в полотенце, с осторожностью обращаясь со своей пульсирующей задницей и морщась, когда ткань случайно задевала её. Он привык к постоянной боли, но не хотел её усугублять. Уже было достаточно случаев, когда он с трудом скрывал своё состояние от матери.

Вытеревшись, он с той же осторожностью оделся, потом на секунду рассмотрел своё отражение в частично запотевшем зеркале.

Он выглядел мёртвым; по-другому было просто не описать. Слёзные линии выглядели отчётливыми как никогда, а тёмные глаза были пусты и безжизненны. Он был куда бледнее, чем положено здоровому мальчику, и эта бледность была скорее симптомом постоянного недоедания и склонности к рвоте на почве тревожности. Но нельзя было упрекнуть его в скудном аппетите; в конце концов, он знал, что в большинстве случаев съеденное им не останется в желудке надолго.

А всё по вине отца.

_Всё. До. Единого._

Тягостная задумчивость Итачи была нарушена крошечным, едва слышным стуком в дверь ванной. Он улыбнулся; кто это был, он даже не сомневался. Не медля ни секунды, он открыл дверь, стремясь отвлечься, и посмотрел вниз, чтобы встретиться с парой ясных, больших ониксовых глаз и широченной улыбкой в тысячу ватт.

— Нии-сан! — воскликнул Саске, улыбаясь во всё лицо. Итачи ответил милому маленькому мальчику тёплой улыбкой, и его проблемы забылись, даже если всего на мгновение.

— Как прошёл твой день, Саске? — спросил он, нежно переплетаясь с Саске пальцами, пока они шли по коридору к его комнате. Улыбка Саске будто стала ещё шире, если такое вообще возможно.

— Отлично, Нии-сан! Не считая этих странных, противных девчонок, которые вечно за мной таскаются, — его улыбка померкла, сменившись не менее восхитительной гримаской недовольства, когда он выражал свою неприязнь к женскому полу. Итачи мягко хихикнул над своим очаровательным маленьким братиком, и вскоре широкая улыбка вернулась.

— А как прошёл твой день, Аники?

Итачи постарался сохранить ровное выражение лица, невзирая на привычное скручивание в животе. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Саске за него переживал.

— Нормально, — пробормотал он, отворяя дверь в свою комнату. Улыбка Саске вновь исчезла, уступив место детской тревоге.

— Только нормально? — Иногда он чувствовал беспокойство за своего старшего брата. Тот всегда казался грустным…

Итачи провёл по его волосам с мягкой, успокаивающей улыбкой и крепче сжал его ладошку.

— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, Отото, — сказал он, игнорируя негодующую мордашку братика, спровоцированную его отказом дать правдивый ответ. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе с домашним заданием?

Широкая улыбка вернулась, и Саске помчался из комнаты Аники за своей сумкой. Итачи позволил своей улыбке поблекнуть и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

_До тех пор пока он счастлив, оно того стоит._

***  
— Ну, как у всех прошёл день? — поинтересовалась Микото, раскладывая рис и овощи по тарелкам мужа и сыновей. Саске просиял и воскликнул немного приглушённо:

— Хорошо, Каа-сан! — воскликнул Саске, вместе с запоздалым «Итадакимасу!» пытаясь набить рисом рот. Микото с теплотой улыбнулась своему младшему клубочку солнечного света, хотя и покачала слегка головой на его манеры за столом.

— Что же, рада это слышать, — сказала она.

Микото повернулась к Итачи с немного обеспокоенным выражением лица. Всегда создавалось впечатление, что с Итачи что-то не так, хотя ей никак не удавалось понять, что именно.

— А у тебя, Итачи? Тебя как будто постоянно что-то беспокоит.

Итачи невольно бросил взгляд на отца, только чтобы встретить стальной взор поверх края пивного бокала. Итачи сглотнул, внезапно в горле напрочь пересохло. Он чуть поёрзал, подавляя кошмарную гримасу, последовавшую было за этим. Ему было так _плохо_.

— Мой день прошёл нормально, Каа-сан, просто было много мыслей в последнее время. Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, — проговорил он совсем тихо, потупив взгляд в голубую скатерть перед собой. Фугаку явно умиротворился таким ответом и вернулся к своему ужину, к глубокому облегчению Итачи. Беспокойство матери, однако, не стало меньше.

— Знаешь, ты всегда можешь обо всём нам рассказывать, Итачи. Мы с твоим отцом всегда рядом, — сказала она нежным голосом в надежде вытянуть из сына ответы.

 _Если бы ты только знала,_ с горечью подумал он, кивая головой и принимаясь за свой рис. Лицо Микото поникло оттого, что вербального ответа так и не последовало, но она вздохнула и приступила к своей порции ужина, смирившись с молчанием Итачи.

— Нии-сан! — вдруг оживился Саске с набитым ртом. Итачи отреагировал лёгкой улыбкой и приподнятой бровью на гиперактивность семилетнего мальчика.

— Не говори с полным ртом, Саске. Это невежливо, — сказал он, хотя и без капли суровости. Саске зарделся и проглотил еду, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, немного смущённый. — Я просто подумал, может, мы сегодня вместе посмотрим фильм или что-нибудь ещё… — Саске уставился в стол и поиграл пальцами, немного поибаиваясь отказа. Его брат всё время делал домашнюю работу или читал у себя в комнате, так что Саске ожидал услышать «нет», но всё же за спрос не бьют в нос.

Улыбка Итачи стала чуть шире оттого, каким восхитительным был его младший братик. Он просто не мог отказать Саске, только не сегодня, к тому же ему действительно хотелось на что-нибудь отвлечься.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет. Мы с тобой уже сделали домашнюю работу, и я не вижу причин ложиться в такой ранний час.

Глаза Саске распахнулись и он откровенно _просиял_ при мысли о том, чтобы провести с Аники побольше времени. Он даже слегка подпрыгнул на стуле и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать спасибо, однако его пресёк отец:

— Сперва приберётесь на кухне, — сказал Фугаку, пристально глядя на обоих мальчиков, хотя слегка ухмыльнулся милой реакции Саске.

— H-hai, Тоу-сан, — ответил Саске исключительно вежливо, и его улыбка медленно погасла, а ёрзанье на стуле прекратилось.

Он боялся отца, и неспроста, хотя конкретную причину этого не понимал в силу своей юности и наивности. Возможно, дело было в том, что отец вечно смотрел на него, будто на что-то съедобное, шаря глазами по всему его телу, из-за чего в его присутствии маленький Саске всегда был на взводе. Он был мал и не понимал, что означает голодный взгляд отца, но точно знал, что от него ему более чем не по себе.

Однако он знал и то, что настоящей причины для беспокойства нет, ведь его Нии-сан всегда будет рядом, чтобы защитить его, не важно от чего.

Желая поскорее сесть за фильм после ужина, Саске мигом опустошил свою тарелку и улыбнулся старшему брату.

— Я всё! — сообщил он, вызывая у Итачи лёгкий смешок, учитывая очевидность сказанного. — Спасибо за ужин, Каа-сан!

— На здоровье, Саске. Я рада, что тебе понравилось. — сказала Микото. Воспоминания о поре, в которую Итачи был беззаботным и счастливым, промелькнули в её сознании, заставляя её нахмурить брови и усиливая её беспокойство. Что стало с тем жизнерадостным ребёнком?

— Я тоже закончил, мама. Спасибо, — сказал Итачи, хотя не съел и половину своей порции. — Можно мы пойдём, пожалуйста?

Микото кивнула, а Фугаку проворчал что-то вроде: «Просто приберитесь, неблагодарные щенки», — хотя никто из мальчиков его уже не слушал.

Встав из-за стола, Итачи взял обе их тарелки и понёс на кухню, чтобы помыть. Маленький Саске хвостиком следовал за ним, сцепив за спиной руки.

— Я помогу, Аники? — спросил Саске, слегка подпрыгивая. Итачи легонько похлопал его по макушке и вручил ему тарелку, которую предстояло загрузить в посудомоечную машину.

— Поставишь её для меня?

Саске энергично кивнул головой и взял тарелку у Итачи из рук. Но вскоре после того, как тарелка оказалась в его пухленьких маленьких пальчиках, она рухнула на пол, разлетевшись на миллион кусочков с громких «хрясь».

Саске ахнул, взмолившись изо всех сил, чтобы отец этого не слышал. Всякий раз, когда тот злился, он вымещал свою злобу на Итачи, а маленькое сердечко Саске просто не могло вынести вины от осознания своей ответственности за наказание Итачи.

— Прости, Аники, — пролепетал он. Ему просто не верилось в собственную глупость. Он только хотел помочь, а устроил такой беспорядок. _Как же стыдно..._

Итачи послал Саске лёгкую успокаивающую улыбку, и её оказалось достаточно, чтобы утешить до смерти перепуганного мальчика. Отец ещё не пришёл, чему Итачи удивился, хотя был за это только благодарен. Но осторожность не повредит…

— Всё нормально. Просто принеси мне швабру, пожалуйста.

Саске кивнул и покинул кухню в поисках того, о чём попросил его брат. Он пробежал мимо матери, остановившейся у входа в кухню — она пришла на шум — и направился к кладовке в коридоре. Он так заплутал в собственных мыслях, что даже заметил, что сейчас столкнётся с отцом, который стоял в коридоре, перебирая содержимое кладовки.

Саске шлёпнулся на попу с негромким «ууф» и застенчиво потёр висок. Похоже, сегодня у него ничего не получается как надо.

— П-прости, Тоу-сан, — промямлил он.

Отец только глянул на него. Но Саске показалось, будто этот взгляд видит сквозь его одежду, и это ощущение заставило маленького мальчика подтянуть коленки к груди. Он испытывал побуждение прикрыться от голодного и пристального взгляда отца.

— Куда ты бежал? — спросил Фугаку.

— З-за шваброй, — тихо ответил Саске. — Я нечаянно разбил тарелку… Итачи-Нии попросил меня принести швабру, чтобы подмести.

Теперь, вместо того чтобы рассердиться и наказать его, как Саске ожидал, отец расплылся в улыбке. Что сказать, это была не самая лучшая улыбка в мире. Это был скорее оскал — жуткий, садистский оскал, вызвавший у Саске легкую дрожь.

— Так-так-так… что за плохой маленький мальчик, — насмешливо произнёс Фугаку. — А чего заслуживают плохие мальчики, Саске?

Саске задрожал с новой силой, в этот раз более явно. Он ума не мог приложить, каков же ответ, а впрочем, под выжидательным взглядом отца он только и мог, что трястись.

— Я… я не знаю, Тоу-сан, — ответил он наконец.

Хищная улыбка Фугаку несколько поубавилась от раздражения, тенью опустившегося на его лицо, и он захлопнул дверь кладовой. Саске вздрогнул, крепче прижав колени к груди.

— Наказания, Саске. Они заслуживают _наказания_.

На этом его оскал разошёлся во всю ширь, и Фугаку опустился на один уровень с мальчиком. Саске поёжился от его тяжёлого алкогольного дыхания, сопротивляясь побуждению зажать себе нос изо всех сил.

— Думаю, я ждал достаточно долго, и наказание давным давно запоздало, мой дорогой Саске.

Саске задрожал; ему _ужасно_ не понравилось то, как отец произнёс его имя. Прозвучало так… странно. Голос был низким и сиплым. Саске ощутил ползущий вверх по позвоночнику ужас и испытал внезапное побуждение закричать, и его словно обожгло, когда отец погладил его по щеке грубым мозолистым большим пальцем.

— Ты такой _хорошенький_ , Саске. Я бы с удовольствием взглянул на всего тебя, — выдохнул отец, и Саске пришлось задержать дыхание от ужасного алкогольного смрада.

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

Внимание отца успешно переключилось на Итачи, который стоял в проходе в коридор, а за его спиной была мать. Она изогнула вверх брови, когда заметила странную близость между Фугаку и Саске. Когда она услышала звук разбившейся на кухне тарелки, то попросила Фугаку принести метлу, но похоже, Итачи дал то же поручение Саске, хотя это по-прежнему не объясняло, почему муж оказался почти вплотную к лицу мальчика.

Итачи в мгновение ока очутился рядом и поднял дрожащего мальчика на руки, метнул в отца триумфальную ухмылку, гладя Саске по спине.

— Меня тебе недостаточно? — проговорил Итачи шёпотом, чтобы мать не услышала. Саске зарылся лицом в его шею, и его дрожь медленно утихала по мере того, как он вдыхал успокаивающий запах Итачи.

Помрачневший, Фугаку встал, переводя стремительный взгляд с Итачи на Микото, и его руки по бокам сжались в кулаки.

— Я всё равно его получу, Итачи, — беззвучно прошипел он, прежде чем пройти к Микото и схватить её за руку. Та предприняла последнюю попытку что-то понять, растерянно посмотрев на сыновей, а потом её увели с места действия в коридоре.

Итачи выдохнул неосознанно задержанный воздух и дал себе секунду, чтобы немного поуспокоиться, однако до сих пор откровенно напуганный мальчик продолжал жаться к его груди. Саске тихонько захныкал, цепляясь за рубашку Итачи, отчего брови старшего нахмурились.

— Тшшш, — прошептал Итачи. — Всё в порядке. Отец тебя не обидит.

Он пробежался пальцами через вороные лучики на голове Саске в попытке успокоить бедного ребёнка. С секунду они не двигались с места, а потом Итачи двинулся в сторону лестницы, не переставая нежно проводить по мягким волосам Саске. Воронёнок чуть-чуть улыбнулся, почти что убаюканный нежными, успокаивающими действиями брата.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Итачи закрыл за ними дверь на замок, а потом лёг на кровать. Он прижимал Саске к сердцу, с улыбкой наблюдая за его сонным личиком.

— Что Тоу-сан имел в виду?.. — спросил Саске немного тягучим от усталости голосом, борясь с зевотой.

Итачи глубоко вздохнул и вновь принялся ласкать Саске, и уголок его губ тронула лёгкая улыбка, когда воронёнок отозвался на его ласку довольным вздохом.

— Мне бы не хотелось об этом сейчас говорить, Саске, — сказал он. — Скажем так, Тоу-сан очень болен.

Саске поднял на него взгляд с выражением как любопытства, так и некоторой озабоченности, хотя его глаза так и оставались немного осоловелыми.

— Болен… То есть… простудился? А он поправится? — спросил Саске. Итачи вздохнул ещё раз, ломая голову над поиском правдоподобного ответа.

— Болен не в этом смысле, Отото. И нет, я не думаю, что он поправится.

Саске выглядел непонимающим и растерянным, но решил просто принять объяснение Итачи; к тому же, ему так хорошо было просто ластиться к груди Аники.

— Ну, надеюсь, ему станет лучше, — промурлыкал маленький мальчик в ткань рубашки своего старшего брата, сражаясь с очередным зевком.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Итачи, притягивая Саске ближе.

***  
Итачи решил дать Саске немного вздремнуть, чтобы позже разбудить и узнать, хочет ли он ещё посмотреть фильм. Саске от души зевнул, и Итачи ничего не смог поделать с мыслью о том, что его братик — воплощение абсолютной восхитительности.

— Нет, Нии-сан. Я такой сонный, — промямлил Саске. Итачи тихонько и коротко рассмеялся, пробегаясь пальцами сквозь его волосы.

— Это заметно, Отото. Хочешь сегодня поспать здесь?

Саске мгновенно ободрился и широко улыбнулся старшему брату, а все признаки сонливости как рукой сняло.

— Спасибо, Итачи-Нии!

Подавив желание закатить глаза, Итачи улыбнулся и поцеловал братишку в лоб.

— Что ж, тогда давай готовиться ко сну.

С лёгким кивком Саске сполз со своего Аники и пересёк комнату, дойдя до двери. Он ненадолго застрял с замком, тихо ругая себя за неспособность его открыть. Ухмыльнувшись, Итачи подобрался к нему со спины, в мгновение ока отпирая дверь, к большому облегчению Саске. Одарив Аники быстрой благодарной улыбкой, Саске распахнул дверь и капельными шажочками потопал в ванную.

Итачи позволил своей улыбке ослабнуть, вспоминая недавние события. Он был неописуемо рад тому, что они с матерью решили узнать причину задержки, в то время как отец начал терять терпение, и это было совершено очевидно. Итачи понадеялся, что, пожертвовав собой, он убережёт своего маленького брата от похожей участи, но как оказалось, он больше не мог насытить похоть своего отца.

Возможно, он уже слишком вырос.

Итачи тряхнул головой, рассеивая все негативные мысли, и выскользнул из комнаты, чтобы присоединиться к Саске в ванной. К моменту его прихода у Саске уже был полный рот зубной пасты. Итачи тихонько рассмеялся над этим забавным зрелищем и тоже принялся чистить зубы.

Он просто не мог позвонить своему отцу уничтожить этого ясноглазого, невинного, полного жизни ребёнка, которого уничтожили когда-то в нём  самом. Он бы с радостью отдал собственную жизнь, если бы это гарантировало счастье для Саске.

***  
Как только мальчики переоделись и приготовились ко сну, они переплелись друг с дружкой под стёганым одеялом на кровати Итачи, готовые поддаться мирному сну.

— Нии-сан? — полусознательно промурлыкал Саске, ластясь поближе к тёплому телу рядом с собой.

— Хм?

Мальчик взял секундную паузу, судя по всему, старательно подбирая слова.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, очаровательно улыбаясь и прижимаясь к Итачи как можно ближе.

Итачи на мгновение застыл, переполненный эмоциями. Его сердце разбухло, и он ещё ближе притянул воронёнка в свои объятия, улыбаясь так широко, как не улыбался уже давно. Словами было не описать, как _сильно_ он любил этого маленького мальчика.

— И я тебя люблю, маленький брат.

_Больше всего на свете._


	2. Наконец-то уличён

Впервые за много дней Итачи спал так хорошо, а всё благодаря маленькому мальчику, свернувшемуся у него под боком. Ровное, нежное дыхание Саске помогло убаюкать его, введя в безмятежную дрёму без сновидений.

Когда наступило утро и пронзительный звон будильника Итачи разнёсся по комнате, оба мальчика проснулись. Сам Итачи был ранней пташкой, чего совершенно нельзя было сказать о Саске. Вышеупомянутый маленький мальчик сейчас бубнил что-то вроде "ещё пять минуточек", однако его слова практически потонули в ткани ночной рубашки Итачи, в которую он вжимался лицом. Итачи улыбнулся и провёл носом по лбу Саске, прежде чем оставить на нём нежный поцелуй.

— Просыпайся, соня, — прошептал он. Ну почему его братик был таким милым?

Саске загундел и крепче вцепился своему аники в рубашку. Итачи решил, что ещё пять минут действительно никому не повредят, а Саске был таким восхитительным, когда спал, что Итачи ужасно жаль было его тревожить.

Спустя несколько минут Саске начал открывать глаза (но только наполовину) и всматриваться в своего аники. Он выглядел дезориентированным и даже раздражённым, но именно в той восхитительной манере, которая может получиться только у ребёнка.

— Не люблю утро, — пробормотал он. — Аники такой тёплый... не хочу вставать.

Итачи едва слышно рассмеялся над тем, каким потрясающим был его хмурый маленький Отото.

— Но у нас школа, маленький брат, и Каа-сан или Тоу-сан скоро придут нас будить, если мы сами не встанем.

При упоминании их отца в Саске резко поубавилось былой сонной неги.

— Ладно, Аники, — сказал он, сражаясь с зевотой.

Саске не без сожаления выбрался из тёплых объятий брата и вытянул свои миниатюрные ножки к полу. После некоторой заминки он встал и удалился из комнаты Итачи, чтобы сходить в собственную комнату за одеждой. Итачи тоже встал и подошёл к своему комоду, чтобы достать повседневную одежду. Недолго думая, он выбрал чёрную футболку и чёрные джинсы. Итачи не видел смысла добавить цвета в свой гардероб, да и о моде особенно не заботился.

Итачи чуть улыбнулся. Сегодняшнее утро было одним из тех редких случаев, когда он просыпался в приятном расположении духа, без страха перед наступлением дня. Пожалуй, за это ему стоило благодарить малыша Саске.

Как только старший стащил через голову свою ночную рубашку, он почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Он обернулся лицом к двери и увидел отца, который привалился к косяку и рассматривал его голодным, похотливым взглядом.

— Сегодня я жду тебя домой пораньше, Итачи, — сказал Фугаку с этой проклятой извращённой усмешкой во всё лицо. Юный ворон внутренне сжался, но сохранил бесстрастное выражение.

— Да, Тоу-сан.

И на этом отец ушёл, забирая хорошее настроение Итачи с собой.

 

* * *

   
Итачи всегла уходил в школу раньше Саске, что служило причиной беспокойства старшего ворона. Несмотря на то, что Фугаку с Саске оставались наедине буквально на двадцать минут, прежде чем отец уходил на работу, это не умаляло тревоги. Итачи старался об этом не думать, даря братику прощальные объятия.

— Веди себя хорошо сегодня в школе, Отото, — сказал Итачи.

Саске кивнул и пообещал так и сделать, как и положено хорошему мальчику.

Итачи улыбнулся и провёл по волосам ребёнка, оставляя быстрый поцелуй на его лбу, прежде чем уйти, молясь, чтобы за время его короткого отсутствия с братишкой ничего не случилось.

 

* * *

  
— На кровать.

Итачи сделал, что велено, без малейших возражений. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы артачиться, когда под угрозой стояла невинность Саске. Отец забрался на кровать, нависнув над ним, и принялся покрывать открытые участки его кожи покусываниями и серьёзными укусами, к немалому испугу Итачи. Он теперь не мог прятать следы от вопросительных глаз матери.

— Раздевайся, Итачи.

И снова Итачи сделал то, что ему велели. Сняв одежду, он опустился на кровать, выглядя абсолютно безжизненным, пока отец вновь забрался сверху на хрупкого предподростка.

Этим вечером Фугаку не тратил времени на подготовку, явно всё ещё злясь из-за вчерашнего. Итачи не смог сдержать негромкого всхлипа, вырвавшегося из его горла в момент грубого вторжения в его тело. Даже с подготовкой всегда было больно, а без неё — просто невыносимо.

Фугаку ощерился ему в лицо.

— Что, _больно_? — прошептал он Итачи в ухо. Итачи стиснул зубы и попытался усилием воли прогнать выступившие на глазах слезинки.

— Больной ублюдок, — сумел прошипеть он сквозь завесу боли.

Отец отвесил ему такую сильную пощёчину, от которой останется синяк, а потом сгрёб в охапку его волосы и припал своим ртом к противящемуся рту поменьше. На краткий миг Итачи был готов вытошнить поступающую к горлу желчь прямо в гнусный рот отца, как только ощутил своим языком его мерзкий язык, но невзирая на лёгкое удовлетворение, которое можно было бы получить от этого действия, наказание за него будет куда суровее и затронет Саске. Толчки отца казались нескончаемыми, и Итачи казалось, будто его раздирает надвое. Он стал задаваться вопросом, когда случится так, что его тело пересечёт свой болевой порог и просто откажет.

 

Но возможно, Бог всё же существует.

 

— Фугаку.

Его бёдра замерли. Старший Учиха медленно повернул голову к двери, только чтобы увидеть стоящую там жену, у которой был такой вид, словно её вот-вот стошнит. В лице — ни кровинки.

— Убрал свои поганые руки от моего сына! — пронзительно закричала она, ураганом врываясь в комнату и отшвыривая Фугаку от его несчастной жертвы. Даже имея над женой превосходство в физической силе, Фугаку был слишком шокирован, чтобы оказать малейшее сопротивление.

Она привлекла сломленного мальчика в свои руки, крепко обнимая, как совсем маленького.

— Мамочка здесь. Мне так жаль, мне так жаль, малыш. Мамочка рядом, — шептала она, выводя успокаивающие круги на его спине.

И как если бы раскрылись шлюзы — по лицу Итачи заструились слёзы, чтобы никогда уже не прекратиться. Он обнимал мать так крепко, как только мог. И Микото тоже заплакала. Она винила себя.

 

Фугаку напоминал оленя, выхваченного светом фар.

— Д-дорогая, всё не то, чем кажет-...

— Завали ебало, Фугаку, — зашипела Микото. Редко услышишь, чтобы такая мягкая по натуре женщина так ругалась, но она была в ярости, омерзении, _ужасе_. Микото дотянулась до кармана и вытащила свой мобильный, быстро набирая полицию. Фугаку навострился и был готов к попытке выхватить у жены телефон, но что-то в брошенном ему пристальном взгляде Итачи удержало его на месте.

Он готов был поклясться, что глаза сына от ярости полыхнули красным.

 

* * *

 

Итачи скукожился на диване, завёрнутый по плечи в одеяло. Его до сих пор немного трясло, но плакать он недавно перестал.

Отца арестовали, и офицеры полиции общались с Итачи, казалось, много часов. Все они бросали на него сочувствующие взгляды. Все они _жалели_ его, и это злило Итачи как ничто иное. Ему не нужна была их чёртова жалость — он был сильнее этого. Но увы, офицеры видели перед собой лишь очень сломленного, очень травмированного двенадцатилетнего мальчика.

В конце концов полицейские уехали и Микото осталась одна с оболочкой своего сына.

— Итачи... — мягко начала она, присаживаясь на двухместный диванчик напротив него.

Он бросил на неё взгляд, его глаза казались стеклянными и безжизненными.

— Как давно? — надтреснутым голосом спросила она.

С мгновение он продолжал на неё смотреть, явно пытаясь сформулировать корректный ответ.

— Пять лет, — прошептал он в следующий миг, голос его сел от рыданий.

Микото вновь застопорилась, закрывая руками голову.

— Мне ужасно, ужасно жаль, 'Тачи. Мой малыш, мой бедный малыш! — женщина была в истерике, её плечи вздрагивали, дыхание выходило урывками. Она не могла успокоиться ещё несколько секунд, а Итачи ничего не мог, кроме как таращиться в пол под ногами. Он чувствовал абсолютное онемение. В конце концов Микото смогла взять себя в руки и переместилась на диван, чтобы сесть рядом с сыном.

— Можно тебя обнять? — прошептала она.

На миг он засомневался, кому из них это нужно больше, но всё же слегка кивнул.

Она улыбнулась слабой, ломаной улыбкой и притянула предподростка к себе на колени, принимаясь ласково пропускать между пальцев его волосы. Итачи вдохнул её парфюм с ароматом вишнёвого цвета. Он пахнул сладко; он пахнул _безопасностью_. Некоторое время они сидели в молчании, комфортном для обоих.

Наконец, Микото нарушила тишину:  
— Мне скоро надо забрать Саске из гостей у его друга... не хочешь проехаться? — спросила она. Он кивнул на груди у матери. В этот момент он по-настоящему не чувствовал себя одиноким.

 

* * *

  
— Нии-сан! — вскричал Саске, закарабкиваясь в машину. Итачи тоже решил сесть на заднем сиденье маленького автомобиля. Ему хотелось побыть рядом со своим младшим братиком. Саске распластался на Итачи и обнял его изо всех сил. Итачи слегка поморщился от прострелившей спину боли, но хорошо это скрыл.

— Я соскучился, 'Ники! — сказал Саске ему в рубашку.

Итачи выдавил слабую улыбку и несмелое “и я по тебе” в ответ.

Микото коротко бросила грустную улыбку двум своим сыновьям. У неё не было ни единой идеи о том, как сообщить Саске новость об отъезде его отца.

Саске разъединил (хотя и не без некоторого подталкивания со стороны Итачи) объятия, с тем чтобы сесть на собственное кресло и пристегнуться, пока мать выруливает на дорогу. Он заглянул в переднюю часть салона, и по лицу пробежало непонимание, когда он заметил отсутствие отца.

— А где Тоу-сан?

Микото открыла было рот для ответа, но Итачи её опередил:  
— Помнишь, как я тебе сказал, что отец очень болен?

Саске кивнул головой.

— Ну, его не будет некоторое время, пока ему не станет лучше.

Бровки Саске нахмурились от растерянности, но он кивнул ещё раз.

— Ладно... надеюсь, он скоро поправится.

Итачи угукнул в ответ и обнял Саске рукой, привлекая ближе.

Микото наблюдала за ними в зеркало заднего вида.

Она была несказанно благодарна Итачи за такое короткое и простое объяснение, потому как просто не представляла, что сама ответила бы Саске. Бесспорно, мальчик будет скучать по отцу, но всё на что она надеялась, так это что Фугаку не успел наложить свои грязные руки и на него тоже. Её хватка на руле усилилась.

_Пять лет._

Во имя всего святого, как она могла быть так слепа? Это правда, что она проводила большую часть дня на работе, но ей просто не верилось, что всё это продлилось так долго, не вызывав у неё никаких подозрений. Но если подумать, то как раз около пяти лет назад она заметила, что детская жизнерадостность Итачи начала тускнеть. Он всегда много улыбался и смеялся, но в один момент вдруг перестал. Как и всякую хорошую мать её это встревожило, однако она просто списала это на его взросление.

Какой же сказочной идиоткой она себя чувствовала.

Микото восславляла всех существующих божеств за то, что сегодня решила не заворачивать в магазин за покупками, а сразу поехать домой. Её бедный, бедный малыш... Это всё её вина. Она должна была заметить, что что-то ужасно не так, когда её мальчик постоянно жаловался на боли в спине и его часто рвало. Она должна была понять, что его страх перед старшим мужчиной далёк от нормы. Микото даже представить себе не могла, каково это: жить под одной крышей с собственным насильником.

_Я облажалась перед ним как мать._

Леди-ворон слегка потрясла головой, чтобы очистить ум от самоненавистнических мыслей.

— Ну что, Саске? — сказала она своим самым бодрым голосом.

— А?

— Как тебе Наруто?

Саске насупился.

— Ну, Кушина-сан и Минато-сан очень хорошие, но Наруто просто добе.

— Саске! — попеняла ему Микото, хотя в голосе подскочила смешинка. — Нехорошо так говорить о своём друге.

Саске надулся и скрестил на груди руки.

— Подумаешь.

Итачи издал лёгкий смешок и тыкнул Саске в лоб свободной рукой.

— Каа-сан права, ты же знаешь.

Саске лишь надулся пуще прежнего, чем только повеселил Итачи с Микото.

 

* * *

  
Поездка до дома заняла совсем немного времени, однако Саске уже клевал носом.

— Можешь отнести его наверх и уложить? — шепнула Микото старшему сыну. Итачи кивнул и взял Саске на руки, как невесту. Саске зевнул, его веки всё слипались.

— Ники? — тихонько прошептал Саске, как только они оказались в доме.

— Да?

— Можно опять поспать с тобой?

Итачи мягко улыбнулся.

— Конечно.

Он услышал, как Саске довольно вздохнул, и почувствовал, как мальчик жмётся к нему ближе.

Оказавшись в комнате, Итачи с нежностью уложил Саске и укутал в одеяла. В обычном случае он бы напомнил Саске сперва почистить зубы, но бедный малыш уже практически заснул.

— Я скоро, Отото, — прошептал Итачи, оставляя нежный поцелуй на виске братика. Саске тихонько угукнул и зарылся в кокон одеял. Итачи осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, стараясь не шуметь, и спустился по лестнице на первый этаж.

— Мама? — мягко позвал он, войдя в гостиную.

— Я на кухне! Ты голоден? — поинтересовалась Микото.

— Нет, — ответил Итачи, чуть помотав головой, когда вошёл в кухню. — Я просто зашёл пожелать доброй ночи и сказать, что Саске сегодня поспит у меня.

 

На мгновение Итачи замер, явно о чём-то напряжённо раздумывая.

— Спасибо тебе.

 

Микото растерянно моргнула.  
— За что, милый?

Итачи сглотнул и чуть заметно шаркнул ногой.

— Что ты пришла домой, когда пришла.

Лицо Микото накрыла лёгкая тень.

— Итачи, я должна была прекратить это раньше. Не знаю, за что ты меня благодаришь.

 _Я провалилась перед тобой в роли матери,_ мысленно добавила она.

Итачи покачал головой, и длинные вороные волосы в свободном хвосте слегка всколыхнулись.

— Не вини себя, мама. Ты не могла знать, на что способен этот человек.

Микото нахмурилась, но сделала шаг в сторону Итачи и притянула его в быстрое объятие.

— Поговорим ещё завтра, хорошо? — сказала она. — Точно уверен, что не хочешь кушать? Ты ведь не ужинал.

Итачи качнул головой, и мать его отпустила. — Доброй ночи, Каа-сан.

— Доброй ночи, Итачи. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, — ответил юный ворон, покидая кухню.

 

* * *

  
_— Хватит упираться, Итачи, а то будет больнее._

_Тяжеловесная фигура мужчины нависла над крошечным воронёнком. Итачи пытался пошевелить руками, ногами, хоть чем-нибудь, но его крепко удерживали._

_— Пожалуйста, папа, — взмолил детский голосок Итачи. — Остановись! Мне страшно. — Глаза были переполнены пока ещё непролитыми слезами, и мальчик весь дрожал. Фугаку улыбнулся, его рот растянулся в нездоровую ухмылку, и он принялся играться с волосами Итачи. Он нагнулся вниз, пока не задел дыханием ушко своего маленького сына._

_— Хорошо._

 

  
Итачи вздрогнул и проснулся. Он заполошно дышал, был весь в поту и на грани панической атаки.

 _Я не хочу помнить_ , подумал он, борясь со слезами, готовыми брызнуть из глаз. Он обхватил голову руками. И чувствовал в ней неритмичную пульсацию.

— Ммм... 'Ники?

Итачи совсем забыл, что сегодня Саске спит в его постели, но был безмерно благодарен за такое утешение.

— Прости, что разбудил, Саске, — прошептал он, привлекая мальчика ближе к себе. Саске зевнул и укутился у брата на груди.

— Что случилось?

— Просто плохой сон, Отото. Не о чем волноваться. Засыпай.

Саске кивнул головой и стал погружаться обратно в дрёму, а его нежное, равномерное дыхание постепенно убаюкало и Итачи.

 

* * *

  
На следующий день Итачи не пошёл в школу, а Микото взяла отгул. Саске тоже попытался выканючить себе выходной, но непреклонного "иди в школу, Отото" и поцелуя в лоб от Итачи хватило, чтобы маленький мальчик послушался. Как только Саске ушёл, двое Учих сели в гостиной, чтобы обсудить планы на ближайшее будущее.

— Что ты скажешь насчёт психотерапии, родной?

Итачи казался задумчивым.  
— Думаю, это не повредит.

Микото послала ему болезненную улыбку.  
— Скоро нам предстоит выступить в суде, — сказала она.

Итачи скривился. Он бы предпочёл не распинаться перед кучей незнакомцев о том, что с ним вытворял отец.

— Я так и понял.

С минуту оба молчали, Микото теребила краешек своего платья, а Итачи сосредоточенно глядел в пол. Вне всяких сомнений, будет непросто, но всё это определённо к лучшему.

— Ты меня ненавидишь? — спросила Микото.

Итачи в непонимании мигнул несколько раз в попытке усвоить только что сказанное матерью.

— Нет, конечно же нет. С какой стати мне тебя ненавидеть? — поинтересовался он, склонив голову набок.

Микото тяжко вздохнула, поднесла большой палец к губам и слегка пожевала ноготь. Дурная привычка, одна из самых отвратительных для Фугаку, но всё равно успокаивающая для неё.

— Я... я обязана была это остановить. С тобой не должно было этого... не должно-... — она замолчала в тот момент, когда у неё надломился голос. Через некоторое время она смогла овладеть собой и продолжить: — Я чувствую, что часть ответственности лежит и на мне, — шёпотом проговорила она, понурив глаза.

Итачи помотал головой.

— Ты никак не отвечаешь за действия этого человека.

Микото по-новой принялась жевать ноготь, когда между ними опять возникла тишина.

— Почему ты никому не рассказывал? — спросила она.

Итачи тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я правда хотел, но... он угрожал Саске.

Глаза Микото расширились, и она ждала, когда он продолжит.

— Он сказал, если я не продолжу... удовлетворять его потребности, он переключится на кого-то ещё. Этим кем-то был мой маленький брат, — Итачи сжал руки в кулаки, прежде чем продолжить: — Ещё он сказал, что если я хоть попытаюсь кому-нибудь рассказать, никто не поверит, что великий Учиха Фугаку способен на что-то такое нездоровое, какое он делал со мной. Он сказал, что меня засмеют и назовут сумасшедшим, и что если я не буду держать язык за зубами, он изобьёт меня в кровавую кашу, а потом... возьмёт Саске у меня на глазах.

Голос Итачи почти не содержал эмоций, однако выглядел он так, будто от картинки в мозгу его вот-вот стошнит. Так же как и Микото.

— Я... я поверить не могу, что вышла замуж... за это.

— Он был отличным лжецом.

На миг лицо юного ворона исказилось, и он схватился за живот.

— И-извини меня, — задушенно бросил он, срываясь в ванную. Едва подлетев к унитазу, он скорчился в приступе рвоты, но в желудке было абсолютно пусто, не считая желудочного сока, так что легче совсем не стало. В скором времени Микото появилась позади сына, чтобы придержать его чёлку от лица, пока его желудок продолжал сокращаться. Она водила по его спине так успокаивающе, как только могла, пережидая его приступ.

Мантра _это всё моя вина, это всё моя вина, о_ Господи _, это всё моя вина_ без конца прокручивалась у неё в голове.


	3. Вопросы

— Нии-сан, а Тоу-сан скоро вернётся домой? — спросил Саске с набитым хлопьями ртом. Итачи на секунду застыл, но вскоре продолжил насыпать хлопья в собственную тарелку.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

На сей раз Саске, как ни странно, прожевал и проглотил еду, прежде чем заговорить:  
— Ну, его нет уже почти год, Аники, а вы с Каа-сан _до сих пор_ мне ничего не рассказали, — сказал он, надувшись. Итачи вздохнул и сел за стол рядом с братишкой.

— Как я тебе уже говорил, он... просто заболел, вот и всё. Не о чем волноваться.

Саске надулся пуще прежнего и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Нии-сан! От этого не легче. Я волнуюсь за папу!

Итачи глубже вздохнул и принялся за свой завтрак. С мгновение задумчиво пожевал первую ложку, прежде чем повернуться лицом к насупившемуся воронёнку.  
— Мне не особенно хочется говорить об этом, Отото. Прости.

Саске уронил руки по швам и раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Ты такой бука, Нии-сан! — скуксился он.

Итачи вздохнул ещё раз и продолжил завтракать. Саске метнул свой самый грозный зырк в старшего брата и гневно надул щёки.

— Хватит обращаться со мной как с маленьким, — проворчал он.

— Я не пытаюсь обращаться с тобой, как с маленьким.

— Ну и ладно, — Саске загреб остатки хлопьев себе в рот и отнёс тарелку в раковину.

Он просто терпеть не мог, когда его Нии-сан так делал! Вёл себя с ним, как с маленьким ребёнком, которым Саске не был. Ему уже восемь, в конце-то концов. Он практически большой!

— Саске...

Саске даже негромко икнул. Ну почему Итачи вечно к нему так подкрадывался?

Старший ворон присел на корточки и повернул Саске к себе лицом. Убрал чёлку со лба мальчика и мягко улыбнулся своему маленькому брату.

— Ты злишься на меня?

Саске скрестил ручки на груди, над его лицом брала верх детская хмурость.

— Да.

Итачи вздохнул и притянул меньшего воронёнка в объятия.

— Всё, что я когда-либо делал, было ради твоей защиты, Саске, потому что я тебя люблю и не хочу видеть, что тебе плохо. Даже если это означает не говорить тебе некоторых вещей, — сказал он, водя по спине воронёнка.

Лицо Саске смягчилось, и он прильнул в объятия старшего брата. Он никогда не мог по-настоящему на него сердиться.

— Всё нормально, Аники, просто мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты рассказывал мне такие вещи. Я уже большой мальчик!

Итачи отпустил мягкий смешок.  
— Да, и ты вырастешь очень умным мальчиком, Саске.

Саске просиял и крепче обнял своего старшего брата. Каждый раз, когда мальчик оказывался так близко к своему Аники, в глубине живота у него возникало какое-то лёгкое и трепетное ощущение, которое только усиливалось в тех случаях, когда старший брат говорил ему что-то приятное, а это было не редкостью. Итачи разъединил объятия и легонько поцеловал Саске в лоб. Малютка-воронёнок слегка порозовел от этого маленького проявления любви, и трепещущее чувство у него в животе усилилось десятикратно. Он решил позже расспросить маму об этом странном ощущении.

— Итак, чем хочешь заняться сегодня, Отото?

Сегодня была суббота — рабочий день для Микото — так что мальчикам нужно было самим найти себе развлечение.

У Саске до сих пор оставался некоторый румянец, что заставил Итачи с любопытством присмотреться к братику.  
— Хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты немного покраснел.

Крошка-ворон энергично покивал головой.  
— Ага! Я в порядке, Аники, — ответил он, про себя желая, чтобы румянец исчез. — Можно мы сходим в парк или ещё куда? Пожаааалуйста?

Итачи встал во весь рост и ласково похлопал Саске по макушке.  
— Конечно, звучит замечательно.

Саске расплылся в широченной улыбке и помчался собираться. Итачи улыбнулся воронёнку вслед и схватил со стола свою использованную тарелку. Нужно поскорее вымыть за ними посуду.

Через несколько минут с лестницы можно было услышать топот маленьких ног, и совсем скоро появился Саске, полностью переодетый в повседневную одежду, представленную белыми шортами-карго и синей футболкой с высоким горлом. Мальчик улыбнулся своему старшему брату.

— Я готов!

Мягко улыбаясь, Итачи вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и взял мальчика за руку. Трепетание в животе Саске возобновилось от ощущения руки Аники на своей собственной, однако он всеми силами постарался это игнорировать. Вскоре они покинули дом, который Итачи запер за ними, и прогулочным шагом направились по улице к соседнему парку.

Ходьбы было всего пять минут, но Саске удалось сделать это время интересным благодаря болтовне о "раздражающих розововолосых девчонках с большущими лбами и бестолковых блондинистых Добе". Как только они пришли в парк, Саске потащил старшего брата к игровой площадке с качелями. Итачи заметил, что для субботнего утра в парке было на удивление безлюдно, не считая пары-тройки ребятишек с родителями.

— Толкни меня, 'Ники!

Итачи хмыкнул и встал позади своего маленького брата. Он слегка подтолкнул его, упиваясь каждым коротким хихиканьем, которого удавалось добиться от братика.

Через какое-то время Саске наскучили монотонные взлёты и падения, и он побежал играть на горках, а Итачи остался предоставлен самому себе. Он внимательно следил за братиком, но сам решил пройтись до лавочки и расслабиться.

Наблюдая за крошечным воронёнком, что носился вокруг с неиссякаемой энергией, мыслями Итачи возвращался к тому времени, когда сам был в возрасте Саске. Старший ворон был таким разительно иным в свои восемь лет — и всё благодаря собственному отцу. Лицо Итачи потемнело, когда он обратился к самым презираемым эпизодам своей памяти.

 

_— Хорошо провёл день в школе?_

_— Да, отец._

_— Что ж, твоя мать вернётся позже... не хочешь до этого времени поиграть в игру?_

_Итачи взглянул на отца снизу вверх своими огромными и любопытными детскими глазами._

_— Думаю, будет весело, — ответил он тихим и уважительным тоном._

_Фугаку улыбнулся и повёл мальчика вверх по лестнице, в их с Микото комнату. Вся его приветливость испарилась, как только они вошли внутрь, и он грубо толкнул маленького мальчика в сторону кровати в центре комнаты, отчего ребёнок негромко взвизгнул. Старший Учиха захлопнул за ними дверь и запер на замок, что заставило Итачи странно на него посмотреть._

_Итачи был совершенно сбит с толку из-за того, что отец внезапно перестал быть таким добрым, каким был ещё несколько секунд назад. Фугаку коротко осклабился и двинулся в сторону Итачи. Он грубо толкнул сына на широкую кровать и заполз на него сверху._

_— Т-тоу-сан? Что ты-..._

_Крошечный воронёнок был прерван губами отца, обрушившимися на его собственные, и рукой, торопливо расправлявшейся с застёжкой его брючек. Итачи всеми силами старался вывернуться из хватки отца, но его удерживала рука, что была намного крупнее его собственной._

_— Хватит сопротивляться, Итачи, иначе будет только больнее._

 

Итачи задыхался и хватался за грудь. Он уже начал привыкать к частым паническим атакам, вот только легче от этого не становилось. Он стиснул зубы и постарался успокоить дыхание. Из всех раз, когда отец к нему прикасался, вспоминать о первом было больнее всего и приступы были наиболее серьёзными. До сих пор было трудно уложить в голове мгновенное уничтожение своего слепого детского доверия.

Ему было всего _семь._

— Аники! — звук тоненького голоса, зовущего его, вырвал Итачи из задумчивости. Малыш Саске летел к нему с улыбкой до ушей. — Я... это... проголодался, — запыхавшись, проговорил он, как только подбежал к старшему брату. Итачи ухмыльнулся и игриво потрепал мальчишку по волосам.

— Мы ведь совсем недавно позавтракали, Отото, — хмыкнул он. Саске надулся.

— Но я опять голоден, Нии-сан!

Итачи улыбнулся ещё шире и поднялся с лавочки, попутно беря мальчика за ладошку.

— Тогда пойдём домой.

* * *

  
Когда они пришли домой и пообедали раменом быстрого приготовления, Саске настоял на том, чтобы вместе посмотреть телевизор. Как только они сели на диван, мальчик закарабкался и уселся к Аники на колени.

— Ты сегодня такой ласковый, Саске, — хмыкнул Итачи, вгоняя воронёнка в краску.

Саске сам не знал почему, но ему по-настоящему приятно было находиться так близко к своему старшему брату: спать с ним в одной кровати, забираться к нему на колени или просто проводить с ним время. Ему просто хотелось всегда быть со своим старшим братом, не важно как.

Саске устроился таким образом, чтобы спиной прислониться к Итачи спереди, и старший брат тотчас обвил младшенького своими тонкими руками. Итачи положил голову на левое плечо воронёнка, и тот довольно вздохнул. Да, вот так было идеально.

Саске взял пульт с края близстоящего столика и принялся листать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. В конце концов он остановил выбор на фильме, который обещал быть забавным (хотя, вероятно, с сомнительным возрастным рейтингом), и расслабился в руках своего Аники.

В скором времени Саске начал клевать носом, явно утомлённый за время на игровой площадке. Итачи позволил своему Отото уснуть на себе и с нежностью улыбался, пока дыхание его маленького братика стремительно углублялось и выравнивалось.

 _Какой же он очаровательный_ , про себя подумал старший.

Итачи до сих пор благодарил богов за то, что мать спасла его от грязных рук растлителя-отца. Спася его, она спасла и Саске. Никто жестоко не отнял у Саске его невинность, как это произошло с Итачи, и никогда не отнимет. При этой мысли улыбка Итачи стала шире.

Его маленький брат был в безопасности.

* * *

  
Микото появилась дома около шести вечера и с нежностью улыбнулась, завидев обоих своих сыновей спящими на диване. Саске оставался у Аники на коленях, а сам Итачи заснул прямо сидя, сцепив руки вокруг своего маленького братика. Телевизор ещё работал, так что Микото на цыпочках прошла в гостиную, чтобы выключить его. Он решила не будить сыновей, пока не приготовит ужин.

Прошедший год был не самым лёгким для всех. Пришлось как следует повертеться, чтобы удержать минувшее злоключение в тайне от Саске, поскольку тот был куда проницательнее большинства детей своего возраста, но в итоге они всё же справились. И тем не менее Микото понимала, что не получится хранить этот секрет вечно.

Зарабатывать достаточно денег для содержания дома стало сложнее с учётом того, что Фугаку сел в тюрьму и Микото осталась единственной кормилицей в семье. Она взяла ещё _больше_ рабочих часов и, по правде говоря, оставляла там последние силы.

Леди-ворон тихо вздохнула, подготавливая ингредиенты для ужина. Она знала, что всё стало лучше теперь, когда отмороженный ублюдок навсегда исчез из их жизней, но порой она невольно скучала по человеку, которого, как ей _казалось_ , она знала; по доброму, нежному, заботливому отцу своих сыновей, за которого она его принимала.

Ей становилось немного одиноко.

 

Микото так глубоко задумалась, что не заметила, как с лёгким топотком в кухню зашёл Саске.

— Каа-сан? — пробормотал он, протирая сонные глазки.

Микото слегка подпрыгнула, но повернулась лицом к заспанному воронёнку.

— Да, родной? — отозвалась она так счастливо, как только могла. Её счастье прозвучало фальшиво и вымученно для собственных ушей, хотя её сын, кажется, ничего не заметил.

Саске, казалось, о чём-то напряжённо размышлял, хмуря при этом брови и легонько пыхтя. Он протопал ближе к матери и потянул её за рукав рубашки.

— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал он как бы между прочим. Микото чуть качнула головой, потом опустилась на колени, чтобы оказаться одного роста с мальчиком.

— Можешь спрашивать о чём угодно, дорогой, — сказала она.

Саске вновь запыхтел.  
— Ну... у меня в животе иногда бывает такое странное чувство! Как будто внутри бабочки, — пожаловался маленький мальчик. — Это очень странно, Каа-сан!

Микото почти запищала. Разве мог его малыш быть ещё милее?

— Это случается, когда ты рядом с определённым человеком? — спросила она, тихонько посмеиваясь и про себя гадая, кто из девочек или мальчиков мог ему приглянуться. _Он такой восхитительный._

Саске энергично закивал головой.  
— Да! И оно становится только сильнее, когда этот человек добр ко мне или обнимает меня. Почему так, Каа-сан?

Микото ласково похлопала воронёнка по голове.  
— Я думаю, ты влюбился, Саске.

Маленький ворон лишь больше растерялся.  
— Влю...бился? Как это?

Микото вновь захихикала.  
— Ну... это означает, что тебе кто-то очень сильно нравится. Ты получше это поймёшь, когда подрастёшь.

Саске по-прежнему выглядел совершенно растерянным, а потом начал дуться по-новой и скрестил на груди руки.

— Вы с 'Тачи-нии-саном вечно от меня что-то скрываете, — проворчал он.

Микото слегка склонила голову набок из-за неожиданной смены его настроения.

 _С чего вдруг так внезапно?_ — про себя поинтересовалась она.

  
— Милый, что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я не тупой, знаете ли! — вскричал Саске, ошеломив мать. — Я понятия не имею, где папа пропадал целый год, а ни один из вас ничего мне не рассказывает! — Саске прервался на мгновение, чтобы утереть глаза. В них чувствовались налитые слёзы, а плакать он не хотел. Это просто нечестно!

Микото пару раз растерянно моргнула.  
— А при чём здесь твой отец? — спросила она, решительно не понимая, с чего сын поднял эту тему.

Саске опять насупился.  
— Итачи мне не скажет, ты не скажешь... угх! — от досады от топнул ножкой и вихрем унёсся из кухни, оставляя за собой чрезвычайно растерянную Микото. Очень скоро после исчезновения Саске в кухне показался полусонный Итачи.

— Что случилось? Я услышал крики и проснулся, — невнятно проговорил он тяжёлым со сна голосом.

— Прости, родной, — сказала Микото, поднимаясь с колен и попутно отряхивая брючины. — Просто Саске расстроился ни с того ни с сего.

Итачи несколько оживился.  
— Что его расстроило?

Микото вздохнула и пробежалась рукой по своим волосам.  
— Он хочет знать, где отец.

— Снова это? Он сегодня меня уже спрашивал, — сказал Итачи. — Похоже что скоро нам придётся рассказать.

Микото метнулась сомневающимся взглядом к старшему сыну.  
— Но как, Бога ради, мы сообщим ему такое?! — воскликнула она. — Он ведь даже не поймёт! Он слишком маленький!

— Знаю. Но мы хотя бы должны ему сказать, что Тоу-сан не вернётся.

Микото рухнула за стол позади себя и пожевала ноготь большого пальца.

— Я не хочу разрушать его представления об отце. Это несправедливо, Итачи. Он не должен знать, что что-то не так, по крайней мере пока что.

— Он не идиот. Он и так знает, что что-то не так в том, как исчез его отец. Наши рукожопые оправдания не продержатся долго.

— Итачи! Следи за языком! И да, я сама прекрасно это понимаю. Просто... просто пойди узнай, что у него на уме, и дай мне спокойно заняться ужином! — прокричала она.

Итачи ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

 

Он поднялся вверх по лестнице и без всякого удивления обнаружил на своей кровати угрюмого младшего. Саске вообще редко навещал собственную комнату.

— Саске, можно с тобой поговорить?

Маленький мальчик метнул в него свой самый лучший зырк в надежде, что ему дадут спокойно себе дуться дальше, однако старшего брата едва ли впечатлили его гримасы.

— Отото, ты ведь совсем не страшен, когда смотришь на меня так. На самом деле это довольно мило, — хмыкнул он.

— Н-Нии-сан! — гневно залопотал Саске.

Итачи и не подумал поостеречься и неторопливой походкой выдвинулся вперёд с исключительным намерением щелкнуть по-детскому лбу своего братишки; и сделал это. В ответ получил негодующий возглас. Итачи ухмыльнулся, а его маленький брат схватился за пострадавший лоб.

— Ну ты вредина! — всхныкнул Саске. Он терпеть не мог, когда Итачи так делал.

Ухмылка старшего смягчилась до лёгкой улыбки, и он привлёк воронёнка в свои объятия. Итачи принялся гладить младшенького по волосам и ощутил, как Саске подаётся под прикосновения.

— Прости, Отото. Но я пришёл не просто тебя подоставать.

Саске глянул на него любопытными, хотя и скептическими обсидиановыми глазами.

— Тогда зачем?

Итачи со вздохом отпустил воронёнка и сел рядом с ним на постель.

— Я пришёл рассказать тебе, что случилось с Тоу-саном.


	4. Ответы

Саске выглядел, мягко говоря, удивлённым. Он, конечно, догадывался, что в конце концов его непрестанные упрашивания окупятся. Но при взгляде на лицо Аники он подумал, что возможно — только _возможно_ — ему лучше было бы не знать, где отец и вернётся ли он в ближайшее время.

Но в конечном итоге собственное любопытство всегда его губило.

— Расскажи мне, Аники.

Итачи глубоко вздохнул и спрятал голову в ладонях. Несколько секунд он молчал, очевидно, стараясь подобрать верные слова. Честное слово, что он должен был сказать восьмилетнему ребёнку?

 _Видишь ли, наш отец — осуждённый насильник-педофил, так что он,_ вероятно _, не вернётся. Прости за это._

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что Тоу-сан болен? — наконец прошептал Итачи, после ожидания, показавшегося воронёнку вечностью. Саске чуть кивнул, хотя вскоре сообразил, что Итачи не мог этого увидеть.

— Д-да.

Вздохнув, Итачи продолжил:

— Он... ты ведь знаешь, как мама и папа выражали... _любовь_ друг к другу, целовались и делали другие подобные вещи друг с другом и больше ни с кем?

— Ага.

Итачи вновь взял паузу. Он пытался взять дыхание под контроль и бороться с надвигающейся панической атакой, которая была обычным делом после продолжительных мыслей об отце. Эту закономерность выявил его психотерапевт вскоре после их вводного сеанса, когда подростка пришлось незамедлительно доставить в медпункт, потому что он, _чёрт возьми, не мог дышать._

— Видишь ли, Тоу-сан испытывал всё это... к другому человеку. К тому, к кому он не должен был такого испытывать, и это причиняло вред людям вокруг него, и поэтому ему пришлось... уйти, потому что ему нужно было вылечиться от этой... болезни.

Саске на минуту замер, стараясь обработать новую информацию. Кусочки паззла у него в голове медленно сложились в единую картину, и лицо его сникло.

— Значит... он не скоро вернётся?

Итачи убрал руки от лица и покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, младший брат, но Тоу-сан ушёл навсегда.

Лицо Саске ещё больше сникло и на большие ониксовые глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Н-но... я скучаю по нему, — совсем тихо проговорил мальчик, сражаясь со слезами, что грозили пролиться в любую секунду. Саске поднял свои пухленькие кулачки, чтобы утереть мокрые глаза.

Итачи изо всех сил выдавил из себя утешающую улыбку и привлёк воронёнка в объятия. У Саске начали вздрагивать плечи, он вцепился в ткань братовой рубашки, и из глаз вопреки его воле покатились слёзы. Ему было так _грустно_.

Он продолжал плакать ещё несколько минут, а Итачи одной рукой выводил успокаивающие круги у него на спине, другой игрался мягкими вороными колючками. Старший ворон рассеянно размышлял над тем, как столь непослушные волосы могли быть такими мягкими, но опять же, в Саске всё было мягким и невинным.

В конце концов слёзы у Саске закончились, но он по-прежнему оставался заключён в объятия брата. Просто было что-то очень _уютное_ в его старшем брате. То, как от него пахло, то, какими сильными были его руки вокруг крошечного тела Саске... в этом чувствовалась _безопасность_.

— ...рядом.

— Хм? Я ничего не разберу, если будешь зарываться лицом в мою рубашку, Отото.

Саске сместил голову, чтобы поглядеть снизу вверх на старшего брата. Глаза оставались покрасневшими и опухшими, но плакать он перестал ещё несколько минут назад.

— По крайней мере ты всегда будешь рядом, — повторил Саске немного надтреснутым после рыданий голосом.

Итачи тепло улыбнулся своему маленькому брату и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я никогда тебя не покину, Саске.

 

* * *

 

Ужин прошёл не лучшим образом.

Микото вышла из себя при виде Саске, который будто бы все глаза себе выплакал (а так и было), и начала ставить это в вину Итачи. Саске говорил ей, что нет, это "не вина Нии-сана" и что ему "просто стало очень грустно, потому что Тоу-сан никогда не вернётся"; это, разумеется, вызвало у Микото новую волну истерики.

— Что конкретно ты ему сказал, Итачи?! — шёпотом кричала она, оттащив старшего сына из зоны слышимости младшего.

Итачи свирепо зыркнул на мать.

— Я всего лишь сказал ему, что отец _любил_ — за неимением более _подходящего_ слова — кого-то, к кому не должен был иметь таких чувств, и ему пришлось уйти, потому что это делало его больным и требовало лечения. Ничего плохого я не сказал.

Микото отпустила гневный вздох.  
— Н-но я не хотела, чтоб ты говорил ему _хоть что-нибудь_ , не обсудив для начала со мной! Получается ложь за ложью, ложь за ложью! — голос леди-ворона стремительно набирал громкость, однако сейчас она была слишком расстроена, чтобы заботиться об этом. — Я так больше не могу, Итачи. Не могу больше сочинять на ходу! Что будет, когда Саске узнает правду, а?! Что тогда?

Итачи на несколько шагов отступил от матери. Откровенно говоря, в таком состоянии она становилась весьма устрашающей.

— Прости, мама, но он был серьёзно расстроен, и мне показалось, что мы обязаны донести до него как минимум то, что Тоу-сан ушёл навсегда. В любом случае с нашей стороны нечестно было так долго давать ему надежду, — Итачи с осторожностью подбирал слова. Он знал, что сейчас малейший промах в постановке речи — и мать заведётся ещё больше.

Микото несильно оттянула себя за волосы.  
— П-просто... — она прервалась, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких успокаивающих вздохов. — Спасибо что ты _деликатно_ донёс до него, что отец не вернётся. Полагаю, когда он станет постарше, нам придётся раскрыть ему правду, но... пока что пусть будет так. Спасибо тебе.

У Итачи мог и припадок случиться от скачков настроения этой женщины.

Он кивнул и вернулся в столовую. Его до сих пор немного потряхивало от внезапной вспышки материнского гнева, хотя к настоящему времени он начал уже к этому привыкать.

С тех самых пор, как Микото узнала о том, что Фугаку вытворял с Итачи, она стала проявлять гиперзащиту к своим сыновьям. Она даже подумывала обучать их на дому, но после месяца увещеваний от Итачи и Саске всё же решила, что они по-прежнему без проблем могли посещать общественную школу. Она была прямо как медведица-мать, только ещё хуже. Микото остро реагировала на всё, что касалось благополучия её малышей.

К _ажется, ей больше меня нужна психотерапия_ , подумал Итачи, занимая место рядом со своим маленьким братом.

— Каа-сан уже успокоилась? — шёпотом спросил Саске. Для него перепады настроения матери тоже не были в новинку, хотя по-прежнему немного пугали.

Итачи кивнул и взял свои палочки для еды.

— Всё в порядке, братик. Кушай, пока обед не остыл.

 

* * *

  
Воскресенье было днём сеансов у психотерапевта.

Не то чтобы Итачи _не нравилась_ психотерапия, просто ему не слишком нравилось говорить о тех вещах, из-за которых он эту терапию посещал.

Какаши был довольно приятным человеком и в день первого их сеанса даже не заставлял Итачи говорить. Он задавал ему простые вопросы по типу да/нет, на которые Итачи кивал или мотал головой в качестве ответа. С того дня их сеансы достигли прогресса, и уже в третью встречу Итачи давал вербальные ответы.

Именно на одном из недавних их сеансов, когда Какаши попытался поглубже копнуть тему насилия, у Итачи случилась самая серьёзная паническая атака, из-за которой он на пару часов загремел в больницу. У Микото из-за этого едва не случился сердечный приступ, и она почти что твёрдо решила больше не пускать сына на эти сеансы. Какаши в конечном итоге сумел убедить её, что психотерапия пойдёт Итачи на пользу, и в доброжелательной манере предложил ей самой походить к специалисту. Она... _вежливо_ отклонила это предложение.

 

— Итак, Итачи-кун, как дела дома? — спросил Какаши, как только они заняли кресла.

Итачи пожал плечами.

— Нормально. У матери до сих пор случаются перепады настроения, но думаю, мы уже научились не нагнетать обстановку, когда она злился.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Какаши. — Она не передумала по поводу терапии?

Итачи изогнул тонкую бровь.

— Мы с вами оба знаем её позицию.

Какаши снова кивнул.  
— Верно, и тем не менее я надеюсь, что она всё же передумает.

 

Остаток сеанса был занят непринуждённой болтовнёй о повседневной жизни Итачи, и вскоре их часовая встреча подошла к концу.

— Приятно было с тобой поговорить, Итачи-кун, — сказал Какаши, прищурив глаза. Он ласково похлопал юного подростка по плечу, и Итачи мягко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, Какаши-сан, — сказал ворон, толкая главную дверь маленького офиса Какаши. После Итачи добрался до машины матери, которая припарковалась напротив здания, открыл дверь и занял пассажирское сиденье.

— Как всё прошло сегодня, Итачи? — поинтересовалась Микото, как только сын сел в машину и пристегнулся.

— Нормально, — Итачи бросил взгляд на заднее сиденье и с удивлением обнаружил его пустым. — А где Саске?

— Гостит у Наруто. Заедем за ним.

Итачи кивнул и принялся возиться с радио.

 

* * *

 

— Нии-сан! — воскликнул Саске, закарабкиваясь на заднее сиденье. — Я соскучился!

Итачи нежно улыбнулся братишке в зеркало заднего вида.

— И я соскучился, Отото. Как дела у Наруто?

— Нормально, — начал Саске, натягивая на себя ремень безопасности. — Он полный Усуратонкачи, но у него классные видеоигры.

— Саске! Что я тебе говорила про грубые прозвища в адрес Наруто?! — воскликнула мать.

— Извини, Каа-сан, — пробубнил Саске с ухмылкой, закатывая глаза. Итачи покачал головой и чуть хмыкнул. Его младший братик был непростительно очаровательным.

— Так, мальчики, я собираюсь прикупить кое-чего. Вас подбросить до дома или тоже хотите съездить?

— Я немного устал, мама, так что можно мне остаться дома? — сказал Итачи.

Микото кивнула головой.

— А ты, Саске?

— Я хочу куда угодно, только с Нии-саном!

Микото закатила глаза и отпустила лёгкий смешок  
— Когда-нибудь ты задушишь своего старшего брата, Саске.

Саске надулся.

— Ничего страшного, Каа-сан; я не против проводить с ним время.

Микото повела плечами.  
— Просто смелее говори ему, если тебе нужно побыть одному. Уверена, он поймёт.

Саске ещё пуще надулся и конец поездки до дома пребывал в дурном расположении духа. Он ведь не надоест своему Нии-сану... верно?

Как только мать остановила машину на подъездной дорожке, Саске без секундного промедления распахнул дверь, спрыгнул с сиденья и полетел ко входной двери дома. Он терпеливо дождался брата с запасными ключами, и как только тот наконец-то отпер дверь, крошка-ворон ветром умчался по лестнице на второй этаж. На сей раз, однако, он не пошёл в комнату Аники, как это обычно бывало. Он отправился прямиком в собственную комнату и заперся в ней.

Там мальчик плюхнулся на кровать и скрестил руки на груди. Он ведь _не мог_ надоесть своему Нии-сану! Это было бы просто нечестно. Он просто не представлял, что будет делать, если придётся прекратить проводить время со старшим братом. От этой мысли заболело в груди, и это ощущение ему совсем не понравилось... но разве старший брат не сказал, что никогда его не покинет? Но ведь Тоу-сан ушёл, так что помешает Нии-сану сделать то же самое?

 

Раздался лёгкий стук в дверь, от которого Саске с испугом выпал из своих меланхоличных дум.

— Саске, что не так?

Малютка-ворон сохранял молчание и сверлил взглядом дверь, словно этого было достаточно, чтобы старший брат ушёл. Вскоре послышался новый стук и щёлканье дверной ручки, которую пытались повернуть.

— Пожалуйста, открой дверь, Отото.

Саске ещё какое-то время обиженно таращился на дверь, но так и не проронил ни слова. Минуло ещё несколько секунд тишины, за которые воронёнок так и не дал ответа.

Итачи вздохнул, но всё же решил дать братику остыть, чем бы тот ни был расстроен.

— Я буду внизу, если понадоблюсь, младший брат, — сказал он и пошёл прочь.

Саске слегка запаниковал: _на самом деле_ он не хотел, чтобы брат уходил! А что если Итачи больше с ним не заговорит, разозлившись из-за того, что Саске ему не открыл?

Воронёнок практически набросился на дверь и поспешно распахнул её.

— Н-не уходи!

Итачи обернулся и выгнул элегантную бровь в ответ на такой внезапный переход от отчуждённости.

— Мне показалось, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

 

Саске бешено замотал головой.

— Н-нет. Мне жаль, — судя по его виду, он готов был расплакаться в любую секунду, хотя и очень старался сдержаться. — Я просто... не хочу тебе докучать.

Брови Итачи сдвинулись на переносице. _Так всё дело в этом?_ Он сделал несколько коротких шагов к воронёнку и присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ним на одной высоте.

— Отото, ты никогда мне не докучаешь. Не переживай из-за того, что сказала Каа-сан, — он мягко пошлёпал воронёнка по головке. — Мне никогда не надоест проводить с тобой время.

У Саске был непередаваемо облегчённый вид.

— Ты... обещаешь?

Итачи кивнул головой и нежно улыбнулся.  
— Обещаю.

Живот Саске опять произвёл это трепещущее ощущение, и он засиял рядом со своим старшим братом. Затем бросился на Итачи и стиснул его в самых костоломных объятиях, на какие только было способно его крошечное тельце.

— Спасибо тебе, Аники.

 

* * *

 

— Слушай, Итачи-нии, а что такое "влюбиться"?

Итачи нахмурил брови и мельком взглянул на братика, прежде чем вернуться к чтению книги.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, Каа-сан сказала, что я влюбился, но я не знаю, что это значит!

Итачи отозвался мягким смешком и закрыл книгу. В этом вопросе он решил уделить своему Отото нераздельное внимание.

— Ну, когда ты влюбляешься, то испытываешь к человеку романтические чувства. Такое испытывают друг к другу мамы и папы.

Рот Саске приобрёл форму маленькой "о", и он медленно покивал головой.  
— Но... что если я влюбился в... м-мальчика? — Саске отвёл глаза и слегка порозовел, из-за чего Итачи тихонько рассмеялся.

— Ничего, это тоже нормально.

Саске резко вскинул голову.  
— Правда?

Итачи кивнул с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.  
— Нет ничего плохого в том, что мальчику нравятся другие мальчики или девочке нравятся другие девочки. Твоё счастье — это единственное, что имеет значение.

Саске медленно кивнул и на его лице вспыхнула улыбка. Ему хотелось сказать старшему брату, что на самом деле это _в него_ Саске влюбился, но по какой-то причине воронёнок слишком сильно нервничал. И решил немного подождать.

Тут они заслышали клацанье ключей в замке входной двери, и вскоре та отворилась, являя их мать с полными покупок руками.

— Мальчики, не поможете мне разгрузить машину? — спросила она, слегка запыхавшись.

— Конечно, мама, — отозвался Итачи, откладывая книгу и направляясь к двери. Саске спрыгнул со своего места на диване, хвостиком следуя за старшим братом, и на его очаровательном личике до сих пор цвела уверенная улыбка.

Он помог брату перетаскать пакеты на кухню, хотя ему по силам и были только самые лёгкие. Хотелось поскорее вырасти и стать таким же сильным, как Аники!

 

* * *

 

— Мама, можно мне завтра после школы привести в гости друга?

— Конечно, милый. Кого ты хочешь позвать?

Итачи отвёл в сторону глаза, чем здорово позабавил мать. Постойте... неужели её малыш _покраснел_?

— Её зовут Конан.

Микото поднесла руку ко рту. Быть не может! У её малыша появилась подружка!

— Хорошо, можешь приводить свою _подружку_.

Итачи едва не подавился глотком воды, которую в этот момент пил.  
— М-мама! Она мне не подружка! — закашлялся он.

— Мхм, конечно, дорогой. Как скажешь, — поддразнила Микото. — Скажи ей, что она может остаться на ужин; я хочу встретиться с этой девочкой!

Лицо Итачи покраснело ещё гуще, но всё же он кивнул и вернулся к приёму пищи.

Саске воспринял весь диалог со средней степени весельем и тяжёлой степени непониманием. У него не было уверенности в том, что такое "подружка".

_Это, что ли, девочка, с которой дружишь? Но почему тогда Итачи-ниисан покраснел и сказал, что она ему не подружка? Он же говорил, что хочет пригласить друга, получается они с ней друзья..._

Саске быстро помотал головой. От усилий понять, что происходит, у него уже голова начала болеть! Конечно, всегда можно было спросить, что означает слово "подружка", но ему не хотелось показаться тупым. Так что он решил просто дождаться завтрашней встречи с девочкой-которая-друг старшего брата. Может быть, тогда он сам во всём разберётся.


	5. Разочарования

— Эй, Добе... а что такое "подружка"?

Наруто оторвался от своего грязного рисунка и смерил Саске недоумённым взглядом.

— Правда, что ли, не знаешь, Тэме? — ответил маленький блондин с откровенным удивлением.

Саске едва заметно повёл плечами и плюхнулся за стол рядом со своим блондинистым другом. Время было обеденное, но юный ворон совсем не испытывал голода.

— Знаю, я уже где-то это слышал, но до сих пор не уверен... — протянул Саске, хмуря брови. Мать не позволяла ему часто смотреть телепередачи или фильмы (кроме тех, которые сама заранее посмотрела и одобрила), да и он сам не фанател от телевизора, но из того, что ему позволено было увидеть, он знал, что подружка — это нечто особенное.

Но в _каком_ именно плане особенное?

Наруто вздохнул и взял голубой фломастер. Он принялся неаккуратно закрашивать "небо" на своём рисунке, в то же время обдумывая, как бы получше объяснить Саске ответ на его вопрос.

— Ну, вот у Курамы-нии-сана есть подружка. Они иногда уходят в комнату, и я слышу оттуда странные звуки, 'ттебаё... — крошка-блондин скорчил рожу своему рисунку, когда случайно закрасил не то место, но вскоре продолжил своё объяснение: — Короче говоря, подружки — это те, кто тебе 'нравится' и с кем ты 'встречаешься', вроде того. Хотя не знаю, чего это все вокруг так хотят иметь подружку. Девчонки такие странные... — Наруто на секунду оторвался от рисунка, бросая тоскливый взгляд на девочку с розовыми, как жвачка, волосами. — Кроме Сакуры-чан, пожалуй. Она _очень_ хорошенькая, 'ттебаё, — мечтательно вздохнул он, подпирая усато-полосатую щёку рукой.

Саске скорчил гримасу. _Фу_.

— Так, погоди... значит, встречаются с человеком, в которого влюблены? — спросил Саске. Теперь в своём юном умишке он начал кое-что понимать.

Крошка-блондин не ответил сразу, поскольку был слишком занят, пялясь на Сакуру со стеклянными глазами и бестолковым выражением лица. Ворон треснул его по балде, и блондин взвизгнул, как раненое животное.

— Добе!

— Прости, прости! Но не обязательно меня колотить, Саске-Тэме! Вот чёрт... — надулся Наруто, потирая выскакивающую на голове шишку. — Но да, ты правильно сказал, даттебаё.

Саске чуть сник лицом, но отвернулся, чтобы Добе этого не увидел.

_Нии-сан влюблён в Конан?_

 

* * *

 

Саске вздохнул, прежде чем открыть парадную дверь своего дома. Он слышал внутри голоса, хотя доносились они, похоже, со второго этажа, так что разобрать, о чём шёл разговор, было невозможно. Крошка-ворон выскользнул из обуви и отставил её в сторону. Затем он прошёл по коридору к лестнице и мягкими шажками протопал наверх.

Ушей достиг исходивший из комнаты брата смех. Дверь была неплотно прикрыта, и Саске на цыпочках приблизился к ней так тихо, как только мог, чтобы заглянуть в щель.

На кровати брата сидела самая хорошенькая девочка из всех, что он когда-либо видел. У неё были тёмно-синие волосы средней длины, частью собранные в красивую шишку, и безупречная фарфоровая кожа. Даже от того, как чрезвычайно элегантно она сидела с аккуратно сложенными на коленях руками, Саске почти что оробел перед ней.

— О, ты уже дома, Отото.

Саске даже чуть подпрыгнул. Он так засмотрелся на девочку, что даже не заметил на себе взгляда Итачи! Крошка-ворон зарделся и толкнул дверь, чтобы войти внутрь.

— П-привет.

— Какой он милый! — пришла в восторг Конан. Глаза Саске на миг расширились, а потом сузились, и он надулся. Только его Нии-сану было позволено называть его милым! (Ну, и матери тоже...)

Итачи хмыкнул и помахал кистью руки вверх-вниз, показывая, что хочет, чтобы Саске к нему подошёл. Саске бегом кинулся к старшему брату, однако за свои усилия получил только лишь тычок в лоб.

— Чёрт возьми, Аники! — заголосил Саске, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. Конан с Итачи мягко рассмеялись над его очаровательной реакцией.

— Извини. Не смог удержаться.

Саске продолжил дуться и собрался уже было уйти из комнаты, как вдруг Итачи притянул его к себе на колени. Младший ворон мгновенно покраснел, как помидор, и попытался выкрутиться из захвата Аники, но был удержан на месте. И тогда Саске осталось только с ворчанием скрестить руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Прости, что ткнул тебя, Саске, — хмыкнул Итачи. — Кстати, это Конан-чан, — добавил он, мягко улыбаясь сидящей рядом девочке.

Саске нахмурился на неё.

— Ясно... твоя _подружка._

 

Шокированные лица Конан с Итачи были просто бесценны.

Конан скромно отвернулась и закашлялась в руку, явно пытаясь скрыть свой румянец от обоих братьев. А Итачи, казалось, готов был помереть со стыда.

— О-она... между нами ничего _такого_ , Отото, — заикаясь, пролепетал Итачи. _По крайней мере пока что,_ мысленно добавил он.

Саске глядел волком. Он же видел, как старший брат улыбался ей, и от этого внутри возникало что-то, чего раньше он ещё не испытывал.

 _«Что за странное ощущение у меня в груди?»_ — спросил себя он. Чем бы оно ни было, Саске оно совсем не понравилось.

— Но ты же влюблён в неё, да? — раздражённо выпалил воронёнок. Он прекрасно видел, как Итачи вёл себя рядом с ней! И был чертовски уверен, что это именно влюблённость!

Конан ещё сильнее покраснела, а у Итачи глубоко из горла вырвался странный задыхающийся звук.

— Наверное, тебе лучше поиграть у себя в комнате, Отото, — задушенно проговорил старший, явно пытаясь скрыть собственный ужас. Саске фыркнул и сполз с коленей Аники. Он даже не оглянулся через плечо, когда уходил из комнаты старшего брата.

Ему хорошо знакомо было чувство гнева, но это чувство... _это_ чувство было куда сильнее. Хотелось кричать и плакать, швыряться предметами из-за этой дурацкой, красивой девочки.

Малютка-ворон захлопнул дверь в свою комнату с большей силой, чем намеревался, но эй, он был в бешенстве! Саске протопал до своей кровати и упал на неё. Он почувствовал, как глаза наполняются злыми слезами и не смог их сдержать, как бы того ни хотел. Он тихонько плакал в подушку, пока в голове снова и снова прокручивался образ брата, улыбающегося дурацкой девчонке.

 

* * *

 

— Извини за это, — вздохнул Итачи. — Не знаю, что на него нашло. Обычно он так не разговаривает.

Конан махнула рукой.

— Всё в порядке, Итачи-кун. Я знаю, какими бывают братья. У меня самой их двое, — посмеялась она.

Итачи действительно обожал её смех. Лёгкий и беззаботный, он, казалось, всех вокруг заражал счастьем. Итачи улыбнулся в ответ.

— Он выглядит как маленькая версия тебя, — задумчиво произнесла Конан, приложив к губе красивый пальчик.

Внезапно они услышали грохот захлопнувшейся двери.

— Это Саске...

— Думаю, я не особо ему понравилась, — вздохнула Конан. Она не знала, за что маленький воронёнок вдруг так её невзлюбил, но хотела узнать. — Наверное, мне лучше уйти. Я позвоню родителям, чтобы меня забрали.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Итачи. И тут же покраснел за свою вспышку, прикрыв ладонью рот. Конан хихикнула. Итачи такой милашка! — В смысле... ты ведь здесь совсем недолго, да и моя мама хотела встретиться с тобой за ужином... — Итачи поскрёб боковую сторону лица указательным пальцем, внимательно глядя в пол.

Конан снова хихикнула.

— Ну хорошо, Итачи-кун.

Итачи расплылся в мягкой улыбке и поднялся с кровати, при этом предлагая Конан свою руку. Та приняла её, слегка порозовев, и они вместе спустились по лестнице.

— Не хочешь посмотреть фильм? — спросил Итачи, как только они оказались в гостиной. Он подошёл к стойке с DVD возле телевизора. — У нас есть комедии, мелодрамы... ужасы.

Конан слегка оживилась.

— Мне нравятся ужасы.

Итачи резко отвернул голову от дисков, которые перебирал, и изогнул бровь, однако ничего не сказал. Конан была полна сюрпризов. Он загрузил диск в DVD-проигрыватель, после чего ребята уселись на диван для просмотра фильма.

Итачи не вполне понял, _как_ это произошло, но в конечном итоге всё свелось к обнимашкам на диване. Его рука обвила её плечи, а она прильнула к его груди.

Он был так счастлив просто обнимать её и не мог стереть улыбку со своего лица.

 

* * *

 

— Она просто прелесть! — воскликнула Микото. — Отличная работа, Итачи!

Итачи глухо застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями. Возможно, пригласить Конан в гости было не лучшей идеей.

Конан захихикала и пробормотала застенчивое "спасибо", а потом её похитила Микото. Леди-ворон упомянула что-то насчёт "поболтать, как девчонка с девчонкой", и других объяснений Итачи не получил.

Что до Саске — тот просидел у себя в комнате последние полтора часа, и старший ворон уже начинал беспокоиться. Итачи решил, что сейчас самое время пойти проведать его.

— Саске? — мягко позвал он с негромким стуком в дверь своего Отото.

— Уходи.

Итачи вздохнул и попытался повернуть дверную ручку. К немалому его удивлению, замок оказался не заперт. Он толкнул дверь и вошёл в тускло освещённую комнату. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте.

— Почему ты без света, Отото? — спросил Итачи, подходя ближе и включая прикроватную лампу. Воронёнок зарылся лицом в подушку. Очевидно, он намерен был игнорировать своего брата. Итачи со вздохом опустился на колени у его кровати и протянул руку, чтобы поиграться с волосами Саске. — Что тебя так расстроило? — нежным голосом спросил он.

Саске пробубнил в подушку что-то невразумительное. Итачи опять вздохнул:

— Саске, я ничего не пойму, если будешь так делать.

Воронёнок чуть повернул голову, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со старшим братом. Итачи заметил, что глаза у братика покраснели и припухли, и вид он имел бесконечно несчастный.

_Он плакал?_

— Саске, — начал Итачи ещё более смягчённым, чем раньше, голосом. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так.

Саске всё молчал, но продолжал глядеть на старшего брата с пристывшим к лицу несчастным выражением. И в конечном итоге дал ответ:

— Я не знаю... у меня сердце болит, — прошептал он.

Итачи чуть склонил голову набок.

_И что он имеет в виду?_

— Хочешь сказать, тебе грустно? — негромко предположил Итачи, всё ещё играя с волосами братишки.

Саске кивнул.

— Да... но сейчас это ощущается по-другому, — договорил он так тихо, что Итачи пришлось напрячь слух.

— Мальчики! Ужин! — громко возвестила с первого этажа Микото. Итачи послал братику ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд, однако маленький ворон уже сидел и вытирал оставшиеся на глазах слёзы.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом позже, Отото?

Саске помотал головой и встал.

— Всё нормально, Аники, — сказал он со всей весёлостью, какую только смог из себя выдавить. — Я буду в порядке.

И с этими словами воронёнок вихрем унёсся из комнаты, оставляя за собой крайне встревоженного и растерянного Итачи.

 

* * *

 

Саске решил для себя, что будет мил с Конан по мере собственных сил, несмотря на то, что ему не нравилось, что Итачи в неё влюблён. Если она делала его брата счастливым, то всё остальное не важно, так ведь?

Саске удручённо вздохнул, зачерпывая себе немного риса. Сегодня мать заказала японскую еду с доставкой на дом, и выглядело всё это по-настоящему аппетитно, хотя Саске был совсем не голоден.

— Спасибо, что позволила пригласить к нам Конан-чан, Каа-сан, — сказал Итачи, беря свои палочки для еды.

Микото улыбнулась.

— Какой разговор! Она такая чудесная девочка! — восторгалась женщина.

Конан зарделась по-новой и изящно откусила от своей порции еды. Невзирая на все свои усилия, Саске чуть заметно скривился.

Задача оказалась труднее, чем он думал.

 

* * *

 

После ужина Микото предложила подвезти Конан до дома. Девочка поначалу отказывалась, но Микото стояла на своём и в конце концов уломала бедняжку. Всё равно до дома Конан было буквально десять минут езды. Как только они прибыли к подъездной дорожке, Итачи предложил проводить девочку до двери.

 

— Я здорово сегодня повеселилась, Итачи-кун, — сказала она.

Итачи слегка порозовел, но улыбнулся и кивнул головой.

— Я тоже, — ответил он. Итачи застыл на мгновение, за которое на его лице отразилась целая серия эмоций. Конан качнула голову набок, не понимая, с чего вдруг он так разволновался.

Вскоре ворон сделал глубокий вдох и лёгким касанием погладил Конан по щеке, рассеянно отмечая её мягкость. Потом наклонился вперёд и коротко прижался губами к её губам. Поцелуй вышел лёгким и невинным, однако же оба подростка густо покраснели, а сердце Итачи, казалось, готово было протаранить грудную клетку. Когда ворон отстранился, то отвёл глаза от Конан.

 _Ей понравилось? Она не оттолкнула и не выказала отвращения.._.

Конан захихикала, и Итачи мгновенно перевёл на неё взгляд.

— Ты такой милый, Итачи-кун, — сказала она. Обычно бледные щёки её по-прежнему были припудрены лёгким румянцем. — Увидимся завтра, хорошо?

Синеволосая подалась вперёд и чмокнула Итачи в щёку, прежде чем открыть входную дверь и направиться внутрь. А Итачи чуть дольше задержался на одном месте, совершенно опьянённый.

 _«Похоже, ей понравилось»,_ — подумал он, и на лице медленно расцвела лёгкая улыбка.

 

  
Саске спрятал лицо а ладонях. Ему всех усилий стоило не разреветься по-новой. Со своего места в машине юный ворон видел всё, и его крошечное сердечко разбивалось вот уже во второй раз за сегодня.

 _Почему я так себя чувствую?_ — горестно подумал он, утирая глаза от непролитых слёз. _Я должен быть счастлив за Итачи-нии... ведь он явно счастлив._

Саске едва ли заметил, как брат вернулся в машину и как мать восторгалась своим маленьким джентльменом. Всё о чём Саске способен был думать, так это как сильно у него болело в груди, и единственным его желанием было уснуть и забыть о том, что сегодня произошло.

 

* * *

 

Этой ночью Саске без каких-либо препирательств отправился спать в собственную кровать. Боль у него в груди, казалось, становилась только хуже при каждом взгляде на Аники, и ему просто хотелось побыть наедине с собой. Старший брат по-прежнему вёл себя, словно втюрившийся щенок, и не замечал расстроенных чувств своего Отото, но Саске до этого не было никакого дела. Ему всего лишь хотелось побыть одному.

Крошка-воронёнок со вздохом свернулся калачиком под одеялом. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему так себя чувствует! Не совсем злость, _определённо_ грусть, но с примесью чего-то ещё. Как странно! И очень _болезненно_. Ему так хотелось убежать от этого. Но больше всего...

Ему хотелось, чтобы старший брат обращался с ним так же, как с Конан.


	6. Слёзы & Царапины

— Саске, вставай!

Одиннадцатилетний мальчик перекатился на бок и заслонил рукой лицо в попытке защитить глаза от безжалостного солнца, просачивающегося сквозь жалюзи.

— 'Ники... уходи, — пробубнил он.

Итачи испустил раздражённый вздох и сжал переносицу. Уж кто-кто, а Саске точно не был ранней пташкой (хотя стрелки часов уже наметили полдень).

— Отото, просыпайся.

Саске глухо застонал, но всё же приподнял слегка руку, чтобы полуненавистно зыркнуть на своего старшего брата.

— Иногда ты та ещё задница, в курсе?

— Следи за языком, Отото! Клянусь, я... — Итачи по-новой вздохнул. И где только его братишка нахватался таких слов?

— Тч. Кончай относиться ко мне, как ребёнку, — проворчал Саске, заспанно садясь и сбрасывая ноги с края своей кровати. — Что за важность будить меня вообще? Сегодня суббота, мать её за ногу!

Итачи глухо застонал. В подобные моменты он скучал по тому милому, очаровательному, _послушному_ малышу, каким некогда был его младший брат.

— Почти полдень, Саске. Нельзя весь день валяться в постели.

— Схера ли полдень — это _весь_ день?

— Язык!

— Тч.

Саске сволокся с кровати и поплёлся к комоду за повседневной одеждой. Да чтоб старшему братцу чихалось за такую раннюю побудку!

— Какие планы на день, Нии-сан? — спросил он, вороша беспорядочную кучу в верхнем ящике в поисках чистых трусов.

— Мы с Конан хотели провести день вместе.

Саске на секунду застыл. Господи, он _ненавидел_ эту девицу. От одного её имени внутри вскипала такая злоба, что он мог практически ощутить её на _вкус_.

— Вот так сюрприз, — процедил он себе под нос, заново принимаясь рыться в ящике. Этой сладкой парочке уже года три, а они _всё туда же:_ ни одной свободной минуты друг без друга не проживут.

— Мне до сих пор не ясно, за что ты её так ненавидишь, Отото. Она всегда была с тобой исключительно мила.

— Не _моя_ вина, что я считаю её скрытой стервой.

— Саске, Бога ради, следи за языком! — повысил голос Итачи. Ему с трудом верилось, что теперь его маленький брат использует подобные слова.

— Да плевать. — _Моралист хренов_.

Саске схватил остальные детали одежды и с топотом вышел из комнаты, не забыв напоследок от души зыркнуть на Итачи.

Надо сказать, Саске немало изменился за прошедшие три года.

Маленький, шёлковый, очаровательный мальчонка перерос в угрюмого и мятежного преподростка. Теперь в нём было побольше метра с кепкой, и голос стал поглубже, и былой наивности решительно поубавилось, но одно оставалось неизменным...

Саске до безумия любил своего старшего брата.

Он наконец-то отыскал для своих чувств к Итачи иное определение, нежели "влюблённость". Юный ворон знал, что окончательно и бесповоротно втрескался в старшего брата, и, к слову, всё стало только хуже за последние несколько лет. Его ревность (да, он наконец-то нашёл подходящее название этой болезненной и горькой эмоции) за прошедшие годы тоже укоренилась как следует. Он _ненавидел_ Конан за то, что украла у него Итачи!

Как только эти двое стали встречаться, Итачи начал проводить всё меньше и меньше времени со своим младшим братом и всё больше — с этой дурацкой девчонкой. Она всё чаще стала появляться у них дома, а значит маленький Саске всё чаще должен был из первых рядов лицезреть их милования. Едва ли он уже вспомнил бы, сколько ночей перед сном проревел из-за эмоции, которую ему тогда ещё только предстояло наименовать.

Но в конце концов он отыскал ей имя, и она продолжила поглощать его жизнь.

Ну почему Итачи не мог так же обнимать _его_ , так же целовать _его_ , так же любить _его_? Просто несправедливо!

— Саске.

Он остановился в коридоре за своей дверью и развернулся лицом к старшему брату. Итачи мягко ему улыбался, отчего на лице младшего ворона проступил катастрофический румянец.

— Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь, правда? — сказал Итачи, сокращая между ними дистанцию и притягивая младшенького в крепкое объятие.

Саске ненавидел, когда старший брат так делал! Ну, не _ненавидел_ — обожал, если быть совершенно честным — однако Саске ненавидел то, как это на него влияло. В эту минуту он бы ничуть не удивился, если бы Итачи услышал, как его юное сердце стремилось проломить себе путь из его груди.

— И я тебя люблю, — пробормотал Саске с лёгкой улыбкой.

За что старший брат с ним так поступал?

 

* * *

 

— Привет, Саске-кун. Как ты сегодня?

— Просто фантастически, — прошипел он.

Для синеволосой девушки столь холодный ответ едва ли стал неожиданностью. Саске ещё несколько лет назад ясно дал понять, что она ему не нравится, и так оно, по-видимому, и останется. Она уже свыклась с этим. Всё же так было лучше, чем в те пару месяцев, когда он пытался с ней любезничать. Теперь это казалось крайне _неловким_.

Она улыбнулась Саске и села возле него на диван.

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— Не твоего ума дело.

Конан вздохнула и нерадостно покачала головой.

— По-прежнему меня ненавидишь, да?

— Хн, ну ты хотя бы не дура.

— Я извиняюсь за поведение моего брата, — со вздохом сказал Итачи, появляясь в гостиной. Он застал лишь окончание диалога, но всё и так было яснее ясного.

— Ты умрёшь, если хоть ненадолго проявишь вежливость, Саске?

Мальчик надулся и скрестил руки на груди.

 _Что ж, некоторые вещи не меняются, верно?_ Итачи хмыкнул и неторопливо приблизился к своему временами очаровательному (но по большей части дерзкому) младшему братику.

— Сегодня веди себя хорошо, Отото, — сказал Итачи, щёлкая мальчишку по лбу.

— Угх! — заголосил Саске, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. Вот вечно брат так делал!

Конан хихикнула, тем самым заслужив от младшего ворона испепеляющий взгляд. Но сколь бы устрашающим Саске ни пытался выглядеть, он оставался маленьким и милым.

— Пригласишь сегодня Наруто? — поинтересовался Итачи.

Саске пожал плечами в ответ и убрал руки ото лба.

— Наверно.

— Только не подпускай его к плите. Ни к чему повторять историю с его прошлым визитом.

— Не обещаю, — усмехнулся Саске.

Итачи хмыкнул и подался вперёд, чтобы чмокнуть братишку в лоб.

 _Да здравствует румянец на всё тело_ , — обречённо подумал Саске, и вся кровь хлынула к лицу. К счастью для него, Итачи был слишком сосредоточен на Конан, чтобы заметить состояние своего младшего брата.

А вот Конан точно заметила.

 

* * *

 

— Тэме, жрать охота. Можно, _пожалуйста_ , я приготовлю немножко рамена?

— Нет.

— Пожаааалки?

— Нет.

— Ну пожал, пожал, пожал, пожал, пожал?

— ...Нет.

Наруто драматично вздохнул и рухнул на кровать Саске, попутно хватаясь за живот.

— Но я же так с голодухи загнусь, 'ттебаё, — проскулил он.

Саске только плечами пожал и перевернул страницу манги.

— Не моя забота.

Наруто стрельнул в него глазами.

— Не напомнишь, как меня угораздило скорешиться с таким ублюдком, как ты?

— И это тоже не моя забота.

— Угх! — не выдержал Наруто и сел. — И это в тебя-то влюблена Сакура, 'ттебаё! Где справедливость?!

— Да забирай её на здоровье. Всё равно она только раздражает.

— Но _она_ влюблена в _тебя_ , ублюдка. Как это ты охмуряешь всех девчонок вокруг, не пошевелив и пальцем?

— Да чёрт его знает. Они все как назойливые мухи, — проворчал Саске. Если бы только он мог охмурить одного  _конкретного_ человека...

— Наверно, тебе так хреново оттого, что ты гей, а? — спросил Наруто, лыбясь от уха до уха. — Зуб даю, ты бы предпочёл, чтоб перед тобой штабелями укладывались горячие парни, 'ттебаё.

Саске хмыкнул.

— Да уж, было бы совсем другое дело.

Они с Наруто всегда были чрезвычайно близки, и Саске признался Наруто в своём гействе в начале учебного года, когда обрёл _абсолютную_ уверенность в том, что не переваривает девчонок и не может представить себя ни с одной из них. Блондина эта новость не особо-то озаботила, и он попросту заявил: «Мне больше девчонок достанется».

— Так... теперь мне можно сделать капельку рамена?

— Нет.

— Да чтоб тебе, Тэме!

 

* * *

 

— Эй, Саске-кун, можно с тобой поговорить?

Саске выстрелил в синеволосую взглядом, но вскоре принялся пялиться на собственные руки, позволяя ей говорить дальше. Она со вздохом опустилась на диван рядом с младшим братом своего возлюбленного, теребя выбившуюся из шишки прядь волос.

Они с Итачи добрую часть дня провели вдвоём и сейчас взяли перерыв для того, чтобы тот принял душ и переоделся к ужину. В её доме они уже побывали, так что сама она была готова. А Наруто ушёл домой около двадцати минут назад.

Сейчас для неё был идеальный момент, чтобы поговорить с Саске насчёт того, что не давало ей покоя последние пару месяцев.

— Я кое-что заметила.

— И что же? — ответил Саске, старательно изображая безразличие.

Она повернулась лицом к уменьшенной версии Итачи и глубоко вздохнула. И каким образом она должна это сказать?..

— Ты краснеешь всякий раз, как Итачи оказывается рядом или выражает к тебе чувства. Мне это кажется странным.

Саске побелел.

_Блять блять блять блять_

— И что ты под этим подразумеваешь? — он безмерно гордился собственным незаинтересованным тоном на фоне внутренней паники.

— Я не обязательно _подразумеваю_ что-то... — вздохнула она. — Но вышесказанного в сочетании с твоей непримиримой ненавистью ко мне достаточно для одного предположения.

— А _поконкретнее_? — зашипел младший ворон, наконец-то обращая на неё пронзающий взгляд. Хрен с ней с незаинтересованностью — его вывели из себя!

— Я думаю, у тебя есть чувства к Итачи.

— Й-ясен пень! Он же мой брат.

— _Романтические_ чувства к Итачи.

Саске просто выпал в осадок. Как она поняла?! Из-за того, что для младших братьев _не нормально_ ненавидеть подружек своих старших? ...Нет? Да ну нахуй.

— Как у тебя язык повернулся?! Это же больной бред! — взорвался Саске, соскакивая с дивана. — У тебя с головой не в порядке, раз ты хотя бы _подумала_ , что я могу испытывать что-то подобное к собственному _брату_ , — прошипел он и со всех ног рванул из комнаты на второй этаж, прочь от весьма потрясённой Конан. Саске с треском захлопнул дверь в свою комнату и заперся на замок.

 _Да как она пронюхала?!_ — в мыслях закричал он, оседая на кровать и пряча лицо в ладонях.

Саске прекрасно знал, каким 'неправильным' и 'табуированным' считается инцест в глазах общества. Он открыл для себя эту истину вскоре после девятого Дня рождения, вот только это знание не пресекло его чувств к старшему брату. Случались периоды, когда он приходил в откровенный ужас от самого себя, хотя очень быстро смирился с этим.

Тем не менее приступы самоненависти в некоторые ночи от этого не прекратились.

Саске почувствовал, как слёзы просачиваются сквозь щели между пальцев, но не помнил, в какой момент начал плакать.

 

* * *

 

 _«Похоже, я задела за живое...»_ — подумала Конан, и в этот момент наконец-то спустился Итачи.

— Эй, Конан, Саске не в духе? Я слышал здесь крики, а потом он влетел к себе и хлопнул дверью, — вполголоса проговорил Итачи, просушивая полотенцем ещё влажные волосы.

Конан пожала плечами.

— Мы просто разговаривали, но похоже, что-то из моих слов его расстроило. Мне следует извиниться, — девушка уже начала было вставать с дивана, но была остановлена рукой Итачи на своём плече.

— Просто оставь его. Всё равно нужно время, чтобы он остыл.

Конан кивнула и села обратно.

Что ж, она определённо получила свой ответ.

 

* * *

   
Саске втыкал в потолок своей комнаты. Прошло уже около двух часов с тех пор, как он заперся у себя, и час — с возвращения матери после работы. Она стучалась к нему, но он только сказал ей уйти. Микото не хотелось уходить без уверенности, что с её малышом всё в порядке, однако она знала, каким трудным бывает Саске, когда расстроен, и в конце концов оставила его в покое.

— Да что со мной не так?.. — пробормотал он, и глаза защипало от новых слёз. _Почему было не влюбиться, как нормальные люди?_

Обычно у него получалось игнорировать подобные самоненавистнические мысли и чувства, но иной раз он по-настоящему себя ненавидел. Он ненавидел себя за любовь к брату — к своему бесспорно _гетеросексуальному_ брату, который, несомненно, испытал бы приступ тошноты, узнай он о природе чувств собственного младшего братика.

Саске принялся царапать своё запястье.

Он делал такое иногда, когда собственные чувства поражали слишком сильно. Так ему становилось легче, и рассудок прочищался. Он никогда не расцарапывал кожу _слишком_ сильно, но на запястье пару-тройку дней оставались воспалённые красные полосы, которые он всегда старательно скрывал. Саске не хотелось, чтобы за него волновались.

Всё равно он был просто больной.

 

* * *

 

— Каа-сан, я дома, — обозначился Итачи, снимая обувь.

— О, Итачи. Как день прошёл? — откликнулась из гостиной Микото.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, проходя на источник голоса с тёплой улыбкой, украшающей его красивое лицо. Микото подарила ему ответную улыбку, вскоре, однако, поблекшую.

— Саске не выходит из своей комнаты, — негромко произнесла она. — Я всерьёз за него беспокоюсь.

Улыбка Итачи тоже померкла, и он отчётливо вздохнул.

— Проведаю его, — сказал он, поднимаясь по лестнице. В два счёта оказавшись наверху, он уже стоял под дверью в спальню младшего брата. Пару раз постучал. Услышал, как Саске пошевелился на кровати и глухо пробормотал: 

— Оставь меня, Каа-сан.

— Это я, — сказал Итачи.

По ту сторону двери он услышал новую возню на кровати.

— Уходи, Итачи-нии.

Итачи с тяжёлым вздохом попробовал повернуть ручку.

_И почему он вообще позволял ему запирать дверь?_

Старший запустил руку в передний карман и вынул шпильку для волос. Она хранилась при нём как раз для таких случаев, учитывая, что его младший брат взял моду запираться у себя, отгораживаясь от всего мира, когда на что-нибудь дулся.

Итачи присел на колени, слегка погнул шпильку и принялся возиться с замком. Очень скоро раздался победный щелчок. Сделав дело, Итачи встал, отправил деформированную шпильку обратно в карман и отворил дверь. Войдя, слегка прикрыл её за собой.

— Чтоб тебя, — пробурчал Саске. Итачи только ухмыльнулся в ответ и подобрался к постели своего младшего.

— Не обсудишь со мной, что тебя беспокоит?

— Тч. Это не твоё дело.

— Значит, будешь несговорчивым, — хмыкнул Итачи. — Что же, я знаю, как это исправить.

У Саске округлились глаза.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Какая уверенность.

И тогда Итачи принялся щекотать Саске. Тот всеми силами пытался увернуться от рук старшего брата, но сбежать просто не мог.

— Нии-сааан! Прекрати! — хохотал Саске. Его распирал такой смех, что на глазах выступили слёзы и он не мог толком вздохнуть. А Итачи только удвоил усилия и продолжил атаковать его живот своими бледными пальцами. Но внезапно взгляд Итачи за что-то зацепился, и он застыл.

Саске всё ещё пытался взять дыхание под контроль, зажмурив глаза. Он открыл их, как только сообразил, что его больше не щекочут, а Итачи притих.

— Нии-сан?

Итачи прикипел взглядом к левому запястью Саске.

— Чёрт! — воскликнул мальчик, попытавшись прикрыть его правой рукой. Совсем из головы вылетело.

Итачи же просто поймал его за руку и поднёс запястной стороной к своему лицу.

— Это что?

— Ничего, Нии-сан, — пробормотал Саске, силясь отнять у Итачи собственную руку. — Пара царапин, подумаешь.

Глаза Итачи метнулись вверх к глазам Саске.

— Я знаю, что это такое, Отото. Вопрос в том, откуда они взялись.

— Д-да не знаю я! — прикрикнул Саске, вырывая у Итачи своё запястье. Потёр его в том месте, где Итачи его схватил. У старшего брата тяжёлая рука. — Ничего страшного, тебе не о чем волноваться.

Безэмоциональное выражение лица Итачи дало микротрещину.

— Саске, это не "ничего". Если ты вредишь себе...

— Я же сказал: ничего страшного! — выпалил младший ворон. — Можешь просто уйти, пожалуйста? — его голос слегка надломился, и он только понадеялся, что Итачи этого не заметил.

Старший шумно вздохнул и встал.

— Мы обсудим это позже, Саске, — сказал он, развернулся и вышел, беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь.

_Просто отлично._


	7. Признание

— Итачи, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Ворон оторвал взгляд от книги, чтобы посмотреть через стол на свою красивую пару.

— Насчёт чего? — спросил он.

Девушка вздохнула и убрала прядь тёмно-синих волос себе за ухо. Потом слегка навалилась на жёсткий деревянный стол школьной библиотеки и набрала полные лёгкие воздуха, чтобы успокоиться.

— Насчёт Саске-куна.

— О? А что с ним?

— Ну... ты когда-нибудь, хм... — она на миг прервалась, явно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Ты когда нибудь замечал, как странно он себя ведёт в твоём присутствии?

_Думаю, для начала я могу присмотреться к нему..._

Итачи изогнул бровь и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Не уверен, что понимаю тебя.

Конан опять вздохнула. _Проклятье_. Итачи действительно был слеп, раз не замечал, как Саске практически _поклонялся_ ему. Она-то, знакомая с мальчиком всего три года, и то заметила!

Что ж, возможно, будет лучше пока что _ничего не рассказывать._

— Просто... будь бережнее. Он хрупкий, знаешь? — закончила она с нежной улыбкой. _Не причиняй ему большей боли, чем уже причинил._

Конан честно не знала, что чувствовать по поводу своих оправдавшихся подозрений. Конечно, это _инцест_ , но она могла сказать, что Саске всей душой _любит_ Итачи. Пускай Итачи и был её парнем, но она не сказала бы наверняка, что любит его — во всяком случае не так, как, совершенно очевидно, любил его Саске. Она чувствовала, что следует хотя бы рассказать Итачи, но опять-таки, как он отреагирует на подобную новость? Она сомневалась, что он хорошо её воспримет, в особенности учитывая пережитое им в детстве насилие.

Как же поступить?

— Хрупкий? — задумался Итачи. — Наверное, можно и так сказать... — он уже привык к тому, что его девушка говорила подобные абсурдности. Итачи догадывался, что её истинное намерение проявит себя позже.

Конан нежно хмыкнула и поднялась со стула. Они вместе остались после уроков, чтобы подготовить домашнее задание, но уже вечерело, и девушка решила, что хочет уйти.

  
— Я домой, ладно, Итачи? — она наклонилась, чтобы легонько чмокнуть его в губы, потом развернулась на каблуках и ушла.

Итачи вздохнул.

_И что Конан имела в виду?_

 

* * *

 

— Нии-сан! Отпусти меня! — воскликнул мальчик. Старший брат только что поймал его со спины в чуть ли не болезненно крепкое объятие. — Твоя любовь приносит _боль_ , — пожаловался он.

Итачи усмехнулся и немного послабил хватку на его теле.

— Извини, Отото. Просто я переживал за тебя в последнее время. Особенно из-за царапин у тебя на руке...

Саске помрачнел и попытался вывернуться из захвата своего Аники; и опять потерпел неудачу. Младший ворон вздохнул над своим поражением и расслабился в объятиях старшего брата. Итачи мягко улыбнулся и, пятясь, поволок Саске за собой, пока они не плюхнулись на диван. Итачи положил голову на плечо своему Отото и вновь крепче сжал руки на более миниатюрном теле.

— А теперь, маленький брат, я хотел бы услышать, что у тебя на уме. Мы с тобой теперь почти не разговариваем.

— Ну знаешь, это не _моя_ вина, что ты вечно с Конан, — надулся Саске. Близость брата вводила его в лёгкое опьянение, он знал, что лицо у него, наверное, покраснело целиком, и мог только надеяться, что старший брат не заметит этот маков цвет на его щеках.

Итачи на секунду застыл.

— Мне жаль.

Саске пару раз моргнул, потом повернул голову, чтобы встретиться с братом лицом. Он внутренне слегка икнул оттого, как близко от контакта оказались их губы, но всеми силами постарался это игнорировать.

— Тебе жаль?

Итачи кивнул и вновь упрочил объятия.

— Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, Саске. Мне жаль, если я произвёл иное впечатление.

Младший ворон ещё гуще разрумянился от слов старшего брата, но затем на его лицо набежала тень.

— Не правда.

Итачи нахмурил брови.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

Саске отвёл глаза, потом немного поелозил, чтобы примостить голову у Аники на груди.

— Не хочу это обсуждать, — пробормотал он.

Итачи нахмурился.

— Я серьёзно хочу, чтобы ты обсудил это со мной. _Ты_ самый важный в моей жизни человек, Саске. Я всё что угодно для тебя сделаю.

— Не правда! — вдруг возопил младший ворон, вскидывая голову, чтобы повернуться лицом к Итачи. — Не правда... — шёпотом повторял он, печально мотая головой. Глаза Саске начали увлажняться, и как бы он ни старался это остановить, ничего не выходило. Итачи протянул руку и вытер слёзы, что начали скатываться с огромных ониксовых глаз Саске.

— Саске... — _«Да что на него нашло?»_

Саске взглянул на брата большими влажными глазами. Ему нужно было это сказать. Обязательно. Не мог он больше так жить. Ему нужно-...

— Я люблю тебя.

Повисла тяжеловесная тишина. Несколько секунд Итачи казался ошеломлённым, но потом его лицо постепенно расслабилось.

— И я тебя люблю, Отото.

Саске опять затряс головой.

— Нет, не так, — сказал он, глядя Аники в глаза, и губы у него слегка подрагивали. — Я _люблю_ тебя. Больше, чем положено брату, — последнюю часть он едва ли прошептал и ощутил, как по лицу потекли слёзы.

На лице Итачи стремительно сменяли друг друга непонимание, осознание, отвращение и наконец — что же это — _жалость_?

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.

У Саске был такой вид, словно его ударили.

— К-как ты можешь так говорить?!

— Тебе _одиннадцать_.

— Аники, — всхлипнул Саске. — Я люблю тебя.

Итачи не слишком нежно снял Саске со своих колен и посадил на диванную подушку рядом.

— Нет, не любишь, — прошипел он, и голос его был холоден, как лёд.

Саске глядел на брата совершенно безнадёжным взглядом на своём юном лице. Новые слёзы начали наводнять его большие ониксовые глаза, прежде чем опять прокатиться по щекам одна за одной, постепенно сливаясь в непрерывный поток. Тело юного воронёнка корчилось от рыданий, и ему казалось, что грудь сдавило прессом, и он не мог дышать.

Было даже больнее, чем в первый раз, когда он увидел, как Итачи с Конан целуются.

Маленький мальчик не переставал плакать и подтянул коленки к своей груди, крепко обнимая. Он пытался прекратить всхлипывания, но это оказалось почти невозможным из-за всей той непомерной _боли_ , вздымающейся к него в груди. Ледяная маска Итачи начала трескаться при взгляде на вздрагивающие плечи Саске и его приглушенные всхлипывания. Он чувствовал себя таким _виноватым_ за то, что довёл своего маленького братика до такого состояния.

_Я слишком резко с ним обошёлся..._

— Саске-...

— Могу я попросить об одной вещи? — прервал его сиплый голос Саске. Он исподлобья глянул на Аники опухшими до красноты глазами, ожидая очередного отказа.

Итачи протянул руку, чтобы мягко отвести чёлку с его лица, и мальчик уже не так ожесточённо стискивал собственные колени. Старший ворон кивнул, и Саске взял паузу, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Ты поцелуешь меня, всего раз? — голос вышел настолько тихим, что Итачи пришлось напрячь слух.

Черты лица старшего смягчились.

— Саске, я...

— Пожалуйста. Всего один раз, и я забуду обо всём этом. Б-буду двигаться дальше. Я... я обещаю.

Ну и как Итачи должен был сказать "нет", когда его маленький брат уже был настолько уничтожен? Старший ворон удручённо вздохнул. Всего один поцелуй — и он сможет забыть о произошедшем.

Всего _один_ поцелуй.

Он с нежностью обхватил боковые стороны заплаканного личика Саске, подушечкой большого пальца заботливо вытирая столько слёз, столько возможно. Итачи сделал глубокий вдох, дабы успокоиться, а потом наклонился вперёд.

Время застыло.

В подкорке сознания Итачи понимал, что должен был целовать Саске всего мгновение.

Тогда почему он не мог оторваться?

Старший нежно, бережно помассировал губы Саске собственными губами. Поначалу Саске был шокирован (разве брат уже не должен был отстраниться?), но вскоре позволил глазам сомкнуться. Он сосредоточился исключительно на ощущении мягких губ Итачи у себя на губах, и в этот момент... испытал благословенное счастье. Он потянулся своими маленькими пальчиками, чтобы вплести их в волосы старшего брата, да там они и остались. Ничто более не имело значения, кроме них двоих.

Но всё хорошее непременно заканчивается.

Итачи резко отпрянул, словно ошпарился. Рука его взлетела вверх, заслоняя рот, а дыхание стало выбиваться короткими рывками.

У него началась гипервентиляция.

_Что я наделал?_

Старший бросился прочь из гостиной, затем вдоль по коридору прямо в ванную. Едва оказавшись внутри, он скрючился над унитазом, и его начало рвать. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как его вот так полоскало, но сейчас он испытывал _отторжение, омерзение, ужас_ от собственных действий. Он всё продолжал и продолжал блевать, пока не пришла уверенность, что больше он ничего из себя извергнуть не сможет, даже если захочет. После он врезался в стену напротив унитаза и попытался успокоиться, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

Так и не заметив маленького мальчика, наблюдавшего за ним в дверную щель.

 

* * *

 

— Ну, как у вас день прошёл? — спросила Микото, накладывая рис в их тарелки. Итачи с Саске едва проронили слово с её возвращения домой, чем вызвали у неё серьёзное беспокойство.

Итачи пожал плечами и уткнулся в еду на своей тарелке. Голода он не испытывал ни капли. Саске тоже повёл плечами, но кушать начал, впрочем, делал это медленно и явно совершенно отстранённо. Микото осела на свой стул рядом с сыновьями и тоже приступила к еде. В какой-то момент она бросила мимолётный взгляд на обоих своих мальчиков.

Итачи выглядел таким _пустым_ и _безжизненным_... она не видела его таким с тех пор, как-...

Нет.

Она слегка тряхнула головой. Вспоминать не хотелось. Это принесёт ей лишь неизмеримое чувство вины. Она обратила пристальный взгляд на Саске и заметила, что тот тоже чем-то расстроен. Хотя обычно он не показывал, если что-то его беспокоило (за исключением его привычки убегать и запираться в комнате), она до сих пор прекрасно читала своего младшего сына.

Так что же на них нашло?

 

* * *

 

Этой ночью Саске лежал один у себя в комнате. Разум продолжал проигрывать на повторе события минувшего дня, и уже не в первый раз он был от этого на грани слёз. Мальчик чувствовал абсолютную пустоту теперь, когда последний клочок надежды — сколь бы притянутой за уши она ни казалась — надежды на то, что они с Аники когда-нибудь будут вместе, был уничтожен.

Младший ворон более не имел воли что-либо предпринимать. Какой смысл? Старший брат никогда его не полюбит. Проклятье, он, вероятно, сейчас его _ненавидел_.

При этой мысли Саске неосознанно начал царапать запястье. Нажим на кожу постепенно усиливался, пока не пришлось стиснуть зубы от боли. И всё же это его не остановило. Он продолжал царапать, до тех пор пока не ощутил, что кровь наполнила рану, а потом потекла по всей руке. В конце концов он заставил себя оторвать пальцы от израненного запястья.

Ну и как ему теперь скрывать вот _это_?

Он поднёс запястье к лицу и пристально осмотрел. Настолько сильно он себе ещё не вредил. Рана по-прежнему немного кровоточила, и хотя была она не то чтобы _глубокой_ , но всё же глубже, чём он расцарапывал обычно. Саске зажмурился и осторожно опустил руку.

Ему не хотелось на неё смотреть.

 

* * *

 

— Итачи-кун, как твои дела в последнее время? — спросил стальноволосый мужчина.

Микото позвонила ему на следующий же день, сказала, что тревожится за сына, и попросила о скорейшей встрече, хотя была только пятница. И буквально после второй минуты встречи Какаши уже мог судить, что его юный пациент немного более скован, чем всегда. Взгляд Итачи скакнул вверх, чтобы встретиться со взглядом врача, и Какаши потребовалось над собой усилие, чтобы не ахнуть.

Он не видел Итачи таким _мёртвым_ с их первого сеанса.

— Итачи-кун, — начал мужчина несколько натянутым голосом, и его руки значительно сильнее сжали подлокотники кресла. — В чём проблема?

Ворон только слегка помотал головой, и черты его лица украсила очень незаметная, очень грустная улыбка.

— Я болен, — последовал простой ответ. — Очень и очень болен.

Брови Какаши нахмурились, и он откинулся в своём кресле.

— Что именно ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я прямо как он.

— Как кто, Итачи-кун?

Тёмные глаза Итачи взметнулись вверх, к глазам психотерапевта, и Какаши слегка вздрогнул от такого взгляда.

— Я прямо как тот человек. Человек, который уничтожил меня... который меня испоганил, — Итачи рассмеялся без тени веселья. — Я поцеловал своего брата — и это даже не самое худшее. — Итачи подался вперёд в своём кресле с лёгкой, почти жуткой улыбкой на лице. — Мне это _понравилось_.

Глаза Какаши расширились.

— Ты набросился на него?!

Итачи помрачнел и помотал головой.

— Нет, конечно нет. Он сам меня попросил. Как выяснилось, он до настоящего времени скрывал более чем братские чувства ко мне.

Ворон откинулся на спинку кресла и опять хмыкнул.

— Ну разве мы не любящее семейство?

 


	8. Причины

После сказанного они посидели в тишине. Какаши пытался осмыслить все слова Итачи, а сам Итачи... что ж, он пытался взять под контроль собственное дыхание. Юный ворон вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла, пока не побелели костяшки, брови его нахмурились, а глаза крепко зажмурились, в то время как он всеми силами пытался сосредоточиться не на гипервентиляции. Долго ли, коротко ли Какаши заново вспомнил, как разговаривать:

— Тебя сексуально привлекает твой младший брат?

Ресницы Итачи вспорхнули вверх, и он в очередной раз обратил пристальный взор на Какаши.

— Не знаю, — зашипел он. — Это я и пытаюсь выяснить.

Какаши отвёл глаза от холодных чёрных глаз Итачи — как будто он мог бы примёрзнуть к месту, если бы чуть дольше посмотрел в глаза подростку, когда тот был так зол.

— Ты ведь сказал, что поцеловал его, и тебе это понравилось.

Итачи недобро усмехнулся, и его хватка на подлокотниках расслабилась.

— Это был единичный случай. Я не позволю себе чувствовать к нему влечение. Я не заставлю его пройти через такое.

Какаши вздохнул и подпёр рукой щёку в маске.

— Что ж, для меня это звучит так, словно ты переживаешь внутреннюю битву. Как давно ты испытаешь чувства к Саске?

Итачи полностью умолк. Он явно подыскивал корректный ответ.

— Я даже не рассматривал такую возможность до вчерашнего дня, — наконец ответил он.

— И всё же такая возможность _имеет место_.

Итачи слегка кивнул, и лицо его поникло. Он внимательно всматривался в пол из страха, что Какаши увидит его полные слёз глаза.

— Я как он, — прошептал юноша.

— Нет, это не так. Ты никогда не будешь похожим на этого человека, — сказал Какаши. — Ты ничем на него не похож, Итачи-кун.

Итачи обратил свой прожигающий взгляд на психотерапевта.

— Мы абсолютно одинаковые.

— Это ложь. Хватит себе так говорить.

Итачи более не мог сдерживать слёз, и те хлынули по его щекам.

— Я не хочу причинить ему боль, — проговорил он, задыхаясь.

— Видишь ли, из того, что ты сказал мне, я могу сделать вывод, что ты скорее причиняешь ему боль своим прямым отказом без каких-либо объяснений. Не скажу, что я оправдываю инцест, но моя работа как твоего доктора — помочь тебе с твоими проблемами. По закону я даже не имею права рассказать кому-то об этом, поскольку никому из вас не угрожает опасность, — вздохнул Какаши.

— Но я опасен для него.

Какаши глухо застонал. Боже правый, этот юноша временами действительно мог усложнить ситуацию.

— Нет, не опасен. Просто поговори с Саске. Может быть, если ты объяснишь ему свои причины — и я имею в виду _все_ из них — тогда он отступит.

— По-вашему, я должен сказать ему, что наш отец — осуждённый насильник?

— А ты собирался держать это в секрете вечно?

Итачи затих.

— Так я и думал.

 

* * *

 

— Саске, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Мальчик поднял взгляд от своего учебника, бросая на Итачи скептический взгляд. Неужели старший брат в самом деле _разговаривал_ с ним? Он подвинулся на своей кровати, уступая Итачи место.

— Да, Нии-сан? — отозвался он с явной надеждой в голосе. _Может, Итачи меня всё же не ненавидит..._

Старший ворон опустился на кровать рядом с младшим братом и жестом предложил мальчику сесть к себе на колени. Саске просиял и захлопнул книжку. После забрался на своего Аники и плюхнулся к нему на колени, прислонившись спиной к его груди. Старший обвил руками талию Саске и положил голову ему на плечо, как делал много раз прежде.

— Я пришел поговорить с собой о Тоу-сане, — сказал Итачи.

— А? — Саске явно растерялся. _С чего вдруг он поднял эту тему?_

— Ну, ты помнишь, я тебе говорил, что он любил того человека, которого не должен был, и это причиняло боль окружающим его людям, а потому ему пришлось уйти?

Воронёнок кивнул и дождался, когда Итачи продолжит.

— В общем... — _дыши, Итачи, дыши_. — О...он...

— Ты в порядке, Аники? — спросил Саске. Он чувствовал, как грудь Итачи вздымается и опускается быстрее, чем минуту назад, и это тревожило. Итачи кивнул.

_Просто расскажи ему._

— Этим человеком был я.

Саске молчал. Что его старший брат пытался сказать?

— Я не понимаю.

_Ну конечно же не понимает._

Итачи силился собрать в кулак всё своё мужество — сказать нужно было, в конце-то концов! Он упрочил объятия на теле Саске до такой степени, что мог просто задушить, но мальчик не жаловался.

— Тоу-сан насиловал меня, — едва слышно прошептал он, однако его рот находился у Саске прямо возле уха. Маленький мальчик услышал всё чётко и ясно.

И просто окаменел у Итачи на коленях. Нет. Это не могло быть правдой. Их отец никогда бы так не поступил. Он был хорошим человеком! Он бы никогда...

— Эт-то не может быть правдой, — задохнулся он, голос его надтреснулся. _Отец никогда бы... никогда..._

— Я когда-нибудь врал тебе?

— Н-нет, но-...

— Зачем бы я стал тебе лгать о чём-то подобном? — голос Итачи невольно сделался чуть злее, но всё же разговор был совсем не из приятных.

— Н-но это не может быть правдой! — Саске вывернулся из объятий и перекрутился у него на коленях, пока не оказался лицом к старшему брату. — Этого не может быть! Тоу-сан никогда бы... — голос мальчика сошёл на нет, когда он увидел выражение глаз Итачи. Нет, брат не лгал. — Зачем? — спросил мальчик, и голос его вышел едва громче шёпота. — Зачем отец делал что-то подобное?

Итачи хохотнул.

— _Зачем_ , младший брат? Правда хочешь знать, _зачем_? — прошипел он.

Саске заметно съёжился. Он терпеть не мог, когда Итачи сердился на него.

— Думаю, ему просто нравились беспомощные маленькие мальчики, — начал Итачи. — А может, нравилась власть, которую он имел надо мной. Я никогда не переставал думать о том, зачем. Меня слишком занимал тот факт, что человек, которому я должен был доверять больше всего в жизни, _насиловал_ меня с ранних лет.

Саске был шокирован. Как долго это продолжалось, а он не знал? Как мог их _отец_ , из всех людей, делать такое? Как Итачи выдерживал такую жизнь? Как Итачи...

Саске обнял старшего брата так крепко, как только мог. Итачи застыл и поначалу не ответил на объятие, но в конце концов плечи его стали опадать, и он обвил руками более миниатюрную фигурку. Затем Итачи обнял братишку так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал Саске. — Мне очень, очень жаль, Нии-сан, — мальчонка тихонько заплакал брату в плечо. Он испытывал столь многое, многое к своему старшему брату. Он даже представить не мог, что вокруг него творилось нечто столь ужасное, столь кошмарное, плохое и несправедливое.

Лицо Итачи исказилось от боли, и он прижал Саске ещё крепче к себе. Ему просто необходимо было, чтобы сейчас его младший братик был счастлив, и ничего другого. Саске должен был сохранить свою безопасность. Любое из того, через что Итачи пришлось пройти ради сохранения безопасности и счастья своего маленького брата, было малой ценой.

Но его младший брат _не_ был счастлив.

— Саске... — прошептал Итачи. Маленький мальчик поднял на него взгляд с исчерченным слезами лицом и красными опухшими глазами, и это разбило сердце Итачи. — Не плачь из-за меня. Я в порядке, Отото, — сказал он с маленькой грустной улыбкой.

Сказать по совести, его состояние было далеко от отметки "нормально", но не то чтобы притворство было ему внове. Ему просто нужно было, чтобы Саске был _счастлив_.

— Теперь ты понимаешь... почему между нами ничего не получится? — по какой-то причине сказать эти слова было для Итачи больнее всего, что он когда-либо испытывал в жизни — но нет, он не мог думать о Саске таким образом. Он себе не позволит.

Саске печально кивнул. Теперь он полностью всё понял. Как мог старший брат вообще любить его, пройдя через что-то настолько травмирующее? Безнадежно.

— Я понимаю, Аники, — сказал Саске с лучшей своей улыбкой. Итачи подарил ему ответную улыбку, но та не коснулась его глаз.

Почему _так_ больно?

 

* * *

 

— Мам, можно мне сегодня с ночёвкой к Наруто?

Леди-ворон подняла взгляд от кастрюли, в которой что-то помешивала, и посмотрела на сына.

— Ты доделал домашнюю работу?

Саске закатил глаза. Только его мать заставляла сыновей выполнять домашнюю работу на _выходные_ в пятницу.

— Да, Каа-сан, — соврал он.

Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Тогда иди.

Саске широко улыбнулся и подлетел к матери, чтобы подарить ей быстрое объятие, прежде чем вихрем умчаться к себе в комнату за вещами. Сегодня в школе он уже договорился с Наруто насчёт ночёвки, так что всё было улажено.

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, воронёнок дал своей радостной улыбке померкнуть.

Сердце его было безнадёжно разбито. Итачи, любовь всей его жизни, его старший брат, никогда не станет его. От этой мысли грудь Саске прострелило острой болью, но он всеми силами постарался её прогнать. Он понадеялся что время, проведённое в гостях у Наруто, поможет обо всём забыть хоть ненадолго.

Он опустошил школьную сумку с учебниками и стал быстро запихивать в неё чистую одежду. Потом прошёл в ванную и забрал свою зубную щётку вместе со всем остальным, что могло ему понадобиться для утренних процедур. По пути к лестнице он остановился возле комнаты Итачи. Чуть-чуть приотворив дверь, он увидел, что Итачи лежит на кровати с книгой в руках.

— Итачи-нии?

— Хм? — старший оторвал взгляд от книги, чтобы посмотреть на Саске.

— Я сегодня к Наруто. Увидимся завтра, ладно? Люблю тебя.

 _Так сильно_.

— Тоже тебя люблю, маленький брат.

 _Больше, чем положено_.

И на этом Саске ушёл.

 

* * *

 

— Божки, ты сегодня ещё больший эмо, чем обычно, 'ттебаё.

— Завали.

В данный момент Саске дулся, сидя на ужасающей оранжевой кровати Наруто. Блондин предложил было Саске вместе поиграть в видеоигры, но ворон _вежливо_ отклонил это предложение, предпочтя просиживать на кровати и хандрить. У Наруто не было ни малейшего предположения, из-за чего хандрит Тэме, но в любом случае это сильно выбивало его из колеи. Блондин поставил игру на паузу и повернулся к Саске лицом.

— Ну ладно, колись давай, в чём дело.

Саске зыркнул на него, но блондина это ничуть не задело.

— Ну кончай с этим, Тэме, ты должен быть выше этого! — сказал мальчишка с нахальной широкой лыбой. Саске помотал головой с лёгкой улыбкой на красивом лице.

— Не о чем говорить, Добе.

— Чушь собачья.

— Я не горю желанием это обсуждать.

— Хреново, чувак, но ты расскажешь, никуда не денешься.

Саске глухо застонал. Если подумать, полегчает ли, если поделиться с Наруто? ...Брехня. Может, Добе и воспринимал очень многое (ту же сексуальную ориентацию Саске), но накинуть к этому ещё и инцест?

— Я _правда_ не хочу это обсуждать.

Наруто насупился и подсел к ворону поближе.

— Расскажи, — настоял он.

Саске тяжко вздохнул и наконец сдался. _Кому от этого хуже будет?_

— Ладно, но ты решишь, что это полный изврат.

Наруто только плечами пожал и подпёр щёки руками.

— Попробуй удиви.

_С чего бы начать?_

— Ну, ты же в курсах, что я гей, да?

— Наверно, даже моя собака в курсе, что ты гей.

Саске бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но вскоре продолжил:

— В общем... проблема вроде как в одном парне.

— Ууутеньки, — восторженно умилился Наруто. — Тэме обзавёлся бойфрендом?!

— Тч, нет, — усмехнулся ему Саске. — Но... знаешь... всё _правда_ сложно.

— Да рожай ты уже, даттебаё!

— Мне нравится Итачи.

Единственный раз в жизни Наруто не издавал вообще ни единого звука.

— Тебе... — начал Наруто, медленно вытягивая слова. — Типа, нравится-нравится?

Саске закатил глаза.

— Именно так, Добе. Я влюблён в своего старшего брата. Достаточно извращенски для тебя?

Наруто лишь повёл плечами и очень скоро вернулся в обычное своё гиперактивное состояние.

— О, и это всё? А я-то уже перетрухнул, 'ттебаё.

— Погоди, погоди, погоди, — начал Саске, замахав руками. — По-твоему, это не изврат?

— Э, да не особо, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Сердцу не прикажешь, и всё такое.

Саске медленно покачал головой с неподдельной (хотя и незаметной) улыбкой, украсившей его черты.

— Кроме тебя, Наруто.

Наруто улыбнулся от уха до уха и завёл руки за голову, принимая свою фирменную позу.

— Но это всё равно не объясняет твою сегодняшнюю экстраэмоичность. В смысле, я-то привык к обычному твоему ангстовому моя-жизнь-сплошная-чёрная-дыра-ненавижу-весь-свет отношению, но сейчас всё хуже некуда.

Саске опять надулся.

— Мы не можем быть вместе.

Лыбища Наруто увяла, а его руки вернулись на колени.

— Почему нет?

— Это _инцест_ , Добе.

— Ну и?

— Наруто!

— Ладно, ладно же. Но почему вам на самом деле не быть вместе?

Саске шумно вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я _правда_ не могу тебе рассказать всех причин. Скажу только, что я более чем уверен, что у него есть ко мне _некоторые_ чувства, но по причине кое-какого лютого пиздеца в прошлом у нас с ним ничего не выйдет.

Наруто качнул головой.

— Мне жаль, Тэме.

Саске просто пожал плечами и поднял на него глаза.

— Хочешь, погоняем в видео-игры?

 

* * *

 

Итачи лежал у себя на кровати, заложив одну руку за голову и пялясь в потолок. Он скучал по Саске и искренне грустил из-за того, что братишка ушёл этой ночью.

Впрочем, в конечном счёте Итачи заключил, что сегодня так будет лучше для них обоих. Правда вышла на свет (по большей части), и Саске понял, почему у них с Итачи никогда не получится отношений за рамками братских.

Тогда почему он ощущает такую пустоту?

Раньше Итачи никогда даже не думал о Саске в подобном ключе — во всяком случае сознательно. По его мысли, где-то, в глубочайшей и темнейшей пучине своего разума он, возможно, утаивал некие не самые невинные чувства к Саске, а поцелуй попросту вытащил их на свет божий. Итачи поднёс свободную руку к губам и невесомо провёл по ним. Он ясно мог вспомнить ощущение мягких губ Саске на своих собственных, и от этого его внезапно пронзил острый приступ _тоски._

 _Откуда взялись эти чувства?_ — спросил он себя. В животе поселилась лёгкая тошнота от того простого факта, что он мог хотеть своего брата таким греховным образом, однако знание о том, что Саске хотел его не меньше — а может, и больше — немного облегчало груз вины.

_Но всё же._

Они с братом никогда не смогут быть вместе в таком смысле. Это было бы противоестественно, порочно, аморально и _неправильно_. Он не хотел, чтобы Саске рос с такой ужасной тайной, как любовные отношения с родным братом. Это будет нечестно по отношению к нему.

Итачи со вздохом сел на кровати. Он решил позвонить Конан и узнать, не занята ли она этим вечером. Он соскучился по ней, хотя и ничего не мог не ощутить себя виноватым за утаивание их с Саске поцелуя (и чувств), а впрочем неведение не причинит ей вреда.

Он поднялся на ноги и подошёл у комоду, где оставил мобильник. Конан ответила после четвертого гудка, и они обсудили планы на вечер.

Если бы только он мог точно так же пойти на свидание с Саске...

 


	9. Осознание

— Ты кажешься рассеянным.

Итачи оторвал глаза от ковыряния в своей тарелке с едой и посмотрел на Конан. Она похоже, была чрезвычайно обеспокоена, судя по чёрточке между её бровей, тону голоса или тому, как она наклонилась вперёд на стуле.

— Извини, — сказал он, пожимая плечами, и продолжил валять непривлекательного вида пищу у себя на тарелке. — Просто много мыслей в голове.

Конан кивнула и откусила маленький кусочек.

— Не хочешь их обсудить?

Итачи опять пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что тебе это будет хоть как-то интересно.

Конан чуть заметно надулась, хотя при этом оставалась всё такой же ужасающе прекрасной.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты говорил со мной о том, что тебя расстраивает, Итачи. Я же твоя девушка. Для этого я рядом.

Ворон в ответ выдавил слабую улыбку.

— Ты просто не поймёшь, Конан. Мне жаль.

Синеволосая нахмурила тонкие брови и слегка раздражённо вздохнула.

_Ну почему он такой несговорчивый? Стойте... возможно ли?_

— Дело в Саске?

Итачи оцепенел на какие-то доли секунды, но Конан это заметила. И слегка ухмыльнулась самой себе.

_В яблочко, да?_

— Что между вами случилось?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Итачи — слишком быстро, по мнению Конан.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Нет, не лгу, — ответил Итачи, пристально глядя в собственную тарелку.

— Итачи, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам, — сказала она. — И могу распознать, когда ты лжёшь. Ты не смотришь мне в глаза.

Итачи всеми силами постарался посмотреть ей в глаза и сказать, что это просто не могло быть правдой, но осознал, что не может этого сделать.

— Чёрт, — поражённо буркнул он, по-прежнему пялясь в тарелку. На это Конан захихикала, но вскоре стала серьёзной, как раньше.

— Ну а если серьёзно. Что у вас стряслось?

Итачи вздохнул и отложил палочки.

— Это довольно личное.

Конан опять надулась.

_Как грубо._

— Слишком личное для девушки, с которой встречаешься три года?

Итачи аж передёрнуло немного. Когда она обставляла всё вот так, он чувствовал себя натуральным мудаком.

— Просто это... слишком из ряда вон. Дело не в тебе, просто мне кажется, что этому лучше остаться между мной и Саске.

Кусочки пазла в голове Конан встали в правильном порядке, и глаза у неё увеличились. Она могла вообразить себе лишь то одно-единственное на свете, о чём Итачи было бы трудно с ней говорить.

_Быть не может! Неужели он признался?_

— Итачи, — начала она. — Я... думаю, я и так знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

Глаза у Итачи округлились, и он состыковался немигающим взглядом с девушкой.

_Как, чёрт подери, она узнала?_

Конан закусила губу и отвела глаза. Сказать ему? А если он разозлится? Это было слишком сложно для её симпатии.

— Я проницательнее многих, — сказала она, глядя на свои руки у себя на коленях. — Я замечаю то, что большинство людей не заметят или не предадут значения.

Итачи выгнул бровь и понадеялся, что её пронзительные глаза (сейчас, к счастью, не направленные на него), не заметят того факта, что его прошиб холодный пот.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Конан глубоко вдохнула.

— Я... я знаю, что у Саске есть к тебе романтические чувства. Он вовсе об этом не говорил — вернее, не напрямую, но... — она затихла, исподволь глянув на Итачи. Тот буквально примёрз к месту, рот у него слегка приоткрылся. Она сглотнула. — Я никому не скажу, если тебя это беспокоит...

— Между нами ничего нет, — сказал Итачи. — Это было бы неправильно. Я точно так же ему и сказал, так что тебе не о чем волноваться. Я никогда бы тебе не изменил.

Глаза Конан расширились.

— Да я не за это волновалась... — она сделала ещё один глубокий вдох и продолжила: — Он влюблён в тебя, Итачи. И я просто уверена, что он относится к тебе так с самого детства. Помнишь, когда я пришла к вам впервые, он автоматически меня невзлюбил?

Взгляд Итачи постепенно расплывался, пока он пытался найти то старое воспоминание, и вскоре он согласно кивнул.

— Помню. Он потом заперся у себя до конца ночи и... он плакал, — глаза у Итачи увеличились в осознании. Да, он догадывался, что чувства Саске к нему длились уже некоторое время, но _настолько_ давно?

Конан кивнула.

— Я знала, что его неприязни ко мне есть объяснение, но всё никак не могла, понять, какое конкретно, пока не стала больше внимания обращать на его поведение в твоём присутствии.

Итачи чуть склонил голову набок.

— А как он себя вёл?

Конан, не выдержав, закатила глаза. Как можно быть настолько ненаблюдательным?

— Ну, взять хотя бы его повадки влюблённого щенка. То, как он вечно краснеет... — перечисляя, она принялась загибать пальцы. — Начинает заикаться, больше улыбается, цепляется за тебя и ловит каждое твоё слово...

Итачи поднял ладонь, призывая её остановиться. Он услышал достаточно.

— Я идиот, — прошептал он, качая головой с грустной улыбкой. — Полный и безнадёжный идиот.

Конан нехотя улыбнулась в ответ.

— Не идиот. Просто не видишь всего того же, что и я, — к её улыбке прилилась горечь. Пусть она радовалась, что чувства Саске наконец-то нашли выход, не ревновать всё же не получалось, ведь Итачи был _её_ парнем. — Что будешь делать? — тихо спросила она. Уверенности в том, действительно ли ей хочется слышать ответ, у неё не было, и тем не менее этот вопрос необходимо было задать.

— Я уже сказал... между нами ничего нет. Он мой младший брат, и так оно и останется.

От внимания Конан не укрылось то, как его лицо исказилось от боли, пускай и продлилось это не дольше секунды.

 _«Выходит, у него тоже есть чувства к Саске?»_ — с грустью подумала она. Ну ладно, не то чтобы она не видела, что происходит. Всё же Итачи любил младшего брата превыше всего на свете.

— Почему? — спросила она. С большей надеждой в голосе, чем хотелось бы, впрочем она сомневалась, что Итачи это уловил.

Глаза Итачи округлились, и он послал ей недоверчивый взгляд.

— Это _инцест_ , Конан. Это аморально и неправильно. К тому же так я бы попросту воспользовался им... он ещё ребёнок. Я бы почувствовал себя, как... как мой отец.

Конан кивнула. Ей это в голову не приходило, но смысл в этом был.

— Я сожалею.

Итачи повёл плечами и вновь взялся за палочки.  
— Я просто надеюсь, что он сможет это перерасти и двигаться дальше.

_Знаю, что сам я этого не смогу._

 

* * *

 

— Добе, ты полный отстой в этой игре, в курсе?

— Кончай, Тэме! Не моя вина, что я не хорош в этих дурацких игрушках про ниндзя, — надулся Наруто.

Саске усмехнулся, но всё же потянулся вперёд, чтобы выключить игровую приставку Наруто и убрать джойстик на полку.

— Наверно, пора ложиться. Почти два ночи уже, — сказал он. Наруто в ответ глухо застонал, но всё же отложил и свой джойстик.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробурчал он, заползая на кровать. Скоро Саске забрался следом.

— Ночи, Добе.

— Ночи, Тэме.

Очень скоро мальчики уже крепко спали.

 

* * *

 

— Я дома! — обозначился Саске, захлопывая за собой дверь. Было утро субботы, а это значило, что они с Итачи целый день проведут вместе. Обычно эта мысль вызывала у воронёнка улыбку, но в этот раз отозвалась лишь гримасой на лице. Появится ли между ними неловкость, если они останутся наедине на продолжительное время?

— Добро пожаловать домой, Саске, — подал голос Итачи из гостиной. Очень скоро Саске оказался там же и очень постарался улыбнуться старшему брату. — Как дела у Наруто?

— Саске пожал плечами и бросил сумку на пол, а потом подсел к Итачи на диван.

— По-старому всё, — очень тихо пробормотал он. На какой-то миг он решил было рассказать Итачи, что осуждал свои чувства с Наруто, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Ему совсем не хотелось навлечь на себя злость Итачи.

— Чем-нибудь занимался вчера вечером? — спросил Саске, явно пытаясь поддерживать какое-то подобие беседы.

Итачи кивнул головой.

— Ужинал с Конан.

Теперь, когда Конан указала на явные особенности поведения Саске рядом с ним, Итачи решил понаблюдать за действиями своего Отото с большим вниманием. А потому на сей раз он не проморгал лёгкую хмурость и то, как Саске оцепенел при упоминании имени девушки.

— Ну и как прошло? — промямлил Саске.

Итачи вздохнул.

— Нормально, наверное. Она заметила, что меня что-то беспокоит.

Саске чуть заметно усмехнулся.

— Ага, Наруто тоже.

С несколько мгновений оба брата сидели в тишине.

 _«И как нам теперь быть?»_ — со вздохом спросил себя Итачи. Он понимал, что теперь, когда вскрылись их чувства, будет непросто жить вместе и постоянно находиться рядом. Проклятье, да ещё два дня назад Итачи даже не подозревал, что _имеет_ к Саске такие чувства. Поразительно, как моментально всё может поменяться.

— Так... чем хочешь заняться сегодня, Отото?

Саске только пожал плечами в ответ.

— Давай просто дома побудем? Что-то нет настроения никуда сегодня идти.

Итачи кивнул.

— Ладно. Хочешь посмотреть фильм или ещё что-нибудь?

Саске двинул плечами и, встал, собираясь порыться в коллекции DVD на стойке у телевизора. Он не заметил, что в этот самый момент рукав его тёмно-синей худи задрался как раз настолько, чтобы предоставить Итачи прекрасный обзор на левое запястье.

— Ой! — возопил Саске, когда его грубо схватили за руку. Итачи засучил ему рукав до локтя и пристально изучил повреждённое запястье своего Отото со смесью беспокойства и ужаса.

— Саске...

Он во все глаза таращился на ранки на запястье. Безусловно, они были куда серьёзнее тех бледно-розовых линий, которые он видел в другой день. Насколько _сильно_ Саске себя царапал?

Мальчик изо всех попытался отнять собственную руку, но так же как прежде понял, что это нереально. Чёртова хватка брата.

— Да ничего тут страшного нет, ладно, Итачи-нии? Просто не волнуйся об этом.

Глаза Итачи взметнулись вверх, чтобы встретиться с глазами Саске, и мальчика так и окатило виной с ног до головы.

— Ты сделал это... из-за меня? — спросил Итачи едва ли на уровне шёпота. По виду царапинам было дня два, но чтобы зажить, уйдёт ещё какое-то время. Царапины выглядели _болезненными_.

Саске пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд.

— Я сделал это по многим причинам. Не смертельно. Как будто мне впервой...

— Что?!

 _«Вот дерьмо»_ , — мысленно выругался Саске.

— Саске... Отото, с каких пор ты причиняешь себе вред?

Саске опять двинул плечами и позволил утянуть себя обратно на диван. Он положил голову на плечо старшему брату и вздохнул.

— С тех пор, как мне исполнилось десять... я думаю. Точно не помню.

— Почему ты начал?

Саске гулко простонал. Ну не хотел он говорить, что стал заниматься самовредительством из-за чувств к своему Аники и чтобы перенести печаль от осознания того, что им никогда не быть вместе. Как Итачи это воспримет?

— Просто мне было грустно из-за некоторых вещей, и я слышал о таком от других ребят в школе. Они говорили, это помогает. Не так уж это страшно, Аники.

Итачи обвил Саске рукой и привлёк к своему боку.

— Из-за чего тебе было грустно, Отото? — у Итачи было такое чувство, что он уже знал ответ, но всё же чувствовал, что спросить надо.

— Ничего важного, — промямлил Саске. Ну почему Аники не мог оставить уже эту тему?

— Это моя вина, ведь так?

— Н-нет, это не-...

— Не лги мне, Саске.

Саске опустил глаза и ещё раз пожал плечами.

— Не совсем твоя вина.

Итачи крепче обнял его.

— Я так сожалею, Саске. Я и представить не мог, как тебе было больно. Я ужасен.

Саске замотал головой.

— Не грузись ты так. Я в порядке, — сказал он с самой заверительной улыбкой. Но Итачи это не убедило. Из-за него его маленький брат вредил себе. И как ему с этим жить?

— Я ужасный старший брат, — вздохнул он.

— Нет, не правда, Нии-сан. Ты лучший старший брат, на какого я мог надеяться, — сказал Саске. Его Аники был лучшим братом. Добрым, нежным, прекрасным, потрясающим, совершенным...

Саске уткнулся головой в плечо Итачи. Ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы брат винил себя за его самовредительство. Ведь Итачи вовсе не хотел щеголять перед ним своими отношениями с Конан и не сделал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы усилить чувства Саске к себе, не считая того, что он являлся, пожалуй, воплощением всего человеческого, во что верил Саске. И всё-таки, чья это была вина?

— Давай я их почищу, Саске. Не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил инфекцию.

Саске кивнул ему в плечо, и вскоре старший брат поднялся на ноги. Младший хвостиком следовал за ним, и вот они уже оказались в ванной на втором этаже. Итачи покопался в аптечке, пока не нашёл медицинский спирт и ватные тампоны, а Саске сел на крышку унитаза. Старший ворон закатал ему рукав до локтя и стал осторожно прикладывать к ранкам смоченную в спирте вату.

— Ау! — зашипел Саске сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Извини, Саске, — сказал Итачи. Он продолжал осторожные манипуляции ваткой, пока не убедился, что раны достаточно чистые, потом встал, чтобы выбросить использованные тампоны и убрать спирт. Саске натянул рукав обратно и взглянул на брата из-под чёлки.

_Это было очень... мило с его стороны._

— Спасибо, — сказал он, слегка зардевшись.

Итачи заметил румянец младшего брата и оттого слегка помрачнел. Как он мог быть таким слепым так долго? Вздохнув, он ласково похлопал Саске по макушке.

— Зачем ещё нужны старшие братья, — пробормотал он.

Саске просиял и спрыгнул с крышки.

— Хочешь, теперь посмотрим фильм? — поинтересовался мальчик.

Итачи пожал плечами и последовал за братишкой из ванной в гостиную. Там Итачи занял место на диване, а Саске пошёл включать DVD-проигрыватель. Вскоре он остановил выбор на какой-то случайной анимешке и загрузил диск.

То, что произошло дальше, стало полнейшей неожиданностью. Саске стащил с себя худи через голову, в результате чего рубашка у него тоже задралась. Глазам Итачи открылся превосходный вид на верхнюю часть тела Саске, на что тело его отреагировало самым причудливым образом, пускай ему и удалось по большей части это подавить. Старший спрятал лицо в ладонях и глухо застонал. Не то чтобы он прежде не видел Саске без рубашки... просто сейчас это было, ну, _иначе_ , ведь он знал, что Саске к нему испытывает. Казалось, будто Итачи увидел его впервые, и, надо признать, увиденное ему понравилось. Его маленький брат действительно был прекрасен.

 _Проклятье_.


	10. Получая помощь

— Эй, Саске, не разгрузишь для меня посудомойку?

Ворон вскинул глаза, оторвавшись от манги, чтобы надуться из-за матери.

— Разве сейчас не очередь Итачи? — заныл он. Микото обернулась, чтобы наградить сына своим самым леденящим душу взглядом.

— Саске, подойди сюда. _Живо_.

Юный ворон слегка вздрогнул от нацеленного на него взгляда. _Чёрт_ , эта женщина умерла наводить ужас. Он загнул уголок страницы, захлопнул мангу и положил на стол, прежде чем подняться и пойти на кухню. С удручённым вздохом мальчик закатал рукава чёрной худи, дабы приступить к выматывающей душу работе.

Начал Саске с верхней полки посудомойки и открыл шкаф для чашек. Схватив первый попавшийся стакан, он потянулся вверх, чтобы убрать его на предназначенное место. Росточка для этой задачи ему хватало впритык, поскольку чашки хранились на самой верхней полке шкафа, так что Саске пришлось встать на цыпочки и максимально выпростать вверх руку.

Так случилось, что Микото вскинула взгляд от раковины и посмотрела в сторону сына как раз в тот момент, когда израненное запястье Саске оказалось в воздухе. Глаза её увеличились, и она стремительно сократила разделявшее их расстояние.

— Саске, — начала леди-ворон, хватая мальчика за запястье. — Что... что это? — голос у неё дрожал. Не могло же такого быть, чтобы её малыш сам сделал это с собой... верно?

Саске сглотнул. Каким же идиотом он себя почувствовал, что выставил руку напоказ! Из-за того, что раны уже не болели, он и думать о них забыл, а кроме того, те царапины, которые он себе обычно оставлял, к этому времени уже бы зажили.

— Ничего, Каа-сан, — сказал он, пытаясь отнять у матери руку. Железная хватка — это у них семейное, что ли?!

  
— Саске, — вздохнула Микото. Брови её сошлись на переносице, когда она поднесла запястье сына ближе к лицу. Женщина рассмотрела на его руке парочку тонких белых шрамов наряду со свежими на вид ранами. И с каких пор это продолжается? — Малыш, как давно ты себе вредишь?

Саске наконец-то вырвал свою руку, приложив куда большую силу, чем могла вмещаться в его миниатюрной фигурке.

— Не твоё дело! — огрызнулся он. Честно говоря, он и сам не знал, почему так разозлился на мать, но об этом никто не должен был узнать! Мало было того, что Итачи обо всём прознал, так теперь ещё и мать? — Ничего в этом страшного! Просто оставь меня в покое! — прокричал он, с топотом выходя прочь из кухни к лестнице.

— Саске! — закричала ему вслед леди-ворон, но мальчик уже ушёл.

Микото просто не представляла, как быть. Её сын занимался самовредительством? У неё были не особо широкие познания по этой теме, она только слышала от Какаши, что среди преподростков и подростков это обычное дело, но твёрдо знала, что это может быть симптомом депрессии. Но из-за чего могла быть депрессия у Саске? Женщина рухнула за стол, закрыв руками лицо.

 _Боже, я кошмарная мать,_ горестно подумала она про себя, утирая подступившие слёзы. Она всегда так старалась ставить своих мальчиков на первое место, обеспечивать их счастье, но что в итоге? Один из сыновей много лет претерпевал сексуальное насилие у неё под носом, а второй был опечален настолько, что начал вредить себе.

_Я действительно облажалась как мать._

 

* * *

 

Саске с глубочайшим вздохом рухнул на свою кровать. Он понятия не имел, что мать теперь предпримет, после того как узнала о его самовредительстве, но от души надеялся, что ничего радикального. В конце концов он же не по-настоящему _резал_ себя, значит это не серьёзно, да? Во всяком случае так он себе говорил.

Он действительно пару раз пробовал резаться, вот только после этого оставались шрамы, которые ему совсем не нравились. Они напоминали о том, насколько было грустно в те моменты, когда он наносил себе эти порезы, а Саске предпочёл бы об этом не вспоминать. Вот почему он начал царапаться. Такие отметины исчезали быстро, так что на бледном запястье у него не оставалось долговременных напоминаний о несчастливых моментах. Но в прошлый раз он поступил просто по-идиотски, расцарапавшись до очень заметных следов! Мальчик глухо застонал и закрыл рукой глаза.

Что ж, учитывая характер матери, можно сказать, что она просто вне себя.

 

* * *

 

— Итачи, открой!

За дверью послышалась возня, и вскоре та приоткрылась, давая Итачи взглянуть на посетителя. От увиденного глаза у него расширились, и он полностью распахнул дверь.

— Мама, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? — спросил он, отступая в сторону, чтобы уступить ей дорогу.

Едва переставляя ноги, женщина  вошла и села на кровать. Потом утёрла глаза тыльной стороной ладони и глубоко вздохнула.

— Я настолько ужасная мать? — прошептала она с печальной улыбкой.

Брови Итачи нахмурились, и он тихонько притворил дверь, после чего присел с матерью на кровать.

— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь, Каа-сан?

Микото вздохнула.

— Ну... я расскажу, потому что просто не знаю, как быть. Я увидела сегодня Саске и... — голос сошёл на нет, и не успела она ничего поделать, как по щекам её хлынули свежие слёзы. Женщина поскорее их вытерла и выжала из себя улыбку для Итачи. — Сожалею, что тебе пришлось увидеть меня такой, — прошептала она.

Итачи нахмурился. Видеть мать огорчённой было невыносимо, и он точно знал причину её состояния.

— Ты увидела его царапины?

Брови Микото взлетели вверх, и она бросила сыну вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты знал про них?

Итачи вздохнул и кивнул головой.

— Да, с недавнего времени.

— И молчал?! — вскричала она.

Юноша поморщился.

_Великолепная работа, Итачи._

— Мне жаль, мама, но я просто не представлял, что делать. Однако с тех пор, как обо всём узнал, я ежедневно осматривал его запястья.

Лицо Микото слегка смягчилось.

— Думаю, мысль хорошая, но... как давно это продолжается?

— По его словам, где-то с десяти лет.

— С _десяти_?

Итачи кивнул, и лицо Микото исказилось горестью. Её малыш занимался этим уже целый _год_?

— Как ты поступишь? — спросил Итачи. Микото пожала плечами.

— Наверное, попробую отправить его на психотерапию... к специалисту по таким вопросам, пожалуй?

Итачи качнул головой.

— Думаю, это наилучший вариант.

Микото кивнула в ответ и вскоре достала мобильный из кармана джинсов.

— Может, Какаши кого подскажет...

 

* * *

 

— Отото, выходи.

— Нет!

Итачи вздохнул.

— Саске выходи.

— Нет!

— Саске...

— Я сказал нет, козёл!

Итачи почувствовал, как запульсировала венка на виске. У братца не было никаких манер.

— Я просто ещё раз взломаю твой замок.

Никакого ответа из-за двери не последовало. Итачи усмехнулся.

— Или уговорю мать купить новую дверную ручку _без_ замка.

По ту сторону послышалось копошение, а следом — звук открывшегося замка. Итачи толкнул дверь и был встречен надутой мордашкой Отото.

— Ублюдок.

— Тшш, — Итачи тыкнул братишку в лоб. Младший ворон взвизгнул и схватился за пострадавшее место, после чего стал метать в старшего брата испепеляюще-надутые взгляды.

 _Какой же он милый, когда так делает..._ На миг у Итачи увеличились глаза, едва он понял, о чём только что подумал, и он потряс головой, чтобы выкинуть подобные мысли.

— Мы с Каа-сан хотим с тобой поговорить.

Руки Саске упали по швам, но взгляд стал ещё агрессивнее.

— Не желаю говорить ни с одним из вас.

— Но придётся. Можем сделать это по-хорошему или по-плохому.

С мгновение Саске, казалось, обдумывал свои возможности, а потом плечи его поражённо поникли. Старший брат вечно выигрывал.

— Ладно, — буркнул он себе под нос. Итачи победно ухмыльнулся и жестом позвал младшего брата с собой на первый этаж. Оказавшись в гостиной, мальчики сели на диван напротив кресла, которое занимала их мать. Та почти что агрессивно вгрызалась в собственный ноготь на большом пальце, пока глаза её скакали от одного сына к другому.

— Ну, — начал Саске с незаинтересованным видом. — И о чём хотели поговорить?

Микото со вздохом убрала палец ото рта.

— Видишь ли, мы с твоим братом очень беспокоимся за тебя и... и мы подумали, что может быть тебе лучше будет походить к психотерапевту.

У Саске округлились глаза.

— Вы с дуба рухнули?! — заорал он. Никуда ему эта психотерапия не упёрлась! Прекрасно обойдётся без неё! — Если вас эти царапины парят, так забудьте — этого больше не повторится! — он был уже на грани слёз, но не давал им пролиться. Ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить о своих проблемах. На то они и _его_ проблемы.

— Саске, — мягко начала Микото, предпочтя не заострять внимание на его ругательствах. — Дело не только в этом. Я тут подумала... пожалуй, нам всем не помешает терапия. Итачи она очень помогла, — сказала женщина, жестом указывая на старшего сына. Глаза у Итачи расширились. Микото и словом ему не обмолвилась, что и сама собирается пойти к психотерапевту, так что он немало удивился.

Саске насмешливо осклабился и скрестил на груди руки.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Саске, прошу, — взмолилась она. — Так будет лучше для всех нас.

— Вот сами и ходите к своим мозгоправам! А лично я в полном порядке!

— Саске, ты, очевидно, _не_ в порядке.

— Если всё дело в сраных царапинах, то я уже сказал про них забыть! — почти горлопанил Саске. Микото отпрянула и с новой силой принялась жевать ноготь на большом пальце.

— Отото, успокойся.

Саске тяжело дышал, от гнева и досады лицо его начало наливаться краской. Итачи придвинулся к братику поближе и привлёк его к своей груди. Он начал мягко ласкать мальчика по волосам, и вскоре дыхание Саске замедлилось.

— Пожалуйста, давай ты сходишь на пару сеансов? Ради меня?

У Саске увеличились глаза. Неужели брат воспользуется _этим_ , чтобы заставить его согласиться! Знал же, что младший брат никогда не мог ему отказать.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Саске.

Лицо Итачи смягчилось, и губы украсились лёгкой улыбкой.

— Спасибо, Саске.

Воронёнок только заворчал и зарылся лицом в передок братовой рубашки. Микото одними губами прошептала "спасибо" старшему сыну, и тот кивнул в ответ.

Итак, как же Саске воспримет завтрашний первый сеанс?


	11. Психотерапия

— Не пойду!

— Бога ради, Отото, отцепись!

Саске впился в дверную раму в отчаянной попытке _не_ идти на сеанс к психотерапевту. Выглядело это вообще-то смехотворно. Итачи держал его за ноги, а это означало, что Саске висел в воздухе. На его счастье, за косяк он держался достаточно прочно, а иначе бы попросту грохнулся, потому как Итачи не переставал его тянуть.

— Сам отпусти, придурок!

— Хватит ребячиться!

— Не указывай мне, что делать!

— Я тебя брошу.

У Саске округлились глаза. _Дерьмо_. Учитывая нынешнее положение, если Итачи _правда_ его отпустит, Саске просто упадёт. Мальчик сглотнул и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы кинуть на старшего брата невинный умоляющий взгляд, что было весьма затруднительно, учитывая угол поворота его головы.

— Эй, Аники, — начал он с сахарной сладостью в голосе, — пожалуйста, поставь меня _нежно_.

У Итачи задёргалась бровь. Было сложно сопротивляться Саске, когда тот вёл себя так... мило.

— Только если пообещаешь сесть в машину и поехать к терапевту без дальнейших жалоб.

Саске открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, однако очень скоро осознал, что он не в том положении.

— Ладно, — проворчал воронёнок.

Итачи победоносно усмехнулся и осторожно опустил его ступни на пол. Младший ворон шустро отряхнулся и показал старшему язык. Затем крутанулся на пятках и вознамерился было уже ломануться обратно в дом, но Итачи удалось словить его за запястье прежде, чем младший успел воспользоваться таким шансом.

  
— Уже нарушаешь обещание? — с усмешкой начал Итачи. — Как грубо, Отото, — он щёлкнул братика в лоб свободной рукой, и Саске надулся.

Итачи хмыкнул и поволок его к машине, где их уже десять минут дожидалась мать. Она с глубочайшим весельем наблюдала за происходящим; её сыновья определённо умели развлечь. Итачи открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля и запихал Саске на сиденье, чем заслужил от него униженный возглас:

— Придурок!

— Тшш, — откликнулся Итачи, занимая место рядом с братом и пристёгиваясь. Он принял решение сесть на заднее сиденье вместе с Саске, дабы предотвратить даже самую жалкую попытку побега, тем более из машины на полном ходу. Тихонько рассмеявшись, Микото завела двигатель и выехала с подъездной дорожки.

— Всё не так плохо, Саске, — сказал Итачи, когда они уже выехали на дорогу. Саске зыркнул на него и сложил на груди руки.

— Лжец.

Итачи хмыкнул, обвивая рукой плечи мальчика и притягивая его ближе к себе. Он старался игнорировать то, как от близкого контакта участилось сердцебиение, однако не смог проигнорировать ужасающий румянец, проступивший у Саске на лице. Итачи вздохнул.

Вообще говоря, сегодня оба мальчика должны были пойти в школу, поскольку был только вторник, однако Микото захотела, чтобы Саске как можно скорее начал курс психотерапии. Она и старшему сыну разрешила не идти на занятия, поскольку ей надо было на работу сразу после того, как она подбросит Саске. Микото решила, что мальчики потом могут пойти домой вместе, потому как ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы её одиннадцатилетний сын слонялся по городу в одиночку.

Остаток десятиминутной поездки прошёл в молчании, и вскоре они прибыли к месту назначения.

— Хорошего дня, мальчики! — с улыбкой пожелала Микото.

— И тебе, Каа-сан, — ответил Итачи. Саске только молча дал вытянуть себя из машины и потащить вверх по лестнице в офисное здание. Он обернулся и бросил тоскливый взгляд на машину матери, но с грустью обнаружил, что та уже отъезжает с парковки. Он влип.

Очень скоро Саске обнаружил себя стоящим в вестибюле. Итачи подошёл к стойке регистрации, чтобы отметиться.

— У нас запись на 8:45, — сообщил он девушке на ресепшене. Та быстро вскинула глаза, потом вернулась к своему журналу, но потом глаза её вновь скакнули вверх, и она начала краснеть.

— И-имя, пожалуйста? — заикаясь, спросила она, откладывая свой журнал и заправляя себе за ухо прядь каштановых волос.

— Учиха Саске. Мой младший брат, — сказал Итачи, указывая головой на мальчика, которого едва было видно из-за верхушки стойки. Саске пришлось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы женщина смогла его увидеть. Она кивнула и повернулась к компьютеру, но прежде бросила в сторону Итачи ещё один флиртующий взгляд.

Лицо у Саске помрачнело.

_Тупые, уродливые девки флиртуют с моим Итачи-нии..._

Он вцепился Итачи в руку, словно бы демонстрируя своё право собственности. Старший просто приподнял бровь в ответ на подобное поведение, однако решил больше не заострять на этом внимание.

Ресепшионистка сделала ещё пару щелчков на компьютере, после чего с улыбкой откинулась на спинку стула.

— А! Ну вот. Кабинет двенадцатый, дальше по коридору и направо, — наконец сказала женщина. Она взглянула на Итачи густо подведёнными глазами с дымчатым макияжем и подперла щёку рукой. Саске понятия не имел, как это Итачи не замечает её откровенного флирта. Ещё младший подумал, что выглядела эта дама, как бестолковый и уродливый енот, но сообщить ей об этом времени у него не было, так как его уже очень скоро вели за руку вглубь коридора.

— Я останусь в вестибюле, — сказал Итачи, как только они оказались прямо перед назначенной комнатой. Он обернулся к Саске с улыбкой. — С тобой всё будет в порядке, — он наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть братишку в лоб и провести по его волосам. Саске зарделся, сердце пустилось вскачь, однако он всеми силами постарался это игнорировать и просто кивнул. Затем толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Что же, комната была не особо страшная. Здесь были мягкого серого оттенка стены, белый диван в углу и белый стул напротив. В другом углу стоял коричневый стол, а за ним сидела добрая с виду женщина с длинными тёмными волосами. Она вскинула взгляд от своих бумаг, на которых что-то набрасывала, когда заслышала появление Саске.

— Здравствуй, — сказала она с тёплой улыбкой. — Я Юхи Куренай.

Саске бросил на неё пристальный взгляд. Она уже казалась чересчур милой.

Женщину, по-видимому, совсем не задела его холодность. Она поднялась из-за стола, чтобы подойти к Саске и пожать ему руку; или по крайней мере _попытаться_ пожать. Мальчик попросту сверлил руку глазами, словно та могла спонтанно взорваться, если он сфокусируется на ней достаточно долго. Куренай вздохнула.

_Один из таких, значит?_

— Ты Учиха Саске, верно?

Саске оторвал взгляд от её кисти и поднял к глазам, с удивлением обнаруживая, что оттенок у них насыщенно-красный, однако отвечать по-прежнему отказывался. Счастливое лицо Куренай несколько померкло, но она жестом предложила ему присесть на диван. К счастью, он последовал её указанию и плюхнулся на предложенное место. Она села напротив него на белый стул с мягкой обивкой.

— Не расскажешь мне, почему ты здесь? — она уже знала, почему, но это стандартный этап: услышать всё из уст самого пациента. Саске по-новой принялся буравить её взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Не ваше дело.

Ну что же, по крайней мере она добилась вербального ответа.

— Саске-кун, — начала она, предпочтя проигнорировать его ответ. — Твоя мать позвонила, потому что беспокоится по поводу твоего самовредительства и депрессивного состояния, верно?

Саске пожал плечами и уставился в пол. У него не было решительно никакого желания это обсуждать!

Куренай вздохнула.

— Можешь рассказать мне, из-за чего ты так подавлен?

Саске резко вскинул свои ониксовые сферы, чтобы повстречаться с её багровыми и возобновить свой сверлящий взгляд. И что он должен на это ответить? Ой, погодите-ка — ничего. И потому он продолжал молчать.

Куренай опять вздохнула и подперла голову рукой.

— Мы никуда не продвинемся, если я не пойму, в чём проблема.

Саске только глаза закатил. Не то чтобы ему самому страсть как хотелось тут находиться.

— Ладно, если ты не намерен отвечать, тогда чем будешь заниматься до конца сеанса? — спросила она. Она _очень_ старалась не выказать раздражения в голосе, ведь она _профессионал_ , но было это не так уж просто.

_Терпения, Куренай._

Саске повёл плечами и опять уткнулся глазами в пол.

 _Что же, ладно,_ подумала про себя Куренай. _Раз ему хочется быть несговорчивым — пускай_. Женщина поднялась и вернулась к своему рабочему столу, чтобы заняться новыми бумагами.

 

* * *

 

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Итачи, закрывая журнал, который листал во время ожидания. Саске пожал плечами и сократил остаток расстояния между ними, прежде чем плюхнуться к брату на колени. Он по сути дела оседлал его и зарылся лицом ему в шею, но его это совсем не заботило. Итачи же в свою очередь начал ощущать то, чего предпочёл бы совсем не ощущать.

— Есть и другие стулья, знаешь ли, — сказал он несколько напряжённым голосом. Саске опять только плечами повёл и ещё глубже уткнулся старшему брату в изгиб шеи. Итачи пришлось подавить дрожь, как только тёплое дыхание брата прошлось по его шее. Он постарался осторожно оттолкнуть Саске от себя.

— Вставай, нам пора домой.

_Пожалуйста встань с меня пожалуйста встань пожалуйста встань._

Саске тяжко вздохнул, из-за чего шею Итачи овеяло крупным порывом воздуха. И на сей раз подавить дрожь уже не удалось, а впрочем Саске явно этого не заметил, с ворчанием отлепившись от брата. Внутренне старший с облегчением вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Когда они выходили из вестибюля Саске переплёл пальцы с пальцами Итачи, чем вызвал у последнего удивлённо поднятую бровь. Итачи шёл чуть впереди младшего брата и потому не заметил, как тот показал ресепшионистке язык, когда они уходили.

 

* * *

  
— Ты голоден? — поинтересовался Итачи, когда они шли по улице. Технически, в это время они должны были быть в школе, однако Итачи решил, что ничего страшного в этом нет, ведь одеты они были не в школьную форму.

— Немножко, — тихо ответил Саске. То, что они с Итачи держались за руки, начинало его беспокоить, поскольку рядом больше не было тупых девиц, которых надо было позлить. Он только надеялся, что лицо у него не было _слишком_ красным. А Итачи лишь чуть усмехнулся. Его маленький братик был таким очаровательным...

— Как насчёт суши? — предложил старший. Саске с минуту обдумывал его предложение, потом согласно кивнул.

— Звучит неплохо, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал он.

Братья шли ещё недолго, пока не добрались наконец до суши-бара. Они вошли и решили сделать заказ на вынос, чтобы поесть уже дома, потому что мать велела им идти домой сразу после выхода из офиса. И вскоре они продолжили путь.

Руки их разделились к тому времени, когда понадобилось уходить с едой. Саске точно не мог сказать, рад он тому или нет, но прежде чем у него появилось время как следует над этим подумать, он ощутил, как тёплые пальцы ещё раз переплетаются с его собственными. Оттого мальчишка раскраснелся ещё пуще прежнего. Итачи тихонько хмыкнул над тем, как его Отото в смущении уставился себе под ноги.

Старший точно не знал, почему, но его руке было слишком холодно без руки Саске.

 

* * *

 

— Как прошёл сеанс, Саске? — полюбопытствовала Микото, как только трое Учих сели за ужин вечером того же дня.

Саске пожал плечами и пробурчал что-то невразумительное, после чего набил рисом рот.

— Не переведёшь, Итачи? — хмыкнула леди-ворон.

Итачи усмехнулся.  
— Ну, со мной он не особо много после этого разговаривал.

— О, в самом деле? Ну так рассказывай же, как всё прошло?

Саске дожевал так _медленно_ , как только возможно, прежде чем сглотнуть и ответить:  
— Она мне не понравилась.

Лицо Микото поскучнело, и она склонила голову набок.

— Почему же, милый?

Саске пожал плечами, гоняя еду по тарелке.

— Просто.

— Ну, — вздохнула леди-ворон, — у тебя запись ещё на три сеанса за этот месяц. Я думаю, ты сможешь это вытерпеть?

Младший ворон цокнул языком и надулся, буркнув:  
— Надеюсь.

Микото вздохнула и убрала прядь волос за ухо.

— Пожалуй, завтра я ей позвоню, и мы обсудим сегодняшний сеанс.

Глаза у Саске увеличились, а палочки для еды так и застыли на полпути ко рту.

 _Зараза_.

Микото заметила внезапное оцепенение сына и выгнула бровь.

— Может, есть причина, почему мне _не стоит_ ей звонить? — с поддразнивающей ноткой спросила она.

Саске быстро замотал головой.

— Нет, — пискнул он. В худшем случае женщина могла сообщить его матери, что он отказался с ней разговаривать... а это навлекло бы ярость леди Учихи на его маленькую слабенькую душку. У Саске задрожала губа при мысли о том, насколько мать может взбеситься.

 _Я в дерьме_ , несчастно подумал он, когда наконец-то преодолел расстояние между палочками и ртом.

 

* * *

 

Ночью выдалась гроза, и очень страшная. Саске всегда боялся гроз, особенно в детстве, и всякий раз прибегал к Итачи в спальню. Однако в последние пару лет, с тех пор как начал осознавать чувства к брату, он делал это всё реже и реже. Но сейчас...

  
— Иик! — взвизгнул Саске, пряча голову под одеяло. Сегодня был настоящий ужас!

Он бегло перебрал в голове свои возможности. Первая: остаться на месте и не сомкнуть глаз всю ночь, а может даже и описаться от страха. Вторая: пойти проверить, не спит ли ещё Итачи, и спать как младенец, _не_ рискуя описаться от страха. Саске глухо застонал и откинул одеяло.

_Возможность вторая — это..._

Он прошлёпал до двери и быстро её открыл, после чего преодолел недолгий путь до комнаты старшего брата.

— 'Ники? — прошептал он, легонько стучась в дверь. По ту сторону послышалась возня, а потом дверь отворилась, являя заспанного Итачи. Раскат грома и чрезвычайно мужественный вскрик младшего брата сделали ненужными дальнейшие объяснения. Итачи хмыкнул и отступил в сторону.

— Можешь поспать здесь.

— Спасибо огромное, — с облегчением вздохнул Саске. Он дошёл до постели Итачи и лёг. Очень скоро Итачи последовал за ним, после того как осторожно затворил дверь. Как только старший позволил Саске поспать с ним, то сразу же решил оставить между ними максимально возможное расстояние, но очевидно, у Саске были иные планы. Он придвинулся к Нии-сану как можно ближе и прижался в объятиях. Итачи сглотнул.

Ночь предстояла долгая.


	12. Потёкшая тушь

— У тебя всё нормально, Итачи? Такой вид, будто толком не спал...

Итачи вскинул взгляд от работы в тетради по математике на источник голоса.

— Займись своим делом, Дейдара. А в чужие не лезь.

Блондин фыркнул и слегка надулся, однако вскоре нырнул за свободный стол рядом с вороном.

— Тебе явно что-то на мозги капает. Хотелось бы знать, что, хм, — сказал он, кивая для убедительности.

Итачи вздохнул. Если Дейдара хочет что-то узнать, то не угомонится, пока не получит ответ. И скрытность тут ничем не поможет.

— Дело в нас с Конан.

— Хм? Проблемы в раю? Внезапно, ага.

— Тц. На самом деле наши отношения едва ли безупречны.

— Аагх, да брось, Итачи. Вы уже три года вместе и ни разу тольком не поругались, хм!

— Может и так, но... иногда я всерьёз думаю, что друзья из нас вышли бы получше.

Дейдара поднял светлую бровь и в изумлении разинул рот.  
— Ты с ней порываешь?

Итачи пожал плечами.  
— Не обязательно насовсем, но думаю, нам не помешает перерыв.

Блондин наградил Итачи таким взглядом, словно тот отрастил вторую голову. Перед ним точно был тот самый парень, что ходил по уши втрескавшимся в Конан?

— У тебя точно всё нормально, ха?

Итачи опять пожал плечами.  
— Честно говоря, больше не знаю, — пробормотал он.

Сказать по правде, с самого признания Саске и их поцелуя Итачи никак не мог перестать думать о братике в больше-чем-братском смысле. А минувшей ночью... ну, Итачи практически не сомкнул глаз в попытках _не_ возбудиться от полуголого тела Саске, практически обвитого вокруг его собственного.

_Этому ребёнку нельзя спать в одних трусах. Это просто бесчеловечно._

Дейдара решил не докапываться больше до вопроса о самочувствии Итачи, потому как ворон явно не собирался больше ничего ему отвечать.

_Скрытный ублюдок._

— Так... как, по-твоему, она это воспримет, хм? — спросил блондин, взявшись рукой за голову. _Бедная Конан..._

Итачи вздохнул.  
— Этого я тоже не знаю.

Дейдара послал другу сочувствующий взгляд и похлопал по плечу.  
— Удачи, дружище.

 

* * *

 

— Конан, можем поговорить наедине?

Синеволосая обратила к своему парню любопытный взгляд, но кивнула, встала со своего места и проследовала за ним, подальше от компании друзей. Как только они вышли в коридор и Итачи убедился, что никто их не услышит, то набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и начал:  
— Я думаю, нам с тобой лучше взять перерыв. — _Вот так, деликатно, Итачи._

— Что? — Конан пару раз моргнула в попытке осмыслить только что сказанное им.

Итачи глубоко вздохнул.

_Ну, была не была._

— Я больше не уверен в своих чувствах, Конан. Я растерян. Мне... жаль. Ты не потеряешь своей важности для меня, но мне просто нужно время разобраться в себе. Всё это сводит меня с ума.

Лицо Конан потемнело.

— Так дело в Саске, да? — она скривилась в лице и уставилась в пол. Она очень старалась не разреветься, хотя технически её только что бросил парень ради своего младшего брата. Переварить такое было непросто.

— Мне жаль. Я просто... не знаю, как быть в этой ситуации между нами, но это нечестно — заставлять тебя страдать вместе со мной.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты скоро разберёшься в своих чувствах.

_Она всё поняла... это хорошо._

— Ты не злишься? — спросил он.

— Ну, разочарована, конечно, но я знаю: тебе нелегко, и... понимаю, — сказала Конан с фальшивой улыбкой. _Не рыдать._

Она понимала: просить и умолять Итачи не оставлять её бесполезно... к тому же, это не в её характере. Она с достоинством воспримет их расставание.

Итачи кивнул с заметным облегчением. Больше всего он боялся, что Конан его возненавидит.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, привлекая девушку в короткое объятие. Отстранившись, он улыбнулся ей (она всеми силами постаралась улыбнуться в ответ) и чмокнул в лоб, потом развернулся на пятках и направился обратно в класс. И как только он исчез за дверью, лицо Конан померкло, и она заплакала.

Девушка развернулась и пошла в женский туалет. По пути она очень старалась не разрыдаться в полную силу, что оказалось настоящим подвигом, но она справилась. Тем не менее, едва дойдя до туалета, больше сдерживаться она не смогла.

_Три года — в ничто._

Честно говоря, она предвидела, что это случится, но всё произошло гораздо раньше её ожиданий. Стало некоторой неожиданностью, что Итачи так быстро пришёл к решению взять "перерыв" (она понимала, что они никогда уже не сойдутся вновь), хотя обнаружил свои возможные чувства к Саске совсем недавно. Она тихонько всхлипнула в ладошку и осела на пол. Как хорошо, что сейчас все были на обеде. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел её такой слабой.

 

* * *

 

— Как она отнеслась, хм? — спросил Дейдара, едва только Итачи вновь показался в классе.

Итачи пожал плечами.  
— Лучше, чем я ожидал.

— А, это хорошо... мм, а где она?

Итачи оглянулся. Он был уверен, что она идёт следом.

— Я... не знаю... — глухо протянул он. _Куда она пропала?_

Блондин шлёпнул рукой по лицу.  
— Ты ничерта не понимаешь в женщинах, хм! — фыркнул Дейдара и вышел из класса, отправляясь к туалету для девочек. Вошёл он туда без колебаний — к конце концов, его самого можно было принять за девушку.

— Эй, Конан? Ты здесь? — окликнул он.

Глаза у девушки округлились, прежде чем она принялась вытирать слёзы. И скривилась в лице, когда на руках остались разводы от туши.

_Наверно, выгляжу кошмарно._

Дейдара вздохнул, заметив её. Не верилось, какой разбитой она выглядела. Обычно у неё так хорошо получалось скрывать эмоции, но очевидно, что нынешняя ситуация стала для неё серьёзным ударом.

— Эй, — шепнул Дейдара. — Порядок? — он подошёл к тому углу, в котором она сидела, и опустился на корточки. С нежностью убрал часть волос с её лба и подарил девушке утешающую улыбку. — Ты сильная, да. И пройдёшь через это. Итачи многое потерял, оставив такую потрясную девушку, как ты.

Конан всеми силами постаралась улыбнуться в ответ. Позволяя Дейдаре попытаться себя подбодрить.

— Спасибо, Дей. Я это ценю. Просто... три года — это слишком долгий срок, чтобы всё закончилось так... резко.

Дейдара согласно кивнул.  
— Да уж. Знаю, не моё это дело, но что вообще стряслось?

Конан вздохнула и подтянула колени к груди.  
— Ну, здесь я не могу углубляться в подробности, но в общем и целом, дело в том, что есть кое-кто, к кому у Итачи могут быть чувства.

— Он оставил тебя ради кого-то ещё, что ли? Не ожидал от него такого, хм, — вслух рассудил Дейдара. _Как он мог бросить такую классную девчонку, как Конан?_

— Всё сложнее, чем кажется. Гораздо сложнее, — вздохнула она. — Просто... так будет лучше, — она повернулась к Дейдаре и улыбнулась. — Ты хороший друг, спасибо, Дей.

Блондин подарил ей ответную улыбку и легонько погладил по макушке, постаравшись не взлохматить волосы. В конце концов он понимал, какая это головная боль —  поддерживать в порядке волосы.

— Да без проблем, ага!

__

* * *

 

— Ты козёл, — прошипел Дейдара, возвратившись в класс после того, как они с Конан разделились. — Натуральный мудак.

Итачи позабавленно возвёл бровь, на что Дейдара фыркнул и скрестил на груди руки.

— Ты бортанул Конан ради кого-то левого, ага!

Итачи побледнел.  
— Как много она тебе рассказала? — внутри он уже впал в панику, но пока что ещё мог сохранять ровное лицо — во всяком случае надеялся, что это так.

Дейдара качнул голову набок.  
— Она только сказала, что тебе нравится кто-то другой, хм.

К лицу Итачи вскоре вернулась естественная краска, и он тихо выдохнул от облегчения.

— А. Что ж, скажем, это часть правды.

— Вот видишь! Ты козёл!

— Потише, Дейдара. Люди смотрят.

Блондин осмотрелся и увидел, что да, вообще-то на него действительно с любопытством глазели окружающие. Он глуповато улыбнулся и опустился за стол рядом с Итачи. Понизив голос, он заговорил опять:  
— А теперь серьёзно, Итачи. Я нашёл бедняжку на полу, в слезах, — он несильно ущипнул Итачи за руку. — Козёл.

Ворон наградил его прожигающим взглядом.

— Козёл, — повторил блондин, явно не впечатлившись направленной на него убийственной аурой.

— Захлопнись.

Итачи отвёл свой пронзающий взгляд от светловолосого друга. Что сказать, теперь, когда он узнал, что Конан плакала, то почувствовал неслабую вину. Он и не знал, что она настолько расстроилась, но с другой стороны, у него никогда особо хорошо не получалось читать чужие эмоции. В конце концов, он же годами не замечал чувств Саске. Итачи вздохнул и подтолкнул свой нетронутый бенто к Дейдаре. Есть не хотелось.

 

* * *

 

— Нии-сан, не поможешь мне с домашкой?

Итачи вздохнул и закрыл книгу, прежде чем встретиться глазами с Саске. Вина за недавно случившееся ещё не прошла, хоть он и знал, что необходимость расставания была лишь вопросом времени. И сейчас ему никого не хотелось видеть.

— Извини, Саске, но мне бы сейчас хотелось побыть одному. Может, попозже.

Саске насупился и вздохнул, а потом закрыл за собой дверь комнаты брата.

Саске встревожился из-за того, что, быть может, надоел Итачи, но постарался игнорировать эту мысль. Старший брат же сказал, что поможет ему позже, так что Саске решил, что нет смысла переживать на этот счёт. Он решил почитать мангу, пока Итачи не перестанет быть таким замкнутым.

__

* * *

 

— Саске! Тащи свою задницу сюда! — прокричала Микото.

Саске остолбенел.

 _Блядерьмоблябляблябля_.

Он закрыл мангу, за которой провёл последние пару часов, сделал глубокий вдох и пошёл к двери. Возле неё он опять застыл и всерьёз задумался над тем, не будет ли безопаснее выпрыгнуть из окна, нежели спускаться вниз... вот уж действительно, разве пара сломанных костей может быть хуже разгневанной матери?

— САСКЕ!

Мальчик сглотнул и съёжился от страха. Он уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас на него обрушится безжалостная словесная головомойка. Вскоре он собрал в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы открыть дверь, после чего _медленно_ спустился по лестнице. Мать не дала ему даже вздохнуть и завела своё:

— Как ты мог так грубо обойтись с этой милейшей женщиной?! Она помочь тебе хочет, Саске! Поверить не могу, что я не привила тебе большего воспитания! Мне стыдно за твоё поведение! _Зыркал_ на неё? Отказывался отвечать на вопросы? Да как ты мог?! Ты же Учиха! У Учих есть манеры, хотя тебя это, очевидно, не касается, в противном случае ты бы...

Как раз в этот момент Саске отключился от неё и уставился в стену. Он знал, что мать всё равно не остановится по меньшей мере ближайшие пятнадцать минут и будет, несомненно, снова и снова повторяться, пока наконец не удовлетворится "преподанным уроком".

 

В конечном итоге, выплеснув всё, что только могла, женщина просто отправила Саске в его комнату. Он с радостью повиновался и шустро взлетел по лестнице. От непрерывной тирады матери у него слегка разболелась голова. Едва оказавшись у себя в спальне, он вздохнул с облегчением.

_Ну, всё оказалось не так смертельно, как я думал._

Тут послышался стук в дверь.

— Эй, Отото, тебе ещё нужна помощь с домашней работой?

Итачи было довольно паршиво из-за своего недавнего отказа братишке, а в остальном уже стало полегче. Саске подлетел к двери, чтобы поскорее её распахнуть, и широко улыбнулся старшему брату. При виде того, как просиял его братик от простой мысли о совместном времяпровождении, сердце у Итачи забилось, как ненормальное. Он слегка потряс головой, чтобы прочистить мысли, а после жестом поманил Саске в свою комнату. Саске схватил школьную сумку и поспешил за Итачи по коридору. В комнате старшего из братьев мальчики устроились на кровати и принялись за домашнее задание Саске по основам алгебры.

 

* * *

 

Поздно вечером, после ужина (и после того как Саске вынес ещё одну словесную атаку от матери) мальчики разошлись по своим комнатам. Едва только улегшись в кровать Саске осознал, как не хватает ему ощущения тела брата рядом, а, проворочавшись пару часов, понял ещё и то, что не в состоянии заснуть.

 _Разрешит ли мне Нии-сан поспать с ним снова?_ подумал про себя мальчик. _Ну, попытка не пытка, я думаю._

Так что Саске выбрался из своей постели и добрался до комнаты Итачи. Он легонько постучался и был готов уже пересмотреть своё решение найти покой под бочком у брата, как тут дверь частично приоткрылась.

Итачи удивился появлению младшего брата, ведь в эту ночь грозы не было, а в ином случае Саске больше уже не напрашивался поспать вместе...

— Ух... можно мне поспать здесь? — спросил мальчик, зардевшись и потупив взгляд. _Как неловко..._

— С чего вдруг, Отото?

Саске ещё гуще покраснел.  
— Н-ни с чего! Я просто уйду-...

— Я же не сказал "нет".

С мгновение Саске выглядел шокированным, а потом разулыбался.

— Спасибо, Аники! — просиял он, входя в комнату брата и спеша к его кровати. Он был просто уверен, что уж теперь-то ему будет спаться куда лучше!

Если честно, Итачи не представлял, что его дёрнуло согласиться на ещё одну ночь пыток, но... то, как очаровательно Саске его просил, попросту сломало его решимость. Как можно было ответить отказом в такое личико?

 _Но в этот раз,_ подумал он про себя, _я точно буду держаться от него на расстоянии._

Ну да, конечно.


	13. Половое воспитание

_Этого не может быть. Просто. Не. Может. Чёрт возьми. Быть._

Но так было.

Ещё пару мгновений назад Итачи мирно спал. Теперь же...

— Ннгх, Н-нии-сан...

Итачи зарылся лицом в подушку. Разрешить Саске спать здесь было огромной ошибкой. Огромной. Мать её. Ошибкой. С другой стороны, откуда Итачи было знать, что этой ночью Саске увидит мокрый сон о _нём_? Пубертат очень забавно умеет создавать неловкие ситуации.

Младший мальчик слегка выгнулся в спине и испустил с придыханием стон, который устремился прямо к промежности старшего. Не имело значения то, что он не смотрел на Саске — Итачи ощущал, как шевелится постель с каждым его рваным движением.

 _Разбудить его?_ — спросил себя Итачи. Однако он не был уверен, что действительно хочет будить младшего брата, учитывая то, что сам уже начал возбуждаться. Как он это объяснит?

— Х-хаах... Итачи, — застонал мальчик.

_Бог меня ненавидит. Как пить дать ненавидит._

Итачи решил, что нет ни малейшей возможности оставаться здесь и дальше выносить эту пытку. Ему _очень_ нужна разрядка. Он никогда в жизни не был так возбуждён — даже тогда, когда они с Конан экспериментировали и изучали тела друг друга. О нет, сейчас всё обстояло на порядок хуже.

Он постарался подняться с кровати так осторожно, как только мог, потому как совсем не хотел разбудить Саске; а впрочем, Саске и из пушки сложно было разбудить. Как только Итачи удалось переползти через братика и слезть с кровати (что потребовало определённой ловкости, учитывая его полную эрекцию), осторожно притворил за собой дверь и помчался по коридору.

Позже он будет об этом жалеть...

 

* * *

 

Как только Итачи позаботился о своём деле, он тихо пробрался обратно в свою комнату. Сон Саске, очевидно, закончился, и теперь мальчик мирно посапывал. Старший с облегчением вздохнул, прежде чем заползли в кровать к братику. Он устроился на самом краешке, так далеко от Саске, как только можно, и очень скоро заснул.

 

* * *

 

Проснуться в объятиях рук и ног полуголого Саске было не самым желательным для Итачи раскладом. Он глухо застонал от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи, наводнивших его сознание. Это, вкупе с утренним стояком, делало пробуждение далёким от приятного.

— Саске, — надтреснуто прошептал он, — просыпайся.

Мальчик замычал и зашевелился, при этом случайно задевая эрекцию Итачи. Старший зарычал и спихнул с себя мальчика. Саске зевнул и сонно открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на старшего брата, а потом опять их закрыть. У Итачи раздражённо дёрнулась бровь. Разбудить Саске всегда было той ещё задачей.

— Саске, вставай.

Младший ворон затянул глухой стон и прекратился на бок, отворачиваясь от брата.

— Ещё пять минут, 'Ники... — промычал он.

— Нам надо собираться в школу, — сказал старший, мягко теребя мальчика. Саске опять заворчал и попытался отбить его руку.

— Оставь меня в покое, сволочь, — промямлил он.

Боже, его братишка такое чудовище по утрам. Итачи решил, что в самом деле _оставит_ братишку в покое, позволит ему опоздать, как бы его это ни волновало. Лично ему, в конце концов, от этого ни холодно, ни жарко.

Итачи поднялся с постели и направился по коридору к ванной. Полцарства за холодный душ.

 

* * *

 

— 'Ники! — прокричал Саске, сломя голову несясь к ванной. — Я в шоке!

Дверь отворилась, и Саске влетел внутрь с вытравленной на юном лице паникой. Старший возвёл бровь и смерил откровенно переполошённого братика позабавленным взглядом.

— Из-за чего?

— Я увидел что-то белое у себя на трусах, когда проснулся!

Итачи выронил полотенце, которым протирал волосы. _О нет_.

— Что это, Нии-сан? — маленький мальчик был готов удариться в слёзы. — Я умру, да?

Итачи бы расхохотался, если бы не наводнившие его сознание картинки.

— Нет... у тебя всего лишь был... мокрый сон, — пробормотал старший, с каждой секундой краснея всё жарче. _Что и требовалось доказать: бог меня просто ненавидит._

— Какой?

— Мокрый, — чуть громче повторил Итачи. Ему совершенно ни к чему были _такие_ разговоры вскоре после того, как удалось разобраться с эрекцией. — Это означает, что тебе приснился сон сексуального характера, и ты... в общем, эякулировал. — _Убейте меня._

— ...Что?

Итачи громко, обречённо застонал и с большим трудом устоял перед искушением побиться лбом обо что-нибудь.

— Разве у вас в школе нет полового воспитания, Отото?

— Мм... есть, но у нашего класса ещё не проводили.

 _Как же мне повезло._ Старший вздохнул и подобрал с пола полотенце.

— Видишь ли когда мальчик взрослеет, у него начинает появляться эрекция... ты ведь знаешь, что это такое, да?

— Мхм, — Саске отвёл глаза и зарделся. — Это когда член становится твёрдым.

— ...Можно и так сказать, — вздохнул старший. — Но да. Также тебе снятся мокрые сны, во время которых ты... эякулируешь, как это случилось с тобой ночью.

— Э, правда? — Саске на самом-то деле смутно понимал объяснения брата, но очень старался.

— Это пубертат... он со всеми происходит. Не переживай. Ведь это показатель того, что ты растёшь. — _Пожалуйста, пусть этот разговор уже закончится._

Саске кивнул.

— Ладно.

Что ж, взросление — это же хорошо, да? Саске потопал из ванной обратно в спальню, намереваясь подождать, пока Итачи закончит банные процедуры. А тем временем изо всех сил попытался вспомнить сон, который видел минувшей ночью. _О чём же он был?_

 

.... _Итачи навис над более маленькой фигуркой на кровати, опаляя лёгкими поцелуями и укусами каждый доступный участок кожи. Маленький мальчик под ним стонал и извивался._

_— Ннгх, Н-Нии-сан..._

_Итачи с лихорадочностью набросился на губы своего маленького брата, в процессе вытягивая у мальчика стон. Затем прошёлся невесомыми поцелуями вниз по его шее, останавливаясь для того, чтобы чуть прикусить сосок...._

 

— Ванная свободна.

Мальчик икнул от неожиданности. Он так старательно вспоминал свой сон, что даже не заметил появления Итачи! Но... что это за странное ощущение _там_ , _внизу_? Саске бросил взгляд на свои штаны и заметил появившуюся спереди маленькую выпуклость. И совсем уж отчаянно раскраснелся.

— Саске? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Всё нормально! — пискнул Саске, после чего пулей вылетел из комнаты, устремившись в ванную.

Старший поднял бровь в ответ на странное поведение своего Отото, однако решил не заострять на этом внимание. Честно говоря, он хотел просто забыть об их разговоре, и в особенности — о прошлой ночи.

  
Ворвавшись в ванную комнату, Саске тотчас захлопнул за собой дверь и запер на задвижку. После чего уставился на бугорок у себя на штанах. Потом изо всех сил постарался вспомнить остаток сна...

 

_....Старший брат продолжил дорожку поцелуев вниз по торсу Саске, пока не оказался на одном уровне с маленькой эрекцией мальчика. Он усмехнулся младшему брату, прежде чем заглотить её целиком и пылко пососать. Саске подбросил бёдра навстречу его рту и вскрикнул, когда по ощущениям ударило невообразимым удовольствием._

_— Ааах... Итачи, — простонал мальчик...._

 

Глаза у Саске полезли на лоб. Он покраснел, как свёкла, а проблема в штанах стала, кажется, ещё _хуже_. Вроде бы они с Наруто как-то говорили о стояках... вроде их надо трогать и тереть, пока не станет очень приятно? Саске толком не понимал, что делает, но приспустил штаны, чтобы его возбуждение получило свободу. И мальчик вновь залился румянцем.

_Ну, попытка не пытка, наверное..._

Итак, под воспламеняющие воспоминания о сне, Саске сомкнул кисть руки вокруг своей плоти и стал медленно водить вверх-вниз. И слегка захлебнулся воздухом. Ощущения оказались в разы лучше ожиданий. Он продолжал, варьируя давление и скорость движения руки, до тех пор пока приятные ощущения не возросли до чего-то более весомого. Ему показалось, что сейчас что-то из него прорвётся... и так оно и случилось.

Как только он получил возможность перевести дыхание, то увидел, что ему удалось получить уже знакомое белое вещество, размазанное сейчас по ладони.

 _Теперь всё прояснилось, —_ думал Саске, отмывая руки, вытирая полотенцем и натягивая штаны. _Так значит, вот что случилось со мной во сне прошлой ночью?_

Саске знал, что такое секс, просто не вполне понимал его механику. До прошлой ночи он и о существовании мокрых снов-то не подозревал! Конечно, раньше у него пару раз уже возникал стояк, но он ничего с этим не делал, да и всё в конце концов как-то само проходило... но мокрый сон? Это что-то новенькое.

Как-то раз они с Наруто добрались до порно-коллекции Курамы и посмотрели парочку видео. На Саске это никак не подействовало — всё же порно было гетеронаправленное — но по крайней мере он узнал, как устроен секс... вроде того. Впрочем, картинные стоны и силиконовые груди возбудили его больше всего остального.

Саске вздохнул, выдавил зубной пасты на щётку и принялся чистить зубы, чтобы закончить подготовку к сегодняшнему дню.

 

* * *

 

Школьный день у Итачи выдался несколько неловким. Конан явно его избегала, что было ему совершенно понятно, а тут ещё Дейдара не переставал сучиться:

— Ещё раз повторяю: надо было понежнее!

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — огрызнулся Итачи.

Дейдара только плечами пожал.  
— Да не знаю я, хм.

— Вот и заткнись.

Блондин надулся на него, но всё же поубавил гонору.  
— Ну ладно, ладно же. Но всё равно она до сих пор никакая, ага.

— Сам заметил. Даже не смотрит в мою сторону.

— Ну, это потому что ты обошёлся с ней, как натуральный муд-...

— Захлопнись, — зашипел на него ворон.

Дейдара даже отшатнулся немного. Давненько его не ошпаривали _этим самым_ взглядом. Божечки, да в этих глазах как будто краснота зажглась или ещё что.

— Почему бы _тебе_ ещё раз её не разговорить? Ей явно по душе твоя компания.

Дейдара возвёл бровь.  
— Ты это о чём?

— Утешь её.

— Э... ладно?

На этом Дейдара поднялся и направился в сторону Конан. Она сидела рядом с группой других их друзей и подняла глаза, когда тот приблизился.

— Мой человек тут велел тебя подбодрить. Поди разбери, что он хотел этим сказать, ага, но... эй, привет! — сказал Дейдара с улыбкой от уха до уха. Конан ответила ему мягкой улыбкой.

— Привет, — сказала она. Дейдара не переставал улыбаться ей во весь рот и вскоре нырнул за соседний столик. Другие их друзья — Кисаме и Сасори — бросили на них вопросительные взгляды, но вскоре решили подойти к Итачи. Взаимодействовать с Дейдарой им сейчас не особо хотелось. У него, по-видимому, включился флирт-режим, при котором, видит бог, этот парень становился непомерно раздражающим.

— Ну, как ты держишься, хм?

Конан повела плечами и сложила руки на коленях.  
— Нормально, думаю. Хотя как-то неловко в присутствии Итачи.

— Оно и понятно, ага, — кивнул Дейдара. — Но эй, быть может, вы в конце концов сможете остаться друзьями.

Конан мягко улыбнулась.  
— Было бы здорово.

После их разговор перетёк в непринуждённую болтовню ни о чём, и Итачи заметил, что Конан стала улыбаться охотнее и больше.

 

— Что между вами случилось, Итачи-сан? — спросил Кисаме, садясь рядом с вороном. Итачи просто пожал плечами в ответ. Он не обязан был ни перед кем отчитываться, и его друзья слишком хорошо его знали, чтобы ожидать, что он станет. Вскоре к ним подсел Сасори, заняв место по другой бок Итачи, и завёл разговор с Кисаме. Итачи не обращал на них внимания. Глаза его следили за обладателями светлых и синих волос, болтавших через несколько столов впереди.

_Возможно, Дейдара поможет ей забыть обо мне._

 

* * *

 

У Саске выдался ничем не примечательный школьный день. Он побывал объектом назойливых преследований поклонниц, мёдом для мухи-Добе, сказал Сакуре, что она раздражает — и так далее, и так далее.

Саске со вздохом сбросил сумку с учебниками на пол в коридоре, выскользнул из обуви и потопал в гостиную.

— Нии-сан? — окликнул он, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Воронёнок прошёл у комнату старшего брата и с удивлением обнаружил, что там никого нет. _Как странно... ему пора бы уже вернуться._ Саске поник лицом. _Он, наверное, с Конан или ещё что..._ — с горечью подумал мальчик. Лицо его сморщилось от гнева.

Это нечестно, что ей позволено целовать и трогать его Нии-сана подобным образом! А Итачи ведь так хорошо целуется...

Маленький воронёнок со вздохом плюхнулся на братову кровать. Нечестно, что они не могут быть вместе... ну почему они родились братьями? Ни капли справедливости в этом мире!

Злость воронёнка очень скоро перетекла в невообразимую печаль. Он понял, что между ними ничего не может быть, особенно после всего, что Итачи перенёс по вине отца.

_Нам никогда не быть вместе..._

Эта мысль всё повторялась и повторялась у него в голове, до тех пор пока не захотелось только кричать, плакать и швыряться чём попало; но Саске знал, что это всё равно не поможет.

Правая рука безотчётно потянулась к левому запястью. Он понимал, что не должен этого делать, что Итачи с матерью будут вне себя, когда увидят, но... ему было слишком грустно. И потому он стал несильно царапать себе кожу. Саске не нажимал так сильно, как в прошлый раз, но когда нечаянно прошёлся по старым ранам, те открылись заново... впрочем, ему было плевать. Его настолько поглотило отупляющее ощущение дерущих плоть ногтей, что он даже не заметил, что больше не один в комнате своего Аники.

Но заметил, однако, когда его руку резко отдёрнули от запястья.

— Саске, какого чёрта?!

Воронёнок посмотрел на брата с мёртвым выражением лица. Ощутил, к лёгкому своему удивлению, какую-то влагу на щеках.

_Я плачу?_

— Отото, я думал, ты завязал с этим... — Итачи смолк, поднося запястье Саске к своему лицу, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. _По крайней мере не так глубоко, как в прошлый раз._

Старший вздохнул и сел рядом с Саске на кровать. Очень скоро он взял братика уже не за запястье, а за руку, осторожно переплёл их пальцы и с трудом подавил дрожь от ощущений. _У него такие мягкие руки._

— Саске... зачем ты вредишь себе?

Лицо Саске помрачнело.  
— Мне теперь только это помогает, когда я знаю, что мы никогда не будем вместе, — безразлично произнёс он.

На миг Итачи совершенно опешил, а потом лицо его поникло.

— Саске...

— Я знаю, ты никогда меня не полюбишь... так какой смысл? — шмыгнул мальчик. — Ни в чём больше нет смысла.

Итачи расцепил их руки — отчего у мальчика ещё обильнее потекли слёзы — но очень скоро обнял личико младшего брата двумя ладонями.

— Маленький брат, — вздохнул Итачи, вытирая подушечками больших пальцев слёзы, непрестанно проливающиеся из красивых ониксовых сфер. — Отото, я ведь и так люблю тебя.

— Ну да, как _брата_ , — последнее слово Саске выплюнул, словно ругательство.

— Да, как брата-...

— Это я и сам знаю, тебе незачем-...

— Ты не дал мне закончить, Саске, — хмыкнул Итачи. — Я также люблю тебя больше, чем брата.

Сказать, что Саске был шокирован, значит ничего не сказать.

— Ч-что? Но у тебя же есть Конан, и-...

— Я расстался с ней вчера.

— Ты... правда? Но почему? — с неприкрытым неверием спросил Саске.

— Потому что у меня есть чувства к другому человеку.

Саске стал ярко-пунцовым.

_Такого ведь не может быть... просто не может быть..._

— Отото, я люблю тебя. Я понял, что испытываю к тебе то, чего испытывать к брату не положено, но... я не хочу, чтобы ты через это проходил, — он вздохнул. — Ты ещё слишком юн.

Глаза Саске расширились.

— Не настолько юн! Я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, просто-... просто давай попробуем! Дай _нам_ шанс. Клянусь, ты не пожалеешь! Прошу, Аники-...

— Саске... — Итачи чувствовал, как его решимость тает на глазах. — Тебе _одиннадцать_.

Саске раздражённо фыркнул. Ну как же брат не мог понять, что возраст не имеет никакого значения?

— Аники, я знаю, ты, может, и воспринимаешь меня, как ребёнка, — начал Саске, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. — Но я в жизни не был так уверен ни в чём другом. Я люблю тебя.

А потом Саске поцеловал его.


	14. Ещё одно признание

Итачи был просто потрясён. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Саске может быть таким... прытким. Попробовал было отстранить лицо младшего брата, которое до сих пор сам же и держал, но Саске схватил его за руки и оторвал их от своих щёк, опустив к бокам брата.

И пускай Итачи значительно превосходил его в физической силе, ему с трудом верилось, что Саске оказался настолько... требовательным. Поцелуй сам по себе таковым не был — в нём чувствовалась только лёгкость и невинность — но то, что у Саске нашлось смелости для ещё одной попытки поцеловать его, было попросту удивительно.

Глаза Итачи оставались открытыми, так же как и глаза Саске. Могло показаться, что мальчик старается подчинить старшего брата взглядом. Саске продолжал мягко массировать своими губами его губы, однако Итачи не отвечал на поцелуй. И тогда Саске несильно куснул его в нижнюю губу.

Почему-то такое простое действие высекло в старшем искру чистого вожделения, и прежде чем тот как следует осмыслил свои действия — он уже с ожесточением целовал братишку в ответ. Саске томно застонал и дал глазам прикрыться. Вскоре он расплёл их с братом пальцы и запустил свои ему в волосы, попутно развязывая хвост. Выдержка, которую Итачи тренировал последнюю неделю, мгновенно полетела ко всем чертям.

— Ммм, Аники, — протянул Саске, в то время как старший брат продолжал атаковать его рот.

Итачи практически чувствовал потерю самоконтроля; та часть его, которой положено было вопить "прекрати", сохраняла молчание. Очень скоро он повалил братика на спину и забрался на него сверху, не разъединяя при этом их страстно склеившихся губ. Итачи провёл языком вдоль нижней губы мальчика, чем заставил его задохнуться. И воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы жадно втолкнуться языком в маленький рот, чем застал братика врасплох, но всё же тот очень постарался тоже включиться в дело собственным, чуть застенчивым язычком. Какое-то время они продолжали тискаться, пока старший не поуспокоился настолько, чтобы мыслить трезво. Губы их замедлились, язык Итачи перестал быть таким напористым, и они просто... целовались.

В какой-то момент Итачи отстранился первым.

_Что я только что сделал?_

Хотя он всё так же нависал над младшим братом, но теперь просто смотрел на него. Глаза Саске наполовину скрывались под веками, лицо разрумянилось, он слегка запыхался, и тем не менее выглядел абсолютно... счастливым.

— Саске... — старший буквально разрывался от внутренних противоречий. Что поразительно, он даже не испытал приступа тошноты, как в прошлый раз. По всей видимости, то, что сейчас Саске сам стал инициатором поцелуя, как раз и уберегло Итачи от разрушительного чувства вины и побуждения проблеваться; впрочем, крышу-то ему всё равно рвануло знатно, о чём он теперь жалел.

_Минуту..._

Глаза у Итачи округлились.

_У меня встал._

Он стремительно сел и переместился на самый краешек кровати. Саске привстал на локти, с любопытством на него поглядывая. Что же, по крайней мере Итачи не сбежал от него и его не стошнило.

— 'Ники? Что не так?

Старший ужасно покраснел.  
— Ничего, — ответил он и попытался как бы невзначай подвинуться так, чтобы скрыть встопорщившуюся ширинку. Вышло не слишком удачно, потому как Саске всё заметил и триумфально усмехнулся.

— Это из-за меня?

Глаза у Итачи опять округлились и скакнули навстречу глазам братика, но тут же и устремились в пол.

— ...Очевидно, — пробормотал он.

Саске хмыкнул.  
— Ничего страшного, Нии-сан. Я тоже возбудился.

Глаза Итачи, готовые уже вылезти из орбит, неосознанно метнулись к паху Саске. О да, там определённо кое-что выпирало. Старший спрятал лицо в ладонях.

_Просто невероятно._

— Я могу... помочь тебе с этим, — предложил Саске. Как он умудрился сказать подобное с абсолютно невинным видом, осталось для его старшего брата загадкой.

Итачи ещё сильнее возбудился в ответ на любезное предложение Отото, и глухо зарычал, а потом вскочил на ноги и сдавленно выговорил:  
— Я отлучусь.

— Тебя же не стошнит опять... нет? — спросил младший. _Я настолько ему противен?_

На краткий миг Итачи задался вопросом, откуда Саске узнал, что в прошлый раз его в самом деле вырвало, но затем решил, что сейчас его внимания требует нечто поважнее.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Итачи, после чего стремительно покинул спальню, направившись в ванную. Там он захлопнул за собой дверь и запер на задвижку.

Оставалось позаботиться кое о чём ещё.

 

* * *

 

Саске сомневался, что брат ответил ему честно, и потому, заслышав хлопок двери, тоже выдвинулся к ванной. У самой двери мальчик остановился и приложился к ней ушком.

_Чем там занят Аники?_

Какое-то время не было слышно ничего, и Саске почти уже решил бросить свою затею, как вдруг...

— С-Саске...

Глаза у преподростка стали размером с блюда.

 _Это совершенно точно был стон, а человек стонет тогда, когда..._ У Саске ещё больше расширились глаза, и он покраснел, как рак.

Неужели Нии-сан... _трогает_ себя? Думая о _нём_?

Мальчик тотчас шарахнулся от двери, вообразив, как неловко будет, если его застукают подслушивающим. Он добежал до комнаты Аники и там бросился на кровать. Да уж, было о чём подумать.

_Неужели это я с ним сделал?_

 

* * *

 

Итачи вернулся десятью минутами позже. Завидев старшего брата, Саске немедленно вспыхнул, как маков цвет, и отвёл глаза. Из воображения никак не удавалось прогнать образ брата, занимающегося... _этим_. Было ли ему так же хорошо, как было Саске? Мальчик зажмурился и тряхнул головой в попытке избавиться от подобных мыслей. Ему ведь только что удалось свести на нет твёрдость у себя в штанах, и такие мысли были сейчас совершенно ни к чему!

— Так, — начал младший воронёнок, — чем ты так долго занимался?

Зардевшись, Итачи смотрел куда угодно, только не на братишку.  
— Ничем.

Саске хотел было уже уличить его во лжи и сказать, что люди не пропадают на десять минут без всякой причины, однако тут же отмёл эту идею. Сейчас у него имелся куда более существенный вопрос.

— Хмм... куда это нас приведёт, Аники? — спросил мальчик. Он не знал, кем они приходились друг другу теперь, когда их чувства выплыли наружу и они поцеловались так, как поцеловались.

Итачи шумно вздохнул и осел на кровать рядом с Саске.  
— Понимаешь... я не отказываюсь дать нам шанс, просто мне нужно время разобраться в себе, Саске. Ты ещё слишком юный, и я-...

— Да хватит это повторять! Не _настолько_ я юный, понятно?! — взорвался Саске. Как же бесило, что Нии-сан продолжал козырять его возрастом. Ну что Саске мог поделать с тем, что не родился на несколько лет раньше?!

— Отото... — Итачи подался вперёд и легонько поцеловал братика в лоб, затем в каждую щёку, а потом замер прямо над губами. — Просто дай мне время, — шепнул он, прежде чем подарить младшему брату целомудренный поцелуй.

После него Саске остался с трепыхающимися в животе бабочками — разительное отличие от предыдущего поцелуя, после которого он отстался возбуждённым и изнывающим от желания. Этот последний поцелуй был преисполнен не плотской жажды или похоти, но бесконечно желанной любви.

Увы, в конце концов Итачи вынужден был отстраниться.  
— Я люблю тебя, Саске, — сказал он с ласковой улыбкой.

 

* * *

 

Микото ступила в приглушённо освещённый кабинет. Нервно впиваясь в свою сумочку, она сопротивлялась побуждению пожевать ноготь большого пальца.

 _Это для моего же блага,_ — напомнила она себе, кажется, уже в тысячный раз за день.

Мельком оглядевшись, женщина приметила несколько медицинских карт и какие-то украшения на стенах. Также ближе к центру комнаты обнаружились диван со стулом. Затем женщина перевела взгляд на стол в углу, за которым в данный момент сидела её новый психотерапевт. Та вскинула глаза и приветливо улыбнулась леди-ворону.

— Здравствуйте, — начала она. — Меня зовут Цунаде.


	15. Настойчивые младшие братья

 — У меня сегодня вечером снова встреча с Цунаде. Вы, мальчики, управитесь сами до одиннадцати?

— Ты в последнее время зачастила с ней видеться, Каа-сан.

Микото едва заметно порозовела, после чего отвела от Итачи глаза и царапнула пальцем по своей щеке.

— Ну, знаешь ли, я здорово продвинулась в управлении гневом и так далее... — она смолкла, по-прежнему отказываясь встречаться взглядом с сыном.

Итачи усмехнулся.  
— А её ночёвки у нас тоже входят в твой курс психотерапии?

— У-... у меня выдалась трудная ночь! — засуетилась Микото. — А она предложила заехать ко мне и помочь! — женщина мгновенно вспыхнула, как маков цвет, судорожно хватая куртку и спеша поскорее удрать из дома, пока сын не стал допрашивать её дальше.

Ухмылка Итачи сделалась ещё откровеннее. Уж больно весело было подтрунивать над матерью на эту тему.

— Знаешь, если вы встречаетесь, совсем незачем скрывать это от нас.

— И-Итачи!

Юный ворон рассмеялся. Микото нахмурилась на него и продолжила собираться на выход.

— В общем так, я вернусь вечером. Надеюсь, вы с Саске придумаете, что соорудить себе на ужин. На крайний случай в холодильнике есть пицца, — она чмокнула сына в лоб. — Ведите себя хорошо.

После этого женщина открыла дверь и вышла, оставляя в коридоре до крайности позабавленного Итачи. Как только захлопнулась дверь и щёлкнул замок, ему стоило немалых усилий опять не взорваться хохотом. Его матушка — та ещё тихушница! Неужели правда рассчитывала, что может пригласить домой своего психотерапевта и провести с ней ночь за запертой дверью, не вызвав у сыновей каких-либо подозрений? Итачи со смешком покачал головой. Что сказать, теперь она выглядит гораздо счастливее, чем в прошлые годы. Цунаде хорошо на неё влияет.

Итачи направился в гостиную, где расслабленно упал на диван. Саске должен был вернуться от Наруто ещё только минут через двадцать, а до тех пор Итачи оставалось помирать со скуки. С другой стороны, принимая в расчёт то, что Саске с порога набросится на него и будет остаток вечера играть на его слабости, Итачи предпочёл бы лучше остаться в тишине и покое.

Он вздохнул.

С тех пор, как Итачи признался в своих чувствах и они немножко пообжимались, Саске беспрестанно стремился к настоящим романтическим отношениям со своим старшим братом. Что касается Итачи, он по-прежнему опасался связывать их какими-либо обещаниями. Не потому, что у него был на примете кто-то другой, но по той простой причине, что он хотел оставить Саске шанс на _нормальные_ отношения. Более здоровые. Тем более что мальчику едва стукнуло двенадцать.

Время от времени они с Саске целовались, однако Итачи даже в этом старался не увлекаться. Но таков уж Саске: захотев чего-то, он в любом случае это получал. И если Саске хотел пообжиматься с Итачи, ему достаточно было похныкать и поумолять его пару часов, начиная с поцелуев в шею старшего брата, лёгких покусываний и всяких милостей, чтобы по итогу получить зверски возбуждённого Итачи, готового практически сожрать его лицо.

Итачи впоследствии винил себя (ведь существовал же момент, когда он мог мыслить трезво и от греха подальше убрать руки от братика), но тут Саске ластился и жался к нему, говоря, что любит, и чувство вины отступало.

Вот только Саске не хотел довольствоваться одними только обнимашками, лёгкими поцелуями и случайными обжиманиями. Он хотел настоящих отношений со всеми вытекающими, и сколько бы раз Итачи ни объяснял ему причины, Саске не сдавался. Он говорил, что никого другого не хочет и _не может_ захотеть. Итачи — единственный, кого он рассматривал в подобном ключе. Саске сложно было даже представить, чтоб он хотя бы _посмотрел_ на кого-то так же, как смотрит на Итачи, не говоря уже о чувствах.

Словом, Итачи находился в несколько затруднительном положении.

 

— Тадаима!

Итачи, вздрогнув, поднял голову.

_Рановато он..._

— Окаэри, — ответил Итачи.

Послышался хлопок входной двери. Вскоре показался и сам Саске, протопавший в гостиную и расплывшийся в широченной улыбке при виде старшего брата.

— Как прошёл день? — спросил мальчик, приближаясь к дивану. Он не сел рядом с Итачи; он сел прямо на него. Лицом к нему. Коленями по бокам от его бёдер. Катастрофически близко к нему, а вскоре ещё и обвил руками его шею. Итачи сглотнул.

— Нормально. А у тебя?

— Хорошо, — отозвался Саске. — Но я не мог перестать думать о тебе, — он подался вперёд, задевая своим дыханием губы Нии-сана. — Мне не полагается приветственный поцелуй?

— Саске, — пророкотал Итачи на низкой ноте. Вот именно такие ситуации всерьёз испытывали на прочность его самоконтроль. — Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу вводить поцелуи в привычку — по крайней мере не те, какие у тебя на уме.

— Почему нет? — надулся мальчик. — Это же нормально: целовать того, кого любишь.

— Да, но я уверен, что большинство людей не влюблены в своих младших братьев.

— Но ведь ты меня _любишь_ , так что остальное не важно, разве не так, Нии-сан? — ухмыляясь уголком рта, сказал Саске. Потом наклонился вперёд и почти невесомо мазнул своими губами по братовым. Сложно было назвать это поцелуем, и всё же обоих их пробило разрядом электрических искр.

— Саске, — выдохнул Итачи. Мальчик должен был _слезть с него_ , пока его старший брат не сделал чего-то, о чём пожалеет. — Слезай. Мне пора готовить ужин.

Младший воронёнок опять надул губы.  
— Жадина, — жалобно произнёс он. Ему нужен был всего-то один малюсенький поцелуй! (Ну, не то чтобы совсем малюсенький...) Но делать нечего, и Саске слез с братовых колен. Он понимал, что если чересчур разозлит брата, то серьёзно подорвёт свои шансы провести сегодняшнюю ночь в его комнате.

— Спасибо, Саске, — хмыкнул Итачи и тоже встал. А затем нагнулся, чтобы совсем легонько чмокнуть Саске в губки. — Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал он и исчез в кухне.

Итачи мог держать себя в руках, когда всё не заходило дальше _лёгких_ поцелуев (при условии, что братик при этом не сидел у него на коленях), но проблема в том, что когда Саске хотел целоваться, то не успокаивался до тех пор, пока губы не сминались до синяков и едва можно было перевести дух. После этого Итачи очень трудно было с собой справиться, ведь он подросток с соответствующими потребностями... и побуждениями. Которые не мог как следует удовлетворить, поскольку Саске только исполнилось двенадцать. Итачи не мог себе позволить воспользоваться им в таком плане, тем более с учётом собственного горького опыта. Он намеревался ждать до тех пор, пока не почувствует, что Саске действительно готов. Если Саске ещё не разлюбит его лет через шесть... или около того.

Итачи открыл холодильник и стал перебирать его содержимое. В конечном счёте выбор пал на замороженную пиццу, поскольку повар из Итачи был не самый лучший. Он конечно, мог что-то разогреть, но это было верхом его кулинарных способностей. Он нагрел духовку, прежде чем поместить туда коробку с пиццей.

 

* * *

 

Минут через тридцать ужин был готов, и мальчики сели за стол. Как обычно, их застолье сопровождалось непринуждённой болтовнёй ни о чём.

— Почему не остался с ночёвкой у Наруто?

Саске пожал плечами и очередной раз откусил от пиццы.  
— Хотел побыть с тобой.

Итачи чуть не подавился. Ну почему братик вечно вёл себя так... очаровательно и мило?

— Тебе всё же нужна какая-никакая социальная жизнь, Отото.

— Она у меня есть! Летние каникулы только начались, так что ещё успею с ним навидаться, если захочу. Просто сегодня не захотелось ночевать, — двинул плечом Саске. — Вряд ли он обиделся.

Итачи только угукнул в ответ и продолжил есть.

Итачи понимал, что недавняя попытка Саске явно не останется единственной за этот вечер. За прошедшие семь месяцев он к такому привык, конечно, но ведь матери не будет дома ещё часа три как минимум.

Итачи вздохнул. И почему у него такое предчувствие, что сегодня случится что-то нехорошее?

Уже скоро мальчики прикончили пиццу, после чего Итачи поручил младшему брату заняться посудой. Тот начал было ныть и жаловаться по этому поводу, однако угроза быть отправленным с собственную комнату до конца вечера мигом пресекла все его возражения.

Прибрав на кухне, Саске пошёл за братом и обнаружил его сидящим на диване, частично опершись на руку. Младший воронёнок незамедлительно приблизился к старшему брату и лёг на него сверху.

— Ты серьёзно, Саске?

— Всего лишь обнимашки, — невинно ответил мальчик. Поелозил, чтобы умостить голову у брата на груди и вскинул на него глазки, полные чистого обожания. — Люблю тебя, Нии-сан.

— И я тебя люблю.

Саске улыбнулся и потёрся носом о его грудь, прежде чем опустить на то же место лёгкий поцелуй.  
— Ты слишком идеален, — выдохнул мальчик.

Итачи двинул бровью и украдкой бросил взгляд на братишку.  
— Как это?

— Ну... ты такой добрый и потрясающий, и красивый, и обалденно целуешься, а ещё ты крутой, и умный, и просто... — мальчик закончил пожатием плеч, зарываясь лицом в передок братовой рубашки. Итачи улыбнулся. До чего восхитительный у него братик.

— Так ведь ты и сам потрясающий.

Саске резко вскинул голову.  
— Правда?

Итачи хмыкнул, кивая головой.  
— Да, правда.

— Но у меня такое впечатление, что я тебя раздражаю, — Саске потемнел лицом. — Ты никогда не хочешь целовать меня дольше секунды и не желаешь по-настоящему со мной встречаться, — закончил он с хмурым лицом.

Итачи вздохнул.  
— Ты меня вовсе не раздражаешь, просто... как я уже говорил, ты ещё юн и у тебя вся жизнь впереди. Кроме того, я не хочу тебя использовать. Мне трудно себя контролировать.

С мгновение Саске дул губы, однако очень скоро они растянулись в лукавой улыбочке. Мальчик заполз немного повыше, пока не оказался со старшим братом лицом к лицу. Итачи смерил его любопытным взглядом.

_Что он задумал?_

— А если я не хочу, чтобы ты себя контролировал?

У Итачи дыхание застряло в глотке.

 _Дело плохо... очень и очень плохо_. Итачи вдруг осознал собственную тупость, из-за которой позволил братику пообжиматься с собой. Каким местом он думал? Давно пора было сообразить, к чему всё может прийти.

— Пожалуйста, Аники? Поцелуешь меня? У тебя такие приятные губы.

_Всё очень-очень-очень-очень плохо!_

— Саске... — Итачи пришлось захлопнуть рот, чтобы не выпустить стон. А между тем Саске уже принялся слегка посасывать и покусывать его шею. Чёртов маленький дразнила точно знал, как получить от старшего брата желаемое. Мальчик отделился от шеи брата, чтобы их лица вновь оказались напротив, но теперь вместо плутовской ухмылки у него было невиннейшее выражение, которому, как Саске знал, Итачи никогда не мог сопротивляться.

— Пожалуйста?

Итачи не мог больше этого вынести — он в конце концов всего лишь человек! И потому с утробным рыком он протянул руку к затылку братишки и сокрушительно столкнул их губы. Саске тихонько пискнул, однако очень быстро влился с ним в единый ритм. Руки Итачи очень скоро съехали вниз, вычерчивая круги на пояснице Саске. Младший ничуть не удивился, когда ощутил язык старшего брата, пытающийся пробраться меж его губ, и с радостью впустил, давая поиграть с собственным языком. Некоторое время они продолжали целоваться, до тех пор пока Саске не ощутил, как что-то упёрлось ему в зад. И ухмыльнулся в поцелуй. Он всегда здорово гордился собой, когда удавалось завести старшего брата.

Сегодня Саске чувствовал больше лукавства, чем обычно, и потому стал елозить попкой по скрытой под одеждой эрекции. Он по-прежнему ощущал губы Итачи на своих и слышал его прерывистое дыхание. Старший ворон явно вознамерился разорвать контакт их губ и отстранить от себя младшего брата. Ощутив это, Саске тотчас же принялся с удвоенной силой тереться о него, а поцелуй стал прямо-таки лихорадочным. Пускай он и уступал брату физически, сейчас у него было преимущество верхней позиции.

И когда удалось вытянуть из Итачи стон, самодовольная улыбка Саске растянулась вдвое шире. Как мог Итачи продолжать отказываться, когда ему, совершенно очевидно, нравилось происходящее?

Руки старшего соскользнули с поясницы Саске на ягодицы. Саске испугался было, что брат сейчас его остановит, но тут же понял, что и Итачи наоборот старается усилить его фрикции. Старший брат стал теснее прижимать его к своему возбуждению, несильно массируя ягодицы, отчего Саске испустил нежный стон.

Вот только именно это, похоже, наконец вывело Итачи из транса. Он распахнул глаза и остановил руками движения младшего брата, прежде чем разделить их губы.

— Видишь, — хрипло прорычал он, сверкая едва сдерживаемым вожделением в глазах. — Вот именно об этом я говорил.

Саске разочарованно заныл. Ему ведь тоже было очень хорошо!  
— Но тебе же понравилось! Почему ты не даёшь мне сделать тебе приятное?

— Потому что ты ещё ребёнок, Саске.

Саске уже готов был завернуть что-то умное в ответ, но был прерван быстрым чмоком в губки.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты... сделал мне приятное, — с лёгкой дрожью промолвил Итачи. — Но я не смог бы с этим жить. Уверен, ты можешь понять, почему.

Лицо Саске померкло.  
— Н-но... это же другое. Я _хочу_ этого, Аники. Так сильно хочу. _Тебя_ хочу.

Всё это совершенно не помогало Итачи с его "проблемой".  
— Я знаю, Отото, и я тоже тебя хочу; ты даже _не представляешь_ , насколько. Но пожалуйста... просто подумай обо мне.

Саске помрачнел сильнее тучи. Потом всхрапнул и зарылся лицом в грудь брату.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он.

Итачи улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо.

А теперь ему надо было силой воли постараться свести эрекцию на нет.

 

* * *

 

  
Поздним вечером уставшие за день братья отправились по лестнице на второй этаж, чтобы почистить зубы, переодеться ко сну и лечь в постели. Наступило любимое для Саске время суток.

— Можно, _пожалуйста_ , поспать у тебя?

— Нет, Саске.

— Пожалуйста?

— Отото.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

— Ты вообще принимаешь ответ "нет"?

— Пожалуйста?

— Бога ради.

— Пожаааааалста?

— Я уже сказал нет.

— Ну пожалуйста?

— Ладно.

Саске засиял победоносной улыбкой.

— Только пообещай не пытаться что-либо предпринимать

Улыбка Саске чуть-чуть поубавилась, но всё же он кивнул.  
— Обещаю.

Итачи жестом поманил его за собой в спальню, и Саске радостно поскакал за ним. Они сразу же забрались в кровать. Саске всеми силами постарался подобраться к Аники как можно теснее, но был остановлен твёрдой дланью на своей груди.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не попытаешься чего-нибудь сделать? — спросил старший.

— Я ведь уже пообещал, что не буду. Просто хочется обнимашек.

Старший своего скептицизма не утратил, однако Саскиным щенячьим глазкам и очаровательному личику сложно было отказать. Потому Итачи со вздохом убрал препятствующую руку с груди Саске. Мальчик тотчас же, не тратя ни секунды, прильнул к старшему брату. И счастливо вздохнул, почувствовав, как рука Итачи обогнула его спину, обнимая и притягивая его ближе.

— Доброй ночи, Аники. Люблю тебя.

— Доброй, Саске. Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

* * *

 

— Во сколько ты вообще вчера вернулась? — спросил Итачи.

  
Микото небрежно пожала плечами. Она выглядела счастливой. До невозможности счастливой.

На месте любого другого человека Итачи спросил бы у неё, уж не переспала ли она с кем. Но Итачи не был любым другим человеком, поэтому воздержался. А вот Саске...

— У вас был секс, да?

Микото моментально покраснела, как рак.  
— Саске, ты что такое говоришь?! О таком не спрашивают, тем более собственную _мать_!

— Так значит был?

— САСКЕ!

Итачи не удержался от смеха. Младший братик всегда был прямолинеен, как шпала.

Микото тем временем демонстрировала одну из дыхательных техник самоуспокоения, которым её обучила Цунаде.

_Дыши, Микото. Успокойся._

Более-менее овладев собой, она заговорила вновь:  
— Мне скоро на работу. Саске, ты готов ехать на сеанс?

Преподросток утвердительно кивнул, слегка хмурясь. Хотя они с Куренай значительно сблизились за прошедшие семь месяцев (его сеансы проходили по субботам), всё равно приятного в психотерапии было мало. А тут ещё Куренай ушла в декрет, так что до её возвращения Саске придётся посещать другого доктора. Мальчик вздохнул. Он с таким трудом открылся перед Куренай — а теперь придётся проходить через это заново с новым человеком?

Итачи видимо почувствовал его дискомфорт и ласково похлопал братишку по спине.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Это ведь всего на три месяца.

Саске дёрнул бровью. Действительно, три месяца — это же такие пустяки; пролетят — и глазом моргнуть не успеешь!

Между тем Микото подхватила свою сумочку и жестом позвала Саске да собой.  
— Заберёшь его потом, ладно, Итачи?

Старший кивнул, опускаясь на диван.

Бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на уютную гостиную, Саске вышел за матерью из дома к машине. Против всякого желания он сел в неё и пристегнулся.

_В конце концов, что самое ужасное могло произойти?_

 

* * *

  
Саске сделал глубокий вдох, стоя перед дверью, ставшей так хорошо знакомой за последние несколько месяцев. Он не знал как себя чувствовать теперь, когда за нею его встретит не Куренай с её материнской улыбкой. Почти грустно было понимать, что не увидит её ближайшие несколько месяцев.

Но деваться некуда.

Мальчик повернул ручку и толкнул дверь. Ему пришлось моргнуть пару раз. Странно, но в комнате оказалось гораздо темнее обычного.

— Саске, не так ли?

Мальчик стремительно повернул голову на источник голоса и понял, что исходил тот от месторасположения рабочего стола Куренай. Сидевшая за ним фигура была едва различима в тусклом свете, но Саске всё равно пришлось подавить приступ дрожи. Что-то, казалось, было... не так.

— А вы? — холодно откликнулся он.

— Меня зовут Орочимару, — ответил мужчина с едва распознаваемой улыбкой. — Приятно познакомиться.


	16. Подружки & Психотерапевты

Сказать, что Саске перетрухнул, было бы серьёзным преуменьшением. От всей ситуации мальчика мороз продирал по коже, хотя он максимально постарался загнать это ощущение подальше. Он подошёл к привычному уже диванчику и сел. Непонятный незнакомец в углу не сказал больше ничего, кроме своего имени, и от этого Саске было не по себе. Мальчик нервно заламывал руки и метался взглядом по комнате. Казалось, на него пристально смотрят, хотя доказательств тому ввиду отсутствия света быть не могло.

— Есть причина, почему здесь так темно? — поинтересовался Саске после нескольких мгновений немой тишины.

Человек в углу отозвался смешком.

— Мне показалось, это создаст более... расслабленную обстановку.

Лицо Саске подёрнула лёгкая судорога.

_Что за нахрен?_

— Но мне так не нравится. Зажгите хоть немного света.

— Настаиваем, значит? — мужчина снова хмыкнул. — Ну хорошо.

Потом тот встал из своего кресла и направился к Саске, чтобы включить напольную лампу. Комнату быстро залил мягкий жёлтый свет, но и такой малости хватило, чтобы слегка успокоить взвинченного Саске, в особенности когда он получил наконец-то возможность нормально рассмотреть незнакомца.

Мужчина показался Саске похожим на змея. Кожа его отливала нездоровой бледностью, а на глазах судя по всему был какой-то фиолетовый макияж, показавшийся Саске довольно странным. Длинные волосы, блестящие и чёрные, спадали на лицо, отчасти скрывая его и придавая своему обладателю ещё более необычный вид.

Очень скоро взгляд мужчины перескочил от лампы к Саске. Орочимару облизнул губы, отчего Саске сильнее отклонился назад с выражением отвращения на лице.

— Откуда ты такой криповый?

Казалось, это застало Орочимару врасплох, и он на миг приподнял брови. Затем, впрочем, лицо его снова расслабилось, и он усмехнулся.

— Прошу прощения, если кажусь таким, Саске. Это не нарочно. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы мы подружились.

— Тц. Ну а я не хочу с тобой _дружить_. Хочу, чтобы вернулась Куренай-сан.

Казалось, его слова несказанно позабавили змееподобного человека.

— Что ж, тебе лишь некоторое время придётся со мной пообщаться. А я позабочусь, чтобы это время стало... незабываемым, — сказал он, быстро прочесывая взглядом тело Саске.

— Жуть, — почти беззвучно буркнул Саске. Он не знал, расслышал ли его Орочимару, да и плевать на это хотел. _Всего лишь три месяца,_ напомнил он себе. Но хватило лишь ещё одного беглого взгляда на странного чужака, чтобы засомневаться: а протянет ли он так долго?

— Что ж, пожалуй, пора начинать. Расскажи мне о себе, Саске-кун, — произнёс мужчина, переходя от дивана к стулу.

— С какой радости?

Орочимару вновь рассмеялся этим своим непонятным смехом, опускаясь на стул.

— Может быть, это часть моей работы... а может, мне просто любопытно.

Саске крепко обхватил себя руками. На кой чёрт говорить подобное?

— Ты мне не нравишься. Ничего я тебе рассказывать не собираюсь. Отвали.

Орочимару, казалось, слегка позабавила его выходка.

— Такой юный мальчик, а какой острый язычок, — улыбнулся он. — Вижу, ты не ищешь лёгких путей. Ничего страшного. Рано или поздно я сделаю тебя посговорчивее.

Саске скрипнул зубами.

— Размечтался, — прошипел он. Поскорей бы уже вернулась Куренай! Этот тип до усрачки жуткий!

Орочимару прицокнул языком и покачал головой.  
— Ну, тогда можем продолжить с того, на чём вы остановились с Куренай-сан.

— Она хоть в глаза тебя видела? — спросил Саске с неподдельным интересом. Он откровенно сомневался, что такая, как Куренай, доверила бы этому Орочимару... да кого угодно, если честно, тем более маленького мальчика.

— К сожалению, нам не представилась возможность поговорить в личном порядке, — ответил Орочимару с одной из своих улыбочек. — Но она отправила мне эмейл с твоим личным делом и все свои недавние заметки. В прошлом ты боролся с проблемой самовреда и депрессии на почве неразделённой любви, верно?

Саске чуть покраснел. Когда говорилось об этом так, он чувствовал себя несколько... по-девчачьи. И глупо.

— Угу, — буркнул он. — Но всё сложнее.

— Вот как? — явно заинтересовался Орочимару слегка наклоняясь вперёд. — А поподробнее?

Саске наградил его своим самым убийственным взглядом, но змееподобный тип на это и бровью не повёл.

— Ничерта я тебе не скажу. Отвали от меня.

Орочимару со вздохом вновь откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, Саске. Я не жду, что ты сблизишься со мной так же, как с Куренай-сан, однако нам придётся провести вместе ближайшие двенадцать сеансов. И не помешает, если ты тоже станешь чуть благосклоннее.

— Нет, — отрезал Саске и зыркнул на него совсем уж свирепо. — Я сказал: отвали.

Судя по всему это стало последней каплей в чашу терпения Орочимару. Потемнев лицом, мужчина поднялся со стула и вмиг сократил дистанцию между собой и Саске. Мальчик отпрянул и до упора вжался в спинку дивана, но этого быстро стало недостаточно, когда лицо змея очутилось буквально в паре дюймов от его собственного, а руки упёрлись по бокам от головы Саске, заключая его в ловушку.

— Послушай, Саске, — зашипел Орочимару. — Можешь быть гаденышем сколько поделаешь, однако не жди, что я стану это терпеть, — разъярённое лицо Орочимару довольно быстро сменилось более расслабленным и озорным. — Хорошенькому ребёнку вроде тебя не к лицу такие грубые выражения, — он протянул руку и, лёгким движением убрал чёлку со лба мальчика, который начинал покрываться холодным потом. Воронёнок сглотнул. Человек-змей опять усмехнулся, после чего встал. Теперь мальчику снова стало чем дышать и он слегка расслабился — но только слегка. Этот человек откровенно плевал на рамки чужого личного пространства, и Саске это пугало до усрачки.

— У нас осталось ещё много времени до конца сеанса, — начал Орочимару, — но вижу что дальше мы не продвинемся. Занимайся чем хочешь, мне всё равно.

— И какого лешего мне делать ещё сорок минут? — сказал Саске, бросая взгляд на настенные часы. Собственный мобильник мама ему не разрешила до тринадцати, айпода у него тоже не было, так что занять себя было элементарно нечем. Словно бы повторялся его первый сеанс с Куренай, правда в этот раз он имел дело с криповым мужиком вместо доброй женщины.

Орочимару повёл плечами.

— Повторюсь: мне это не интересно. Развлекайся.

Саске насупился, но всё же устроился с комфортом — насколько вообще можно чувствовать себя комфортно в присутствии типа вроде Орочимару. Мальчик вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Он уставился в пол и пустил сознание в бесцельное плавание. Мысли естественным образом пришли к старшему брату, отчего воронёнок слегка зарделся, хотя и не подозревал об этом и никогда бы подобного ща собой не признал. Из задумчивости его вырвала усмешка, заставившая вскинуть голову.

— Ты покраснел, — пояснил змей. — Выглядит... мило.

Лицо Саске при всём желании не могло выразить его "какого хрена" реакцию на услышанное. Только его Нии-сану (и матери) позволялось называть его милыми, а когда его звал так этот жуткий тип, это было невероятно... стрёмно.

— Жуть.

Орочимару безразлично пожал плечами. Слова мальчишки его не трогали. Рано или поздно он своё всё равно получит. А пока что ему достаточно было просто смотреть.

 

* * *

  
— Нии-сан!

Итачи вскинул глаза от журнала, который бездумно перелистывал. Он взял себе за привычку приходить на несколько минут раньше, не желая, чтобы Саске приходилось его дожидаться. Журналы в приёмной были не самым занимательным чтивом, но это всяко лучше, чем десять минут гипнотизировать стену.

— Ну как всё прошло, Саске?

— Кошмарно! — воскликнул мальчик, когда наконец-то добрался до старшего брата. Саске буквально рухнул к нему на колени и вцепился изо всех сил, лицом уткнувшись в передок его рубашки.

— Что случилось? — забеспокоился Итачи. Саске крайне редко пребывал в подобном ужасе.

Мальчик помотал головой.

— Этот тип... он жуткий, обосраться можно.

— Не ругайся, — осёк его Итачи, хотя и не резко. — Что же в нём такого жуткого?

— Просто... всё. Как он говорит, как смотрит на меня... всё. Не хочу больше у нему.

Итачи начинал понимать, в чём дело. За несколько месяцев до этого Саске перепробовал все возможные отговорки, лишь бы не ходить на приёмы Куренай.

_Так значит, он снова упрямится?_

— Ты уверен, что просто не ищешь причину пропустить сеанс?

Саске резко вскинул голову, от шока глаза как блюдца

— Что?! Нет, всё совсем не так, я клянусь! Он просто-...

— Саске, я услышал достаточно, — вздохнул старший. — Послушай, мне очень жаль, но я не могу тебе поверить. Помнишь, как всё было с Куренай-сан в самом начале? Уверен, со временем он тоже тебе понравится.

— Чего?! Аники, я клянусь тебе, это совершенно другой случай! Он совсем не такой, как Куренай-...

— Тшш, — прервал своего брата Итачи, приложив палец к его губам. — Можем потом обсудить это с Каа-сан. Всё равно от меня в этой ситуации ничего не зависит.

Мальчик надулся, губы у него едва заметно подрагивали, но в конце концов он вздохнул и уступил, пробормотав:  
— Ладно.

Итачи взъерошил ему волосы, и вскоре мальчик слез с него. Братья направились к двери, рука в руке, и в скором времени уже добрались до дома.

 

* * *

  
— Пожалуйста, Нии-сан?

— Нет.

Мальчик скуксился. Он же всего-навсего хотел поцеловать любимого человека! Что в этом плохого?

— Почему нет.

— Ты же помнишь, что случилось прошлой ночью. Не хочу рецидивов.

— Но тебе же понравилось.

— Я не должен был допустить, чтобы всё так далеко зашло.

Саске рассерженно фыркнул. Его аники из всего делает фарс! Мальчик подполз к нему на диване поближе и положил голову на плечо.

— Но, — повторил воронёнок. — Тебе понравилось.

Итачи со вздохом опустил веки.

— Конечно да. Но это не отменяет факта, что я не должен был такого допустить и рисковать повторением истории я не намерен, — он открыл глаза и слегка повернул голову, чтобы мельком посмотреть на младшего брата. — Извини, Саске. Может быть, когда подрастёшь.

А вот теперь мальчик начал по-настоящему выходить из себя. Абсолютно всё крутилось вокруг его возраста, который не то чтобы очень юный. Саске надулся практически с ожесточением. Аники больше не хотел с ним даже невинных обжиманий из страха, что всё дойдёт до такой точки, когда они сделают что-нибудь сексуальное, но ведь это же попросту несправедливо!

И тут Саске осенило.

— Не понимаю, в чём проблема, Нии-сан. Я же всё равно буду снимать напряжение, с твоей помощью или без неё, — выдал младший с самодовольной ухмылкой.

Итачи округлил глаза и туго сглотнул.

_Стоило только представить, как Саске таким занимается..._

Итачи тряхнул головой. Мысли такого рода ему вот уж точно ни к чему.

— Ну, тогда, думаю, с этим ты сможешь прожить ещё несколько лет.

— Нии-сан! — жалобно завыл младший. — У меня уже через _год_ наступит возраст согласия.

— Это не означает, что ты будешь готов.

— Но я уже готов!

Итачи обречённо застонал.  
— Слушай, я не хочу продолжать этот разговор. Давай вернёмся к этому вопросу, когда будешь постарше, ладно?

— То есть на моё тринадцатилетие?

Итачи усилием воли не закатил глаза.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он, признавая поражение. Он сильно сомневался, что сочтёт Саске готовым к условленному сроку, но если до той поры Саске больше не заикнётся на больную тему, то оно того стоит.

Саске просиял и втащил старшего брата в объятия. Ничего, он потерпит ещё год до того, как у них с Итачи появится настоящая физическая близость. Он всё ещё ждал, когда же их _отношения_ станут настоящими, но надеялся, что уже совсем скоро.

— ...Ну так обнимашки нам всё равно можно?

— Ради бога.

Саске никогда не получал всего того, чего хотел от их обжиманий, но в конечном итоге выбил себе обнимашки в позиции лёжа на брате. Поначалу старшего это тревожило, ведь точно такая же поза имела место прошлой ночью, но всё же согласился после того, как Саске тысячу раз пообещал воздержаться от непотребных действий. После пары вальяжных часов перед телевизором и лёгкой болтовни мальчики задремали.

 

* * *

 

 

Когда позже вечером Микото вернулась домой, то улыбнулась пои виде своих мальчиков, спящих в обнимку на диване, хотя и спросила себя при этом, не слишком ли Саске уже взрослый для подобных вещей. Не странно ли, что её сыновья семнадцати и двенадцати лет обнимаются так тесно? И что Саске в свои годы _до сих пор_ каждую ночь спит в постели Итачи? Разве он не должен был уже перерасти это?

Леди-ворон сама для себя пожала плечами. На ровном месте же переживает.

Микото решила не будить сыновей до ужина.

 

* * *

 

 

Где-то около часа спустя женщина вошла в гостиную, чтобы поднять сыновей.

— Мальчики, — позвала она, легонько тормоша их. Пора ужинать.

Итачи быстро проснулся и коротко зевнул, а вот Саске сонно замычал и отвернулся от матери.

— Уходи, Каа-сан, — заворчал он. Микото с крошечной улыбкой покачала головой. Её младший сын всегда такой ворчун при пробуждении.

— Саске, — сказал Итачи, предпринимая попытку сдвинуть с себя братика. — Просыпайся.

Саске опять зарычал, но всё же неохотно сел. Зевнул, зыркнул аа мать, потом на брата, после чего поднялся на ноги. На секунду он зашатался, пока зрение ещё не прояснилось, но вскоре восстановил равновесие и поплёлся в кухню. Почти сразу за ним последовали Итачи и Микото.

Трое Учих разместились за столом и приступили к еде.

— Я тут... подумала, — заговорила Микото. — Что вы ю, мальчики, думаете о Цунаде?

— О твоей девушке? Ага, она мне нравится, — выдал Саске беря палочками рис.

Микото поперхнулась глотком воды, так что Итачи пришлось постучать её по спине, пока кашель не прекратится.

— Она... не... моя девушка, — силясь отдышаться, выговорила Микото.

— Секс-подружка, значит?

— САСКЕ! — воскликнула Микото. Она опять закашлялась, лицо покраснело до предела, правда, не понятно, от стыда это или от кашля. После ещё пары хлопков по спине Микото наконец-то удалось восстановить дыхание. — Я подумываю пригласить её к нам на завтра. Давайте проведём этот день вчетвером?

Саске пожал плечами.  
— Как хочешь, мне без разницы. Но когда ты уже перестанешь отнекиваться, что она твоя девушка?

У Микото задёргалась бровь.  
— Саске, — предостерегла она. Мальчик всерьёз решил испытать её терпение.

— По-моему это хорошая мысль, Каа-сан, — сказал Итачи, ковыряясь в своей тарелке. Но я согласен с Саске: ты просто отрицаешь ваши с Цунаде-сан отношения. Мы же не глупые.

Микото вспыхнула по-новой.  
— Просто... — тяжко вздохнула она и ссутулила плечи в знак поражения. — Ну ладно... да, она... моя девушка, — пролепетала она, и Саске с Итачи расцвели победоносными улыбками.

— Рад за вас, — сказал Итачи, продолжая улыбаться. Его мама была счастливее, чем когда-либо с Фугаку.

— У нас теперь будет две мамочки, — осведомился Саске.

Микото раскраснелась ещё пуще прежнего и поднесла к лицу палец, царапая им по щеке.

— Всё не настолько серьёзно... пока что.

Саске улыбался уже до ушей.  
— _Пока что?_

— Эй, а у вас-то самих девушки есть? — спросила Микото в отчаянной попытке сменить тему.

Лицо у Саске перекосило от отвращения.  
— _Девушки_? Ещё чего. Я по мальчикам.

— О... тогда, может, у тебя есть парень? — поправилась Микото, которую внезапный каминг-аут собственного сына посреди ужина явно не шокировал. Да и с чего бы ей беспокоиться на этот счёт в конце-то концов?

Саске нахмурился и украдкой глянул на брата.  
— Нет, — ответил он едва слышно.

Микото возвела бровь.  
— Тогда, возможно, тебе кто-то нравится?

Младший ворон вздохнул.  
— Ага.

— Это Наруто?

Саске вскинул голову и бросил матери скептический взгляд.  
— Чего, прости?! Почему сразу Добе?

Микото пожала плечами.

— Вы много времени проводите вместе, вот я и подумала... — она всплеснула руками и опять двинула плечами. — Вы бы так мило смотрелись.

— Сейчас блевану.

Итачи хмыкнул, благополучно отводя внимание Микото от её младшего сына и переключая на себя.

— А что насчёт тебя, Итачи? Новую подружку не завёл? Знаешь, я скучаю по малышке Конан. Она такая хорошая девочка. Сказать по правде, я думала, вы в конце концов поженитесь, но похоже, что-то изменилось, — пожала плечами женщина, откусывая кусочек еды. Она не видела, как Саске взглядом метал ножи в её затылок.

— Вообще-то она уже несколько месяцев встречается с Дейдарой.

Микото удивлённо приподняла бровь.  
— Правда? И как ты к этому относишься?

— Вообще говоря я сам сказал Дейдаре пригласить её куда-нибудь. Видит бог, он беспомощен в этом плане, как ребёнок.

Микото хихикнула, но покивала в знак согласия. Он видела этого парнишку пару раз и не могла отрицать, что тот немного витал в облаках.

— И всё же, — начала леди-ворон, указывая палочками на старшего сына, — ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Итачи повёл плечами.  
— Никакой девушки у меня нет... и парня тоже.

У Микото округлились глаза, и она даже жевать перестала, но затем лицо её расслабилось, а губы растянулись в широкой лукавой улыбке.

— А я-то думала, хотя бы ты у нас будешь натуралом, — рассмеялась она. Итачи хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Я пришёл к выводу, что бисексуал.

— В этом мы похожи, — с улыбкой сказала Микото. Потом повернулась лицом к младшему сыну. — Саске, выходит, ты один у нас выбиваешься из общего ряда?

— Тц, — младший ворон закатил глаза.

Воцарилось уютное молчание, и все вернулись к поглощению ужина. Однако пару минут спустя Микото прервалась и повернула голову к своему младшему.  
— Ой, я же совсем забыла! Как сегодня прошёл сеанс? Как тебе новый доктор?

Саске помрачнел.  
— Страшен, как чёрт, — буркнул он. — Не хочу к нему больше.

Микото чуть спала с лица.  
— Чем же он так тебя напугал?

Саске лишь повёл плечами, возя кусочки еды по тарелке.

— С ним просто... что-то не то. Даже не знаю, как объяснить, — глаза его закрылись. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня больше идти к нему, — взмолился мальчик почти что с отчаянием в голосе. В животе тянуло от тяжёлого предчувствия, что произойдёт нечто плохое, если он ещё раз встретится с этим жутким типом.

Леди-ворон вздохнула и подперла щёку рукой.  
— Я уверена, в конце концов он тебе понравится, Саске. Если помнишь, ты только через несколько месяцев наконец перестал ненавидеть Куренай. Просто дай ему время.

Саске стиснул зубы. Ровно то же самое, что сказал ему Итачи! Мальчик собирался было уже открыть рот и возразить, однако старший брат опередил его:

— Просто сходи ещё на несколько сеансов. Если он действительно тебе не понравится, я уверен, мы найдём кого-нибудь другого, с кем ты сможешь говорить до возвращения Куренай-сан.

Саске был мрачнее тучи, но всё же кивнул головой.

Если бы только его послушали.


	17. Назойливая муха

 — Итак, как дела дома, Итачи-кун?

Итачи вздохнул и пропустил пальцы сквозь чёлку.  
— Всё нормально.

— А между вами с Саске-куном?

Теперь Какаши был чрезвычайно наблюдателен. В конце концов, профессия требовала от него сверхвнимательности к людским эмоциям. И конечно же он заметил, что Итачи отводит глаза всякий раз, как речь заходит о его отношениях с младшим братом. Началось это около полугода назад и показалось психотерапевту как минимум необычным.

— Тоже нормально, — пробормотал Итачи. — Он успокоился и уже давно не пытается что-то предпринять. Мы просто... братья.

Какаши возвёл кверху одну бровь, однако оставил без комментариев ту пристальность, с которой Итачи смотрел на бежевый ковёр маленькой комнаты.

— _Просто_ братья?

Итачи кивнул, не отрывая внимания от пола.  
— Просто братья.

Какаши ему не поверил. Ни на секунду не поверил, однако решил не продолжать эту тему. Итачи не сделает чего-либо во вред Саске — это не подлежит никаким сомнениям — и скорее всего соврёт, если спросить; впрочем, в этом вопросе лжец из Итачи был просто никакой.

Какаши со вздохом опустил блокнот на колено.  
— А каковы отношения между тобой и Конан теперь, когда она встречается с Дейдарой? — спросил он, стараясь сменить тему.

Итачи оживился, наконец-то прекратив сверлить дыру в ковре.

— О, мы остались друзьями, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал он. — Хотя мне несколько неловко, когда Дейдара пытается поделиться со мной подробностями их интимной жизни, — добавил он уже с лёгкой гримасой.

Какаши ответил ему таким же выражением лица, хотя под маской этого было не увидеть.

— Понимаю, это бывает весьма неловко.

Итачи согласно кивнул. Они с Конан лишились девственности друг с другом и вели здоровую сексуальную жизнь большую часть своих отношений, и прошло уже порядочно времени с их последней близости, но всё же разглагольствования Дейдары об их постельных приключениях кого угодно вгонят в краску.

— Я пообещал зашить ему рот, если сам не замолчит. Иногда мне кажется, что у него несколько ртов, учитывая, сколько он болтает.

Какаши усмехнулся. Интересные у Итачи взаимоотношения с друзьями.

— А какие у тебя планы на лето?

Итачи пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Особенно никаких, честно говоря. Просто буду проводить время с друзьями и Саске, наверное, — задумчиво произнёс он.

Какаши кивнул и бросил взгляд на часы. Сеанс подходил к концу.

— Ну что ж, — начал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Было приятно м тобой поговорить, Итачи-кун. Хочешь, провожу?

— Не нужно, спасибо. Тоже рад был поговорить с вами, Какаши-сан, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил подросток. Ему действительно было в удовольствие общаться со своим психотерапевтом. Этот человек ему стал уже почти как родной.

Они пожали руки, а потом Итачи направился к двери. Уже скоро он покинул офисное здание и приметил на парковке машину матери. Подойдя поближе, он увидел Цунаде на переднем пассажирском месте. Ухмыльнувшись, он открыл заднюю дверь и скользнул в салон, устраиваясь рядом с Саске.

— О, привет, родной! — сказала Микото. Она улыбалась больше обычного, весьма вероятно из-за нахождения рядом с той, которую любит. — Как прошёл сеанс?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Итачи. Он старался не замечать того, что Саске придвинулся к нему как можно теснее и практически повис на его руке. В конце концов у них это было самое обычное явление. Цунаде приподняла светлую бровь, наблюдая столь неприкрытую любовь мальчика к старшему брату, однако промолчала.

— Вы же помните Цунаде, мальчики? — спросила Микото, заводя машину и выезжая с парковки.

— Конечно, мам. Всё же она твоя _подружка_ , — отозвался Саске с плутовской ухмылкой.

Микото слегка вспыхнула и сильнее сжала руки на руле.

— Саске... — предупреждающе сказала она. Цунаде хмыкнула и похлопала её по плечу, чем заставила покраснеть ещё гуще.

— Не переживай так, — сказала она. — Он не со зла.

Микото это явно успокоило, и её руки на руле моментально расслабились. На пару мгновений машина замедлилась, после чего они выехали на более оживлённую часть города.

— Я подумала, можно всем вместе пообедать где-нибудь. Никто не против? — поинтересовалась леди-ворон. Итачи и Саске пожали плечами. У обоих не имелось предпочтений на этот счёт, да и у Цунаде тоже, по всей видимости. За отсутствием ответа Микото только рассмеялась.

— Ну хорошо, тогда решение за мной.

Её выбор пал в итоге на один ресторанчик в традиционном японском стиле. Все разместились внутри и сделали заказы на свой выбор. Они хорошо провели время. Цунаде взяла саке и даже предложила Микото глоточек, но совсем маленький, ведь женщине ещё за руль. Саске продолжал отпускать пошлые шуточки в их сторону, однако Микото это уже не сердило, а только смешило. Веселье, однако, не касалось её глаз, которыми она метала стрелы в сторону младшего сына. Если бы можно было убивать взглядом, Саске бы умер уже десяток раз к моменту расчёта. Цунаде же была слишком навеселе чтобы вникать в слова Саске или обижаться на них. Уже скоро они собрались уходить.

— Так, мальчики, я думаю, мы с Цунаде сходим в кино или ещё куда-нибудь. Ничего, если мы забросим вас домой?

— Знаешь, вы можете заняться сексом и там.

— Ради всего святого, Саске! — возопила Микото. Её сын совершенно не фильтровал, что говорит. Цунаде только расхохоталась и покачала головой в ответ на такую топорность.

Итачи ощутимо тыкнул братика в лоб.

— Помолчи, — шикнул он. Саске схватился за лоб и надулся, но всё же прекратил наконец-то свои выходки, к вящему облегчению Микото.

Оставшийся путь они ехали в тишине.

 

— Ведите себя хорошо, пока нас нет, ребята! Вернёмся к ужину.

Итачи кивнул, они с братом вышли из машины и направились к двери рука за руку. Старший отпер замок, мальчики ступили в дом, сняли обувь и прошли в гостиную.

— Итак, отото, — начал Итачи, — чем хочешь заняться до их возвращения?

— Ну, мы всегда можем пообж-...

— Нет.

— ...Тогда фильм.

— Так-то лучше.

Мальчики заняли диван, и Итачи даже не стал протестировать, когда Саске плюхнулся прямо ему на колени. Он просто обнял братишку и положил подбородок ему на макушку. Фильм оказался не самый интересный, но всё же подошёл для того чтобы убить время до приезда матери и её подруги.

Однако фильм скоро кончился и мальчики снова заскучали.

— Я думаю, нам стоит пообжиматься, — предложил Саске, когда по экрану побежали финальные титры.

Итачи тяжко вздохнул. Боже, до чего настойчив его братик.

— Нет, Саске. Честное слово... неужели тебе не симпатичен кто-нибудь ещё? — Итачи понимал, что просто хватается за соломинку, но попытаться стоило.

При этих словах Саске окаменел и широко раскрыл глаза. Он крутанулся у брата на коленях, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, хотя постарался сохранить между их губами приличное расстояние, чтобы не рассердить Итачи.

— Кто, например?! — выкрикнул он. Даже _представить_ кого-то другого было для него невозможно.

— Ну не знаю, может быть, кто-то из одноклассников, — пожал плечами старший.

Саске разинул рот и уставился на брата так, будто у того вторая голова отросла.

— Какого чёрта?! Ты единственный, кто мне нравится!

Итачи обречённо застонал.

— Я уже понял, Саске, но может, ты хотя бы попытаешься заинтересоваться другим человеком? Лучше бы кем-нибудь, кто не приходится тебе родственником и не старше на пять лет.

Итачи говорил такое против желания, но правда в том, что у его маленького брата вся жизнь впереди. У него должен быть шанс на нормальные отношения. Даже если Итачи придётся пожертвовать собственным счастьем ради Саске, он с радостью сделает это миллион раз, лишь бы у его младшему братику досталась наилучшая жизнь из возможных.

К сожалению, Саске был слишком настойчив.

— Чёрта с два! — практически закричал он, из-за чего старший брат, находящийся близко к его лицу, даже слегка отпрянул. — Ты единственный, кто мне нравится, единственный, кого я _люблю_!

Лицо Итачи слегка вытянулось при виде того, что Саске того гляди ударится в слёзы.

— Отото, — он попытался дотянуться до его лица, чтобы вытереть слёзы, готовые вот-вот пролиться, вот только Саске отбил его руку.

— Не трогай меня, — сдавленно выдохнул он и соскочил с колен брата. — Оставь меня в покое. Ты меня не любишь. Ты просто грязный лжец. Я для тебя всего лишь назойливая муха! — и с этими словами мальчик вылетел из гостиной и рванул вверх по лестнице, к себе в комнату. Закрылся там на замок — можно сказать, по привычке — и рухнул на кровать. Он плакал навзрыд, и в голове прокручивались мысли о причинении себе вреда.

Ещё несколько месяцев назад Саске бы уже машинально стал расцарапывать себе запястье, когда случалось нечто подобное. К настоящему времени, однако, он поборол эту привычку. Последний раз он наносил себе повреждения четыре месяца назад и не хотел рецидива, сколь бы трудно это ни было. На самом деле было очень непросто сопротивляться побуждению разодрать себе запястье, когда сердце, казалось, разрывается надвое.

Зачем аники говорит, что любит, если _всё равно_ отказывается быть с ним? Зачем продолжает держать за руку, обнимать и целовать, если это ничего для него не значит? Итачи хочет, чтобы Саске нашёл себе кого-нибудь, лишь бы только наконец от него отделаться.

Саске впечатался лицом в подушку, рыдая во всю глотку. Где же справедливость?! Почему им надо было оказаться родственниками? Почему ему надо было родиться так поздно? И что самое важное — зачем ему вообще приспичило влюбиться в собственного брата?

 

* * *

  
Итачи вздохнул, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он не хотел так расстраивать Саске — чёрт, да он даже не предполагал, что настолько обидит Саске своим предложением найти кого-то другого. Если подумать, он ведь мог сформулировать это иначе, но, зная Саске, понимал: реакция была бы точно такая же, в какие бы слова он ни облёк свою мысль.

И ведь ладно бы Итачи поднял эту тему в первый раз! Так ведь он уже говорил Саске поискать себе парня в школе, но отото же просто это игнорировал. Наверное, дело в том, что в этот раз Саске просто воспринял ситуацию остро... острее обычного.

Опять вздохнув. Итачи лёг на диван и уставился в потолок.

Он правда любил Саске. Любил больше всего на свете. Любил и, вне всяких сомнений, будет любить всегда. Тот факт, что он лишь полгода назад осознал весь размах чувств к собственному брату, ничего не менял. Однако вёл за собой слишком много _сложностей_.

Живи они в мире, где подобное принимается с лёгкостью, он бы без минуты промедления заявил о своей любви к Саске абсолютно всем. Но увы, их мир таковым не являлся и они не были вольны поступить, как хочется. Разве мог он разрушить Саске жизнь? Мальчику ведь едва минуло двенадцать!

Тем не менее Итачи чувствовал, что всё равно разрушает ему жизнь, давая такие двоякие знаки. Итачи глухо застонал. Ну почему всё должно быть так сложно? Почему они с Саске не могли любить, как все? Итачи должен был повзрослеть и жениться на Конан, завести семью, а Саске должен был найти себе парня, вырасти, вступить с ним в брак и тоже создать семью. Но нет же, им непременно понадобилось влюбиться друг в друга. Ничего не сложилось так, как следовало бы.

Раздался щелчок замка и звук открываемой двери, вырвав Итачи из задумчивости.

— Тадаима!

— Окаэри, — тихо ответил он.

Вскоре в гостиной появились Микото с Цунаде.

— А где Саске? — с лёгкой тревогой спросила мать.

— Наверное, заперся у себя, — сказал Итачи. — Мы... вроде как поспорили.

Лицо Микото чуть погрустнело.  
— Из-за чего, милый?

— Да так, ничего важного, — соврал Итачи. — Ты же его знаешь.

Мать согласно кивнула.

— Эй, Микото?

Леди-ворон повернулась лицом к Цунаде.

— Может, я попробую поговорить с ним... Дети, конечно, не мой профиль, но всё же вдруг я смогу помочь, — сказала Цунаде.

Микото слегка улыбнулась.

— Уверена? Ты не обязана. Знаешь, он умеет доставить хлопот.

Цунаде с лёгкой улыбкой кивнула.  
— Я хочу помочь.

— Ну ладно. Помнишь, где его комната?

Цунаде утвердительно качнула головой и подалась вперёд, чтобы легонько чмокнуть Микото в губы. Леди-ворон это мгновенно вогнало в краску, и Цунаде с Итачи пришлось подавить смешки.

— Я скоро, — сказала блондинка и направилась к лестнице. Она быстро поднялась на второй этаж, подошла к двери в спальню мальчика и дважды постучала.

— Уходи, придурок.

Цунаде прыснула и постучала снова.

— Это я, Цунаде. Открой, малыш.

— Уходи, бабуля.

У Цунаде чуть заметно задёргалась бровь.

— Брось, я же помочь тебе хочу.

К своему удивлению она услышала щелчок замка, а значит, Саске в самом деле отпер дверь. Она быстро повернула ручку и ступила внутрь. В комнате оказалось очень темно, из-за чего по лицу женщины пробежала тень беспокойства. Почему мальчик сидит в такой темноте?

— Здесь есть лампа? — спросила она. Саске завозился во мраке, а потом загорелся свет. На секунду она зажмурилась с непривычки, и только после этого заметила Саске, прислонившегося к стене, сидя на кровати с прижатыми к груди коленками. Её лицо смягчилось. Ей даже с такого расстояния были видны его заплаканные глаза.

— Привет, — начала она, подходя к кровати, чтобы присесть. — Что случилось между вами с Итачи? Он сказал, вы поспорили.

Саске помрачнел.

— Ага, можно и так сказать.

— Можно поподробнее?

— Я — назойливая помеха, вот и всё.

Цунаде в замешательстве приподняла бровь.  
— Помеха? Для кого?

— Да для Итачи-нии.

— Малыш, я очень сомневаюсь, что ты хоть чем-то его раздражаешь. Если хочешь знать, то вы с ним похожи на сиамских близнецов. Не переживай по пустякам.

— Тц. Ты не знаешь всех подробностей.

— Мне не обязательно знать всех подробностей, чтобы видеть, насколько ты важен для него. Может, я и не в курсе, что у вас приключилось, но Итачи действительно тебя любит. Иначе не думаю, что он дал бы тебе вешаться на него.

Саске порозовел и начал немного заикаться:  
— Н-не _вешаюсь_ я на него!

— Хм, ну конечно, нет, — ухмыльнулась Цунаде. — Почему бы тебе не спуститься? Кажется, Микото хотела всем вместе поиграть в монополию или что-то ещё.

Верьте или нет, но Саске действительно немного полегчало после разговора с Цунаде. Почему-то услышать, что Итачи его любит (пускай Цунаде и подразумевала только любовь к члену семьи), было утешением. Поэтому мальчик последовал за ней из своей комнаты на первый этаж.

— Тебе в самом деле удалось вытащить его из комнаты? Боже мой, да ты настоящая волшебница, — восхитилась Микото, как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости для Саске с Итачи. Цунаде от души улыбнулась и обняла её одной рукой за талию.

— Знаю, я великолепна.

 

* * *

  
— Извини, что я так взбесился, — промямлил Саске. Он никогда не был хорош в извинениях. — Но... просто, я очень сильно тебя люблю, понятно? Я не хочу быть ни с кем другим, и это никогда не изменится.

Итачи вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.

— А ты прости, что я давал тебе такие неопределённые знаки, Саске. Это было нечестно по отношению к тебе.

Итачи бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону матери с Цунаде и убедился, что те повернуты к ним спиной. Так что он наклонился и запечатлел целомудренный поцелуй на губах своего младшего брата. Саске слегка порозовел. Губы всегда покалывало и в животе подпрыгивало, когда аники целовал его вот так.

— Обещаю, когда ты станешь постарше, мы сможем встречаться, хорошо? — с улыбкой в уголках рта сказал Итачи. Его маленький братик откровенно запунцовел, осмысливая эти слова, и Итачи нашёл это совершенно очаровательным. Саске спешно закивал головой.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Он знал: аники не нарушает своих обещаний.

В скором времени все четверо разместились на полу с настольной игрой. Цунаде оказалась просто ужасна в азартных играх, о чём три ворона узнали уже скоро после начала игры, когда их гостья умудрилась проиграть почти все свои деньги. Они поиграли ещё немного, до тех пор пока не проголодались. Микото вызвалась приготовить ужин, Цунаде последовала за ней, и братья остались предоставлены сами себе.

Ужин приготовился быстро, и все четверо сели за стол. Блюда были без изысков, зато очень вкусные. За едой все болтали на самые разные темы. После ужина Саске с Итачи взяли на себя мытьё посуды, дав Микото с Цунаде возможность помиловаться и расслабиться в гостиной. Как только мальчики навели в кухне порядок, они присоединились к просмотру банальной девчачьей киношки, выбранной женщинами. Но долго они не продержались и вскоре предпочли крепкий сон.

— Аники, — позвал Саске своим самым сладким голоском. — Можно, _пожалуйста_ , сегодня поспать с тобой?

Итачи тяжко застонал, бросил умоляющий взгляд в сторону матери, но та была слишком увлечена фильмом, чтобы заметить; либо же она сознательно его игнорировала, обрекая на страдания от рук собственного младшего брата.

— Нии-сааааан, — жалостливо протянул Саске, цепляясь за его руку. Один взгляд на его очаровательное личико — и решительность Итачи как ветром сдуло.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — проворчал он.

Саске просиял аки солнышко, выпустил братову руку и хвостиком последовал за ним к лестнице.

— Мы пойдём спать, Каа-сан. Было приятно с вами повидаться, Цунаде-сан. Доброй ночи, — пожелал Итачи с лёгким поклоном головы. Заметив это, Саске поспешил повторить за братом, после чего они стали подниматься на второй этаж.

— Сладких снов, — с мягкой улыбкой отозвалась Микото. Как только сыновья ушли, она повернулась лицом к своей подруге. — Слушай, Цунаде... тебе не кажется немного странным, что Саске до сих пор хочет всегда спать с Итачи. А ведь ему на прошлой неделе уже двенадцать исполнилось.

Цунаде вздохнула и сдвинула брови. Её внимание было всецело обращено к Микото.

— Знаешь, я думаю, это хорошо, что они так близки, особенно с учётом того, что Итачи натерпелся в детстве... Хорошо, что у него есть кто-то настолько близкий. По нему и не скажешь, насколько травматичным было его детство, а я встречала массу случаев, когда это было налицо.

Микото кивнула, соглашаясь.  
— Я понимаю, и совершенно согласна с этим, просто не знаю... — вздохнула она. Называйте это женской интуицией, но в последнее время это наблюдение не давало ей покоя. — Наверное, я просто переживаю, что Саске может задушить его чрезмерным вниманием.

Цунаде пожала плечами.

— Будь оно так, я не сомневаюсь, Итачи сказал бы ему об этом напрямую. Не переживай так, Микото, — сказала она, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы подарить почти невесомый поцелуй в лоб. — Я уверена, волноваться не о чем.


End file.
